


Life Changes

by Slytherin2013



Series: Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nursing, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Superfamily (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Steve Rogers, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin2013/pseuds/Slytherin2013
Summary: Steve has a secret that is going to change everything. He's not ready to be a parent, especially when the child he carries has a chance of being born with enhanced abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't be starting another story when I have another one that's not finished, but I just couldn't help myself. I noticed there isn't that much mpreg!Steve and I guess i wanted to try writing my own. The last one I did didn't have a happy ending and I wanted to write one that did. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

He has his uniform on and secured around his arm is the shield. He's ready for another mission, or at least it appears like he is. Steve takes a deep breath, but it does little to ease his nerves. It's not the current task that's getting to him; he has a secret, a big one, and he's not ready to reveal it. Only one other person knows and he intends to keep it that way until he's comfortable telling the rest of the team. He knows Tony should've been the first person to find out, but he was also the person Steve was the most afraid to tell.

Steve forces Tony out of his thoughts and directs his attention back to the mission. It's an even worse thought and Steve is suddenly regretting taking on the assignment, but he doesn't have a choice. If he had rejected it then his teammates would grow suspicious and he'd have to come clean to not only them, but Tony as well.

He's not there yet.

He'll just have to be cautious, be careful where he takes the hits. It's not only a risky plan, but a stupid one. Probably the worst one to date. He argues with himself, the internal battle distracting him and he doesn't hear the footsteps that enter the room. Someone clears their throat behind him and Steve turns and finds an amused Tony.

“Hi, Cap. I'm not interrupting anything am I?” Tony asks, the stupid grin still plastered on his face.

“No,” Steve answers quickly. Maybe it's a little too quickly because Tony chuckles.

“Yeah, that's convincing. Do you have a minute?” Tony sounds serious now and it shakes Steve down to his core. There was no way he knew, right? Steve is worried.

“The team's waiting for us.” It's then Steve realizes Tony isn't in his own suit and he furrows his brows. “Are you not coming?”

“I am,” Tony replies and he crosses his arms over his chest. “I just want to talk first.”

“Are we breaking up?” Steve asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

“No. I mean unless you-”

“No.”

“Great. Good to know.” 

It grows silent for a moment, then Tony let's out a sigh. “Are you okay?”

Steve knows where this is going and he nods. “Yeah, fine.”

Tony doesn't look convinced and Steve knows his lie is falling through. He had been sick, or actually, he still is sick and for a while he thought he could keep it hidden. But his boyfriend wasn't an idiot and this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later. Steve had hoped for the latter; he was still scared to tell Tony the real reason behind his sudden illness.

“Come on, Steve. I know when you're lying. What's going on with you?” Tony asks and Steve knows he has to say something, preferably the truth. But he doesn't.

“Everything's fine. I would tell you if things weren't.” It's just another lie and Steve hates himself for doing it. 

“I don't really believe you, but whatever. Keep lying all you want.”

“Tony, stop. I'm not lying.”

“Really? Because you're still doing it. Just tell me,” Tony demands and Steve lets out a sigh. The words are right there on the tip of his tongue, but he can't get them out. Tony is growing more agitated by the minute and Steve knows if his next words aren't the right thing then Tony's going to storm off and be angry with him for the rest of the day.

“I can't tell you.” Steve knows those are definitely not the right words and the look on Tony's face is evident that he agrees. Tony scoffs and shakes his head disapprovingly and turns to leave. “Wait!” Steve calls out and Tony stops. “I'm sorry.”

Tony doesn't turn around and Steve finds himself alone again.

They don't speak again after that and just as Steve predicted, Tony not only shows how angry he is, he ignores Steve. It's nothing new, but usually when Tony gives him the silent treatment they're not on a mission. It's not the time or the place for them to be in a fight, but Steve doesn't get the chance to voice any of it to Tony. He has a team to lead.

It's not only Tony who's upset with him. Bruce is giving him a disapproving look and Steve tries not look him in the eye while he addresses the team. It's not until his pep talk is over and he's leading the way toward the Quinjet does he feel someone grab him by the arm. He stops and turns to find Bruce.

“You're really going to do this? What about the-”

Steve shushes him harshly and pulls him away from the team's earshot. “I don't have a choice. I can't have them asking questions.”

“Steve, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” Bruce asks and he shakes himself free from Steve's firm grasp.

“I'll be fine.”

“Steve-”

“Just trust me on this.”

Bruce sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Be careful.”

Steve nods. “I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy everyone liked this story enough to leave kudos and comments! All of you put a huge smile on my face and I love each and every one of of you! Thank you so much! So yeah just like the summary says, Tony finds out. Let's see how he takes it.

Tony paces the floor nervously, the visions of their latest mission flashing through his mind. It had been going well, they were winning and then from there it all went to hell. He knew he wasn't going to come out unharmed, the large gash on his forehead was proof of that, but it wasn't himself that he was worried about. Steve had been hurt.

Tony wasn't there when it happened; he was fighting alongside Natasha and Clint when Bucky's frantic voice came through the comm and informed them of Steve's injuries. Tony was at his side in a heartbeat. Steve had a nasty cut on his head and blood was dripping down the side of his face, but it wasn't the wound that had Tony worried. The way Steve had held his midsection worried him more.

He had Friday do a scan for any internal injuries; she found none and Tony was able to breathe out a sigh of relief. But her scans did find something else and Tony's world came crashing down when he learned what it was.

Tony is snapped from his thoughts when he hears his name being called. He glances up to find Bruce approaching. He tries to ignore the fact that Steve wanted to speak to Bruce first. It hurts and Tony can't make any sense out of it, but he chooses not to question his friend. He needs to know about Steve first. “How is he?” Tony asks.

“Good. Well, better. How are you feeling?” Bruce points at Tony's forehead. The blood had stopped running, leaving dried streaks down the side of his face. Tony touches the spot and flinches; it's still tender.

“I'm fine,” he says. He knows he should probably get it cleaned up, but that is the least of his worries.

“I know you want to see him but he's hesitant. He wanted to tell you, I swear.”

“I take it you knew?” Tony asks and Bruce nods his head slowly. Tony inhales sharply. This is not the time to be angry, but he can't help but feel a little upset about Bruce knowing before him.

“He made me promise not to say anything,” Bruce explains.

“Did you know before or after the mission?”

“Before. Listen, Tony I know he shouldn't have gone and believe me I tried to stop him.”

“I know.” Tony reaches out to pat Bruce on the shoulder. “Stop beating yourself up. I'm gonna talk to him. Let the others know he's okay.”

Bruce disappears to inform the rest of the team and Tony makes his way into Steve's private room. Steve is sitting up in bed and he smiles weakly at him. “Hi, Tony.”

“Hi.” Tony tries to keep the anger out of his tone, but he's failing and the hurt expression on Steve's face makes him feel like an asshole. He sighs. “How are you?”

“Better,” Steve answers and he glances down at his lap. Tony wants to ask a million questions, but he remembers what Bruce said. “I'm sorry,” Steve is the first to say.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Tony comes closer and gently taps Steve's leg; Steve gets the hint and moves his leg out of the way for Tony to sit down. Steve doesn't answer and Tony is ready to lose his cool. This is how they got into this mess in the first place; not talking, not communicating with each other. “Come on, Steve.” He takes Steve's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“I was going to tell you-”

“When? After you got yourself and the baby killed?”

Steve pulls his hand away and Tony doesn't miss the way his jaw tightens. He's angry. “I needed to go on that mission.”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head. “No, you didn't. Bruce tried to stop you. Yeah, I know he knows,” Tony adds when he catches Steve's eye. “Tell me why you told him first instead of me?”

“It was his idea to take a test when I had my suspicions. I made him promise not to say anything until I was ready to tell you and everyone else.”

“You know he's not that kind of doctor, right? God I don't get why you had to keep something like this from me.”

“I was scared. When was the last time we actually talked about our future?”

Tony hums and scratches at his beard. “I believe it was over dinner last week when I brought up a trip to Tahiti.”

Steve frowns. “You know that's not what I meant.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony lets out a sigh. “We didn't, we don't. The trip is still on the table, though. But I guess that's out now.” he has his eyes on Steve's middle when he says those last words.

“You're not obligated to do this with me.”

Tony's eyes dart up to lock with Steve's. “Am I? I mean, I was a big help. What makes you think I'm not going to stick around?”

Steve doesn't know how to respond and he shrugs his shoulders instead. “I know this isn't something that you wanted and-”

“Something I didn't want? Since when do you know this is something I don't want?”

“You never mentioned wanting to start a family. I did-”

“No. If I remember clearly you said and I quote 'Family, stability...the guy who wanted all that went into the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out' Does that sound about right? I wasn't missing anything was I?”

“I've changed my mind.” Steve rests his hand over his middle and Tony can't help by let his eyes fall on that spot again. It isn't until Steve is grabbing his hand does he look away.

“Okay, good to know. Oh and I actually thought a lot about kids. I never said anything because well...look what you said about it.”

“Tony, I'm sorry I kept this from you and I'm sorry we never talked about this, but I want to keep the baby. If you don't-”

“Did you not hear what I said? How hard did you hit your head?”

Steve can't help but chuckle softly and he reaches up to touch the spot Tony is referring to. “Pretty hard I guess.”

“I'm serious, Cap. If this is something you want to do, then I'm on board,” Tony promises and the way Steve's eyes light up makes Tony's lips curve upward. Tony's gaze is on Steve's middle again and blue eyes follow, then Tony feels his hand being dragged over to that spot. Tony's smile grows wider. “So we're doing this?”

Steve nods. “If you want to.”

“I do.” Tony doesn't pull away and instead rubs his hand gently over Steve's belly. A thought comes to mind and his brows knit together. His eyes shoot up to lock with Steve's. “The baby's okay right? You got your ass kicked.”

“The baby's fine.” Steve glances down at his belly and smiles. Tony hums in response and Steve glances up at him. “What?”

“I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but how is that even possible? You were bleeding and banged up pretty bad...” Tony pauses as the images of a wounded Steve enters his mind. He doesn't want to picture him that way ever again. “I'm just saying you took a lot of hits.”

“I know, but the doctor said everything was okay. That I was lucky actually.”

“Damn straight. You're an idiot for going out there in your condition.”

“I know,” Steve says quietly. The guilt is still eating him alive, Tony can see it, and he reaches for Steve's hand to comfort him.

“But it's done now and we can move on. I'm just glad you're okay. We have to tell everyone. They're worried about you.”

“We can tell them together.”

Tony nods his head and gets up from the bed, circling around until he's by Steve's side. There isn't a lot of space for both of them, but they somehow make it work. Steve curls up beside him and rests his head on Tony's shoulder. He stares down at Steve when a question fills his head. “Hey, do you think this kid will be a super?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more of Tony feeling insecure and Steve trying to comfort him.

Tony stayed by Steve throughout the night, not once leaving his side. Even though he knew Steve was going to make a full recovery, Tony was still hesitant to leave his side. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure Steve was really okay or because of Steve's condition. Both, Tony had decided.

It hadn't fully sunk in that he was going to be a father and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. Being a father was something Tony never saw himself becoming, hence the reason why he and Steve never had the discussion about kids. It was selfish, he realized that now. Steve had actually changed his mind on the idea and Tony never let him get the chance to voice it.

The thought still scared him and he wondered how in the hell they were going to do it. They were the Avengers and the last time he checked, being a superhero and raising a family didn't mix. Clint somehow made it work, but he wasn't part of the team as much as everyone else. They only really called him when a situation was more than they could handle. Tony knew that he and Steve couldn't do that. Well, maybe he could, but Steve couldn't. He was their Captain.

Tony never takes his eyes off Steve, watching him closely as the night grew later and later. Steve was stable now, but the thought of something going wrong throughout the night still worries him. He reaches for Steve's hand, gently smoothing his thumb over the bruised knuckles. Tony frowns at the small cuts and the memories of Steve's battered body fills his mind.

He didn't understand how Steve was able to take all that damage and still make it out with just bruises and scrapes. Okay, he did know how, the serum was what was keeping Steve alive and able to handle anything thrown at him, but that left him wondering how their child survived all of that.

The question he had earlier fills his head again. Tony wouldn't be surprised if their baby came out genetically enhanced thanks to Steve. It made sense, really. How else was it possible for the baby to survive the trauma?

Tony runs a hand over his face, shutting his tired eyes for a moment before reopening them. He wasn't expecting to find blue eyes locking with his and he realizes Steve was awake.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Tony tries to stifle his yawn, but fails miserably. Steve smiles softly at him, then his smile falters and is replaced with a frown.

“You haven't slept.”

“Can't. I need to make sure you and Peanut are okay.”

“Tony, we're fine. Peanut?”

“Yeah, that's probably how big the kid is right?” Tony gives a small shrug before leaning back in the chair, stretching slightly. “I guess we better get some parenting books.”

“Are you really happy about this?” Steve asks.

“Steve, I am happy. It's just that...”

“Just what? You were fine with the idea before. What changed?”

Tony lets out a sigh and leans forward, wringing his hands together. “I don't know how to say it.”

“Try.”

“Are we cut our for this?” Tony asks. Steve doesn't answer and Tony continues, “I'm just worried about what we do and how it's going to affect the team.”

“Tony, I'm scared too.”

Tony can't help but scoff at those words. “I find it a little hard to believe that the brave Captain America is afraid.”

“I am. I don't know how to be Captain America and a father.”

“That makes two of us. The father part.”

Steve tries to force himself into a sitting position, wincing from the dull ache in his belly. Tony is at his side, gently helping him get comfortable. “You need to take it easy,” he tells him

“I know.” Steve nods. His hand rests over his middle, immediately drawing Tony's eyes to the area. “and you need to stop doubting yourself.”

Tony's eyes are connecting with Steve's again and he sighs. Of course Steve could see right through him. “Okay, okay. You got me. I am doubting myself. I'm not daddy material, Steve.”

“I think you are. We're just scared, but I want this baby. I want to try to do this.”

“I do too.”

Steve smiles and takes Tony's hand in his own. “I know you do. Stop thinking you're going to be something you're not. This baby is going to love you.”

Tony wasn't sure if he believes those words just yet, and who knows, maybe one day he will. He just grins and rubs at Steve's bruised knuckles again. “You're right. Now go back to sleep. You and Peanut need all the rest you can get.”

Steve nods and he slips his hand free, using it to pat the spot beside him. Tony raises a questioning eyebrow. “Steve, darling, I don't fit. I'm fine here.”

“Get over here before I make you.”

“You know I'll let you.” Tony smirks and he gets up from the uncomfortable chair, taking the spot beside Steve. “I think our baby has superpowers,” he says after a few minutes of silence. He can feel Steve chuckling.

“What makes you think that?”

“I don't just think it, Steve. I know he does.”

“Oh, so it's a he now?”

“Definitely. And he's going to be just like you. Smart, no wait that's me,” Tony says, chuckling softly when Steve glares at him. “I'm kidding. But seriously, this kid is going to be just like you. He'll be brave, selfless, cute as hell.”

“And what about you?”

Tony furrows his brows. “He'll have my brains, that's for sure. Honestly, I don't want him to be like me.”

Steve snuggles closer to Tony, burying his face in the crook of the brunet's neck. “I want him to be like you.”

Tony hums softly in response. His hand find its way to Steve's still flat stomach and he rubs at the spot. The thought of his child growing right under his fingertips makes Tony's heart swell with joy. He was still scared, but he didn't have to be. Not when he had Steve by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is more of Steve's pov and the team finding out. Thank you for reading!! I hope everyone is still enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve tell the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter, but I didn't really have any plans today and thought it would be better to post it today. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you again for all the kudos and wonderful comments!

Steve was released from the medical bay the following morning. He was given the instructions to take it easy, which he had no problem complying with. Missions and anything S.H.I.E.L.D related had to be put on a hold. It wasn't going to be easy, he was Captain America and his team needed him, but the new life growing inside of him was his main priority.

Being a part of their latest mission had been a mistake, one Steve still regretted. He was lucky enough to come out of it with a few bruises and scrapes, but it wasn't just himself anymore. He didn't understand how the baby came out of that same fight with no signs of injury. It got him wondering about what Tony said.

“Do you think our baby is like us?” Steve asks. He was with Tony in their bedroom, both glad to be back in their private headquarters. Steve's hand is over his belly, absentmindedly rubbing the spot where he assumes his child is growing.

“Steve, I'm pretty sure our baby is like us. Unless you're trying to tell me something.” 

Steve frowns. “Tony, that's not what I meant. Do you think they're going to be different?”

“Are you trying to say that our baby is a freak? Because that would be mean.”

“Tony...”

“Steve, I'm kidding. I know what you're trying to say and to answer your question, yes I do. How else can you explain Peanut surviving yesterday's attack? No normal baby would have. Or I don't know maybe he could. You do have a strong core.”

“I don't know.” Steve glances down, stilling the movement of his hand. “I guess I'm just freaking out a little bit.”

Tony lets out a sigh and walks over to where Steve is standing. He hooks his finger under the blond's chin, gently lifting his head. “I'm freaking out too. A lot actually. It still scares me to know that in a few months we're going to be parents.”

“Tony, if the baby-”

“Peanut.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “If Peanut does have unique abilities then we need to be ready for that.”

“Like if he's dangerous?”

“We don't know what he or she could be capable of.”

“Steve, this is ridiculous. Peanut would never harm anyone. So what if the kid's a little different? A little different never hurt anybody,” Tony says.

“Tony, we've hurt people before.”

“Not on purpose. If you're so afraid of people finding out then we just don't say anything.”

“We have to tell the team. I can't keep this hidden forever. I already have to tell them that I'll be hanging up my shield for a while and I can't just ignore them when they start asking questions.”

“I know, I know.” Tony inhales sharply and rubs a hand over his face. “We'll figure something out. I agree we should tell the team. Maybe we're just overthinking this whole thing. There's a chance that Peanut could turn out just fine.”

“I'm just trying to plan ahead,” Steve tells him.

“Maybe don't do that until we know for sure. I don't need you stressing out over something like this. Doc says you need to take it easy.”

“You're right.”

“Good.” Tony gently pecks Steve on the lips, the blond instantly calming down. “So should we tell everyone now or....”

“Tomorrow. I'm a little tired.”

“Fine by me, Cap.” Tony reaches for Steve's hand and gently leads him over to the large bed in the middle of the room.

The minute his head hits the pillow, Steve is drifting off to sleep. Tony is beside him, his body bringing warmth and comfort, and Steve can't help the content sigh that leaves his lips. For a moment he forgets about everything, his mind is finally at ease and he allows himself to succumb to the exhaustion.

The curtains in the bedroom do little to keep the morning sun from shining through, and Steve rolls over with a groan. He pulls the blankets as high as they will go, trying to hide himself from the bright light. It's then he realizes that the bed is empty. He sits up and glances around the room in search of the missing person.

It's strange, Tony is never the first one up. Steve is usually returning back from his run at this time. He must be tired.

He thinks about going back to bed, but then he remembers what today is. The thought of telling the team about his pregnancy makes him want to roll over and go back to sleep. But he can't; he made a promise to make the announcement.

After a few minutes of overthinking and a hot shower, Steve deems himself ready to confess his secret. The smell of coffee is the first thing that hits him when he makes his way down the hall, and his stomach churns. Steve takes a moment to compose himself before entering the common room. 

Most of the team is there, minus Clint; he returned home the moment he could after the mission. Sam and Bucky are lounging around on one couch, and Natasha is talking with Wanda and Vision on the other. Their voices die down when Steve enters and all eyes turn in his direction. Steve clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably.

“'Bout time.” Bucky is the first to break the silence. “You feelin' better?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies and he steps further into the room. Tony emerges from the small kitchen and walks over to Steve, reaching for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Leaning in, Tony presses his lips to Steve's temple, letting them linger a little longer. “You sure you're ready to do this?” he whispers.

Steve nods. “They deserve to know.”

“Are you lovebirds going to keep whispering among yourselves or tell us what's going on?” Sam asks. He was eyeing them closely. It was obvious he knew something was going on.

Steve glances around the room, noticing that it wasn't just Sam who was suspicious; everyone had similar expressions written on their face. They weren't idiots. It wasn't like Steve had done a good job keeping his secret; Tony was the first to catch on, or at least the first to vocalize it.

The silence was back and this time no one made an attempt to end it. Steve's confidence was draining, his mind filling itself with negative thoughts, but he was quick to remind himself that these were his friends and they would always support him.

“Tony and I are...” He starts, but he can't get the words out. His stomach is doing uneasy flips and he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Tony notices and is quick to step in. “We're pregnant,” he announces and pulls Steve close. Steve sends a surprised look Tony's way and Tony winks. Steve shifts uncomfortably in Tony's arms, his eyes scanning over the familiar faces, waiting for their reaction.

“Wait, you're pregnant?” Bucky is staring at Steve, his brows furrowing. Steve nods and then Bucky is smiling. He is the first to move and he makes his way over to where Steve is still standing. Steve is expecting a pat on the shoulder, but instead he's being pulled into Bucky's arms. “My little Stevie is all grown up.”

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Well now everything makes sense,” Natasha is the next to say and she pushes Bucky out of the way so that she could hug Steve. She pulls away and frowns. “I can't believe you went on that mission. Not your brightest move, Rogers.”

“I know. I'm sorry,” Steve apologizes. He still feels guilty about putting his child's life in danger. No mission was worth the risk. “Won't happen again,” he promises and Natasha seems pleased with that answer.

“Hey, do I get any love? It's my kid too,” Tony says with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest like a small child would when they don't get what they want. Steve can't help but roll his eyes. He can only imagine Tony and their child doing this together when they don't get their way. He internally groans at the thought.

Everyone got a chance to congratulate them on the news and the tension Steve felt early seemed to disappear. Then one question from Sam sends Steve spiraling down again.

“So is the kid going to come out with special powers?”

Steve swallows hard at the question. He doesn't know how to respond and luckily Tony saves him again. “Probably. I mean look who his parents are.”

It wasn't the answer Steve had in mind, but at least it was something.

“He?” Natasha asks and she shakes her head. “It's going to be a girl.”

“Nope. It's a boy,” Tony argues. They go back and forth for a while until Steve can't take the noise anymore.

“Stop!” The bickering ends abruptly and Tony and Natasha are setting their attention on Steve. The sudden outburst catches not only them, but everyone else in the room off guard. “I'm sorry.” Steve's voice is quiet and full of embarrassment. “I just don't...” he lets out a sigh and his hand falls to his middle. Tony's hand is on his shoulder now and Steve glances over at him.

“Hormones. Gotta love 'em,” Tony chuckles. He lets his hand linger, fingers gently giving Steve's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He turns away to address the rest of the team. “It's a touchy subject, guys. Can we talk about something else? Great, thanks.”

“You're scared, aren't you?” Natasha asks, completely ignoring what Tony had said and it's his turn to roll his eyes. Steve doesn't respond and his eyes flicker down to the floor, giving Natasha her answer.

“Of course he's scared!” Tony exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. “We both are. We're having a baby. One that could turn out with super human abilities might I add.”

“The baby could be normal,” Steve finally says. He's not sure if those words are for the group or himself.

“I'm sorry.” Sam shakes his head and chuckles, “but what are the odds of that happening? Have you seen you? You're a super soldier, man!”

“I'm well aware, Sam.”

“We can help. If you're afraid of the baby being dangerous or a target, we will do everything in our power to protect her,” Natasha assures and just like that Steve is smiling again.

“Thank you, Romanoff,” Tony says then he adds. “But it's a boy.”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “We'll see, Stark. You've been wrong before.”

Steve knows what's coming next and he can't help but shake his head. The bickering starts up again. Not wanting to stick around to hear the rest of the arguing, Steve sneaks out of the room in search of the one person that wasn't around when he made his announcement. It was easy to find Bruce; if the man wasn't on missions with them or lounging in the common area, then the next place he'd be was his lab.

Bruce is busy working on something Steve probably wouldn't understand and he clears his throat loudly to capture his attention. Bruce looks up and sends Steve a warm smile. “Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Still a little sore, but it's nothing I haven't felt before,” Steve answers. He gets tired of lingering in the entry and steps further into the lab. “You busy?”

“Nah.” Bruce waves him off and he leans against the workbench, crossing his arms over his chest. “You sure you're okay?”

“Yeah. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have made you keep my secret. I should've told Tony.”

“He was upset about me knowing before him, but I understand why you did it and don't apologize. How's the baby?”

“Good.”

A heavy silence lingers over them and Steve shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't miss the way Bruce is staring at him. “Are you having second thoughts?” Bruce finally asks.

“Yes...no...I don't know. I want this baby, I really do, but I'm terrified. Tony's scared too so that helps, but I don't know if I can do this. The team-”

“We'll be fine, Steve. It's okay to be selfish every once and a while, and believe me this is something to be selfish about. Don't worry about the team. I want you to promise that you'll keep yourself and that baby healthy.”

“Bruce-”

“No. You made me promise something so now it's your turn.”

Steve smiles softly. “Then I guess I don't have a choice.”

Bruce just chuckles. “I think you better head back upstairs. I'm sure Tony is looking for you.”

“No, I think I found him.”

Steve and Bruce turn around to find Tony in the doorway. “Speak of the devil,” Bruce says.

“How did I know you'd be down here?” Tony asks and he walks over to join Steve. “Is there something going on here? Should I be worried?” He gestures toward the both of them. 

“No, we were just talking. Now both of you get out of here so I can focus.” Bruce shoos them away and turns back to his interrupted work.

“I shouldn't be worried about you and Brucie, right?” Tony asks again as he and Steve leave the lab.

“No,” Steve answers.

“Okay just making sure. But if this kid comes out green then I know you were lying to me.”

Steve just rolls his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve experiences morning sickness and Tony is there to comfort him.

Steve's head is buried in the toilet and everything he consumed this morning was now in the bottom of the bowl. He hates morning sickness and with a groan he lets his head fall against the rim of the bowl. With a shaky hand he reaches over himself and flushes the toilet, then leans back until he's resting against the wall. His head is pounding and stomach still churning. He wasn't sure how he could go another round when there was clearly nothing left in his system, but then he's gagging and lurching forward again.

A soft knock on the door reaches his ears, but Steve can't answer. He's hoping that whoever is behind it would go away, but they don't get the hint and the door is opening. “Hey, Cap.” It's Tony and Steve just wants to die. Tony has never seen him like this and it must be a sight because Tony is making comments. “Yikes. Wow you look like crap. Do you need anything?”

The question goes unanswered for a few minutes until Steve is able to pull himself away and he shoots Tony a glare. “You can't just barge in here.”

“I knocked didn't I? You weren't responding so what was I supposed to do? Aren't you glad I came when I did?”

Steve is still glaring. “No.”

“Then how can I do this?” Tony steps into the bathroom and grabs a wad of toilet tissue and leans in to gently wipe around Steve's lips. Steve groans and Tony furrows his brows in concern. “You gonna be sick again?”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “I didn't want you seeing me like this. It's embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Tony laughs. “Steve, I've seen worse. I've cleaned your battle wounds, we've had sex and you know how messy that can be. Remember when-”

“Alright, I get it. But you've never seen me like this.”

“I don't think anyone has. I honestly didn't know if it was possible for you to get sick.”

“Well now you know.” Steve winces and his hand falls to his belly. The cramping hadn't been bad, but they weren't comfortable either. If he had to choose he'd rather have the abdominal pain over the vomiting any day, but it's just his luck to experience both and sometimes at the same time.

“That kid's kicking your ass, huh?” Tony is watching him closely and Steve can see the sympathy in his eyes. Steve nods and makes an attempt to stand; Tony is at his side in seconds to stable him when he starts to sway. “I got ya. Come on, you need to rest.” Tony leads him out of the bathroom and down the hall toward their bedroom.

“Thanks,” Steve tells him when he lies down on the bed. His eyes fall shut the moment they hit the pillow, but they don't stay closed for long. His stomach is upset again and he sits up quickly, using one hand to cup his mouth and the other to gesture toward the trash can in the corner of the room. Tony understands and he races toward the trash can and hands it to Steve. Just in time too and soon the room is filled with the sound of retching.

“There ya go. Get it all out,” Tony says and he places his hand over Steve's back, rubbing soothing circles. He winces when Steve continues to dry heave; there's nothing left and it's painful to watch him struggle. “Better?” he asks when Steve finally pulls away from the soiled can.

He nods and Tony takes the container away, making a quick mental note to clean it out. Steve lies back down and rolls over on his side, curling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his middle. Tony doesn't say how much he hates seeing Steve like this. He's seen him on missions and the aftermath of those battles, but this was different. He thought experiencing Steve sick would be nothing in comparison to the other states he's seen him in, but this somehow seems worse. He knew after all of those battles, that Steve would heal and then do it all over again. But this doesn't heal quickly; it lasts nine months.

Just thinking about the next few months makes Tony want to reach for the trashcan for himself. There was no way they could do this and he was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. _Of course it's worth it_ he tells himself. But it's still difficult to see Steve suffering like this and he only prays that it gets better from here.

“Tony.” Steve's voice is soft, but it's still enough to pull Tony from his thoughts. He moves closer and takes Steve's hand. “Lie with me?”

Tony smiles and gently positions himself beside Steve. He throws his arm around him and brings him close until Steve's back is resting against his chest. His hand finds the spot Steve is clutching and he replaces Steve's hand with his own. His baby is nestled right beneath his fingertips and it brings a smile to Tony's face.

He decides that they can do this and though it may be difficult now, it will get easier and at the end of it all they will have a beautiful baby to love and cherish. Tony's smile widens as he pictures their baby; a perfect mixture of him and Steve.

Steve is asleep now; his breathing has evened out and Tony can feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest against him. Tony lets his own eyes fall shut. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post something that contained some fluff, especially since the next chapter contains some issues. Anyway, thank you as always and I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really needs to learn to take it easy.

It goes from bad to worse. Steve doesn't feel any better the next day or the next or even the one following that, and though he doesn't show it, he does begin to worry. He did his homework and looked up any information he could on morning sickness, but what he discovered did little to ease his worried mind. It wasn't supposed to last long, just a few months. For others it lasted longer and Steve wondered if he was part of that group.

Tony was worried. Steve didn't hear him vocalize it, but he could see it. Tony was helpful, more than he would ever know and Steve did his best to tell him just how great he had been. Steve still felt bad about having Tony clean up after him, but not once did Tony ever complain. He would wave it off and act like it was nothing.

Steve finds himself in the same place he's always in. The bathroom has become one of his favorite rooms in the apartment; the bedroom used to be that place, but ever since he started spending less time there and more time in the bathroom, it made sense that he would favor one over the other. The bathroom wasn't at all like the bedroom, for obvious reasons of course, but at least in there he could vomit and not worry about making a mess of the expensive sheets he and Tony laid on every night. He already made that mistake, but like always, Tony didn't complain and was quick to get a fresh pair on the bed.

This morning, however, Steve decided to change up the scenery. He somehow made it to the guest bathroom and emptied his stomach of all its contents. The room was smaller than the master, but it was further away from his sleeping boyfriend and Steve had a lesser chance of waking him. Just because Steve wasn't sleeping didn't mean that Tony had to miss out on his beauty rest.

His stomach is still churning and Steve prepares himself for another grueling round. Gripping the sides of the toilet he glances down at the clear water beneath him, steady breaths leaving his lips as he waits for the bad part to start. It happened faster than he was expecting and he ducks his head low into the bowl, his throat burning as the bile makes its way up. The sounds he's making echoes throughout the room and he's glad Tony couldn't hear them.

Finally Steve is able to pull away and catch his breath. He waits a few minutes to make sure he's done, then he forces himself to stand and flush everything away. With shaky legs he makes his way over to the sink, turning on the faucet and collecting the cool water in the palm of his hands. Once he rids his mouth of the sour taste, he takes a long hard look in the mirror. The image that greets him wasn't a pretty sight and he couldn't help but sigh sadly at himself. His skin was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat; his eyes were no better and the shine they normally had was dull.

There was no glow whatsoever; he had read about that pregnancy glow, but right now he didn't see it and was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get it. He grew tired of looking at himself and leaves the room. The apartment was still quiet, letting Steve know that Tony hadn't heard a thing and was still sleeping peacefully down the hall. The thought of going back to bed and curling up against Tony came to mind, but it felt like forever since Steve had gone on one of his morning runs. The sun wasn't up yet and if he left now he would arrive just as it would start to rise. Tony would object to the idea of him running, but he needed to get some fresh air. He was tired of being inside.

The crisp morning air feels good against his heated skin and he takes a moment to inhale it. His stomach had finally stopped churning and he was starting to feel like himself again. He's decides he's not going to push himself too hard and he takes off in a small jog. The track is empty when he arrives, which was to be expected; he was probably the only one awake.

He's only able to run two laps before he's having to stop and catch his breath. It was disappointing and puts a damp in his mood; he was used to going non stop without breaking a sweat, but now he was learning that running was another thing he was going to have to give up.

“Should you even be out here?” Steve glances up at the familiar voice, smiling weakly when Sam approaches him. Sam is giving him a disapproving look and shakes his head. “Are you crazy?”

“Probably.” Steve pants. He's still out of breath and he's starting to regret coming outside. “I needed some fresh air.”

“You need to take it easy.”

“What about you? You're up early.”

“Well for starters I'm not pregnant and I can run if I want.”

“I can still do this.”

“Uh huh.” Sam stares him down. “Man, you look like shit and I'm just saying that as a friend. We're supposed to be honest with each other.”

“Thanks, I think. Are you going to stand there or are we going to run?” Steve asks and Sam raises a brow. “Oh come on. You scared?”

“Scared of beating you? No. Scared of you falling over and dying? Yeah, definitely.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I'm not going to die. I'm actually feeling pretty great right now. So let me ask you again, are we going to run or-”

“Okay, okay. Damn. But if something happens it's all on you.”

They don't run like Steve had planned; instead they're jogging, which Sam suggested just in case. Steve doesn't complain, at least he's still getting out and doing something other than puking his guts out.

“How you holding up?” Sam asks as they make another lap. 

“Good,” Steve answers. He's tired and his legs are burning, but it's not enough to stop him. Sam is still eyeing him closely. “Sam, I'm fine. We can keep going.”

“Look, I know you want to go fast, but you have to take it easy. I already know Tony will kill me if he finds out that we're doing this.”

“He's fine. Besides, who says we have to tell him?”

“Keeping more secrets huh? Okay, but again, it's on you.”

Steve laughs. “I'll take the blame. Now come on, just a few more.”

Steve takes off and Sam shakes his head. “This dude is crazy,” he mutters before breaking out into a run to catch up.

Steve knows he's going faster than he's supposed to be, but he can't stop. The wind is rushing by his face, the air cooling off his heated skin, and the feeling only makes him go faster. The burn in his legs is still there, growing more intense, but he doesn't stop. He can hear Sam behind him, yelling at him to slow down. He doesn't; the lap is almost finished.

The lap ends and he comes to a stop, panting hard and hunching forward to grip his knees as he tries to catch his breath. His legs are still burning and his chest aches, but he doesn't regret it. At least, in that moment he doesn't. It isn't until Sam is approaching him and clearly upset does Steve start to have second thoughts.

“What part of take it easy do you not understand?” Sam is pissed and this is the part where Steve should be apologizing, but instead he laughs. It comes out a little harsher due to the heavy panting. “You think this is funny?”

“No,” Steve answers and shakes his head. He straightens up, the grin still on his face. “Okay, yeah a little. You worry too much.”

“I- I worry too much! Maybe you worry too less. What happened to you never doing stupid shit again? First the mission and now this? Shit, Steve you're fu-”

“I get it. I'm sorry. I just...I just needed to get out here.”

“That's fine, but you could've walked the track.”

“And miss beating you?” Steve chuckles and pats Sam on the shoulder. “Where's the fun in that?”

Sam shakes Steve off. “Man, you're supposed to be keeping that baby safe.” Sam points at Steve's belly and blue eyes dart down. Steve rolls his eyes and slaps Sam's hand away.

“Peanut's fine. He's been through worse.”

Sam's brow raises. “Peanut?”

Steve shrugs in response. “It's what Tony calls him.”

“For the love of God do not name your kid Peanut. Poor kid will get his ass kicked.”

Steve laughs and gently pats his belly. “Not this one.”

The sun is just starting to rise when they decide to make their way back to the facility, painting the sky different shades of orange and pink. Steve would've loved to hang out a bit longer, but Sam was being overly protective and it wasn't even worth protesting.

His stomach starts feeling queasy again and Steve is almost glad they're heading back inside. He tries to ignore it, but it's one of those things that can't be ignored for long and soon he's stopping and emptying his stomach in the neatly trimmed lawn. Sam is there by his side, laying a comforting hand over his back.

“Didn't I say this would happen?” Sam's voice is in his ears and Steve tries to swat him away; it only makes Sam laugh.

Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand once he's finished and he sends a warning look Sam's way. “Don't rub it in.”

Sam is still laughing. “Oh I think I will.”

The queasiness still lingers and then Steve is feeling something else. He sways and luckily Sam is there to catch him. His head is pounding and he bends down, thinking he's going to be sick again, but then he's falling backward and he hears Sam yelling at him,

He hits the pavement and he groans when a rush of pain spreads throughout his head. His right elbow stings and he knows he's scraped it. Sam's face comes into his line of vision and he reaches out to grasp his shoulder. “Sam,” he says weakly. Sam is blurry now and Steve blinks, hoping it would make the image of his friend less fuzzy, but it only gets worse.

“Steve, hang on!” He can hear Sam's voice in his ears and the way his tone sounds make Steve worry.

He tries to respond, but he can't get the words out. His vision goes black and the grip he has on Sam's shoulder loosens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cliffhanger there and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Moving and getting used to a new place has been stressful, but I'm glad I have this story and my wonderful readers to help me get through it. Hope everyone is enjoying this fic! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was expecting his morning to go as any other would: shower, have a quick breakfast, and squeeze some time in the lab before his meeting with the boards. Nothing new or exciting, but somehow he knew this morning was going to be different from the start. The bed's empty when he wakes and Steve is the first thought that enters his mind.

He hates that he's overslept, usually he's up when Steve is sick, but this time he didn't hear any of it. And if he slept through it then he feels like the biggest asshole in the world.

The master bathroom is empty and not showing any signs of someone having been there. His brows furrow and he's moving on to the next room. The bathroom down the hall has clearly been in use; the waste basket full of dirty tissues and water splattered around the sink is evidence that Steve had been in here. Tony grows more concerned when he finds the rest of the apartment empty. It's not like Steve to leave without telling him.

“He left early this morning, Boss,” Friday says before Tony can even get the question out.

“Did he say where?” Tony asks.

“For a run.”

Tony sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Of course he did. Why didn't I think of that? Okay, well did he say when he'll be back?”

“He's on his way to medical. Mr. Wilson has attempted to reach you."

Tony picks up his phone off the coffee table, the screen showing multiple missed calls and messages. Now he feels like an ever bigger asshole. "Thank, Friday," He says, then he's leaving the apartment.

The elevator ride to the medical wing is taking longer than usual and Tony finds himself growing impatient. He tries to distract himself with thoughts of Steve, but that only makes it worse and he curses quietly. Finally the elevator reaches its destination and the doors start to open. Tony is in a hurry and doesn't bother waiting for them to open completely, and he squeezes through them.

He spots Sam pacing outside of the room, the nervous look on his face is enough to send another wave of panic through Tony. Sam catches sight of him and stops his pacing. He opens his mouth to speak, but Tony beats him to it.

“What the hell was he thinking?” Tony snaps. He doesn't mean to come off as angry, but he's pissed. “Is he that stupid?”

“Whoa calm down.” Sam holds his hands up. “I already lectured him, he doesn't need another from you.”

“Fuck.” Tony swears and he runs a hand through his hair. “What happened?”

“He passed out. We were-”

“Running? Yeah, Friday filled me in. What were you thinking? Are you a bigger idiot than him?”

“Hey, it's not like that. Don't come over here blaming me. He wasn't even running and I didn't push him. So chill the fuck out.”

Tony's teeth clench and he fights the sudden urge to connect his fist with Sam's jaw. He lets out a breath and bites his tongue instead. “I'm sorry. I just worry.”

“I know. We all do.” Sam's expression softens. “But you can't come out here and start attacking everyone, especially Steve. He's dealing with enough as it is.”

“How's he doing?”

“Better. I don't know the details, but he's been asking for you.”

Tony nods. “Thanks, Wilson.”

The look Steve gives him when he enters the room is full of guilt. Tony wants to be angry and express that anger, but seeing Steve silently beating himself up is enough to make any negative feeling he has diminish.

“Hi, Tony.”

Tony doesn't answer. His attention is on the IV hooked up to Steve's arm, then his eyes are scanning over the rest of Steve's body, looking for any signs of injury. The sight of finding Steve back in medical both worries and frustrates him. “God, you don't know how much I want to yell at you right now,” he says harshly.

“I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone for a run.”

“Yeah, you shouldn't have.” Tony steps further into the room and sits down near Steve's feet. “How's Peanut?”

“Good.” Steve's hand is on his belly now. “I think. They want me to get an ultrasound just to be safe.”

Tony nods. “Sounds like a good idea. It's long overdue. Can I just ask one thing? Why?”

Steve looks down in shame. Suddenly the loose thread on the blanket seems more interesting than the current conversation, and he twirls it around his finger. “I haven't felt like myself and I guess I thought running would've made me feel-” he sighs. “I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“You're supposed to be taking it easy, Steve. Going on runs is out.”

“Just until I can get better.”

Tony scoffs and shifts on the bed. Steve's head shoots up at the sudden movement. “Until you get better?” Tony repeats. “You've been sick ever since we found out and it hasn't gotten any better. I told you I was going to find a doctor and you said no.”

“I didn't say no. I just said-”

“You said no! My God it's like you don't even care. First you go on that mission that almost got you killed and now this! Do you even want this baby?”

“Of course I do!”

They're surrounded in silence now, both staring hard at each other but no one making an attempt to end it. Finally, it's Tony that makes the first move. “I just don't think you're taking this seriously. That baby is supposed to be protected.”

“I know. A little running won't harm him.”

Tony sighs. He's growing frustrated again. “Running is what put you here.”

“No,” Steve says and he shakes his head. “It wasn't that...not entirely. I just got dizzy.”

“Great. When were you going to tell me about that?”

“It just happened.”

Tony takes Steve's hand and rubs his thumb over the knuckles. “This is why I want you to see a doctor. I can find a good one.”

“I just don't want this getting out. If someone we didn't want knowing finds out...” Steve trails off, almost as if he's imagining their baby getting in the wrong hands. Tony tries to comfort him again.

“No one is going to find out. Any doctor I hire can't and won't say anything. But you need to listen to me, to Wilson....well mostly me, when we say to take it easy. Otherwise we won't...” Tony pauses and he tries to ignore the negative thought that enters his mind. He can't imagine not having Peanut around. “Just please listen to us. I know you want to run and go on assignments, but that baby is more important right now. A few months won't kill you.”

Steve nods and it grows silent again. “I'm sorry,” he says after a few minutes. “You're right.”

“I know I am.” Tony smiles softly. “I love you and this baby. I don't want to see something happen to you or him.”

“I know.”

“Good.” He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Steve's forehead. “I'll find a doctor.”

* * *

The task of finding the right doctor is actually a lot harder than Tony cares to admit. It should be easy given the fact that New York had plenty of brilliant doctors to go around, but Steve is picky. At least that’s what Tony believes. It’s not that Steve is picky per se, he just wants someone he can trust, someone who knows what they’re doing and can be both gentle and caring. So yeah maybe Steve is a little picky.

Tony understands why; it’s their baby this is regarding and it only makes sense to want the best, but Tony didn’t think he’d be struggling just yet. The stress was supposed to come after the baby was born. Tony was quickly learning that was a lie.

“I don’t know, Bruce. It feels like I’ve searched this whole damn city.” Tony rubs at his forehead, trying to chase away the headache that is slowly creeping up. Tony needed help and the first person that came to mind was Bruce. They had a tight knit relationship; it all started the day they first met and they hit it off instantly, so it made sense that Tony would run to him when he was stumped on something.

“You’re sure you’ve looked everywhere? This is a big city, Tony,” Bruce says and he lifts his coffee mug up to his lips to take a sip. They’re in the common living room, for once it’s empty and they’re able to enjoy the space to themselves. Bruce sets the mug down on the coffee table and does a quick glance around the room. “Where’s Steve? Shouldn’t he be a part of this conversation?”

Tony waves him off and leans back into the sofa. “He’s upstairs. Out like a light.”

“Poor guy. This has been hard on him. How far along is he?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I need a doctor. Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?”

Bruce sighs. “I have. Look, if you can’t find someone here then I suggest other cities. It’s not like you don’t have the money.”

“Money isn’t the issue here, Bruce. Steve wants this perfect doctor and...” Tony pauses. He looks up at Bruce, an idea forming in his head. It’s like Bruce can read his mind because he’s quickly objecting.

“No. No no no. Tony, I’m not that kind of doctor!”

“So what? I can get you the equipment you need and boom! All my problems will go away.”

“First of all it’s not that simple and second I don’t know my way around a situation like this. I don’t have an M.D.”

“Oh come on. You’re a smart guy. I’m sure you can figure out how this stuff works!”

“Tony-“

“Please? I am at my wits end here. If I don’t find a doctor then-“

“Try Strange.”

Tony becomes silent and blinks slowly, trying to get his brilliant mind to comprehend what he just heard. “I’m sorry what? Try Strange? Please tell me that is not what you said?”

Bruce just gives a small shrug in response. “I’m sorry. He’s the first person that came to mind. He is a doctor and lives in New York.”

“Yeah, Bruce I’m well aware.” Tony rubs at his aching head. It’s pounding now. “Doctor. Fucking. Strange. Nope, that’s not happening.”

“You wanted help.”

“Yeah from you! He’s not even the type of doctor I need!”

“And I am? I’m a scientist, Tony. At least Strange has an M.D. It’s better than nothing.”

“I’d rather have nothing.”

“Just hear me out. You want someone you know is going to keep this hidden and secure, right?” Bruce asks and Tony nods. “Okay well he’s going to be that person. He knows about us because he is one of us-“

“Ah, let me stop you right there,” Tony interrupts and points a finger in Bruce’s direction. “I may have worked with the guy, once might I add, but I have never initiated him into our group. He’s not an Avenger. He’s a wizard. Big difference.”

“Okay, but he does have some similarities to us. We’re not exactly normal and neither is he. I’m just saying it makes sense to ask someone who knows our situation.”

Tony sighs loudly. Of course Bruce would be right. Damn it. Why did he have to confide in Bruce? He was better off talking to Wilson or Barnes. No, maybe not them. They were always going to side with Steve and right now Tony needed someone that would take his. He thought that person had been Bruce.

“Fine. You’re right,” Tony admits. “you’re absolutely right and I hate it.”

Bruce smiles. “Are you jealous that I came up with the idea?”

“No, I’m pissed because it’s stupid and I can’t stand Strange. He’s so egotistical and big headed. God, he’s annoying.”

Bruce is reaching for his coffee again and he hums. “Sounds like someone I know.”

Tony rolls his eyes and gets up from the sofa, stretching slightly before he’s reaching for his own mug and going back to the small kitchen for a refill. “You better hope Steve likes this idea,” he says as he pours another cup of coffee.

“Why me?”

“Because if he doesn’t like it then it’s all on you and I will say you forced me into it.”

“I think he’ll be fine. We can trust Strange.”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head. “You better be right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I wanted to introduce a new character. I've never written anything with Strange before, but I'm going to try anyway. I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It's very appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time today so I decided to post the next chapter sooner!

After his incident at the track, Steve's put on bed rest. The strict order was not only Tony's idea, but Bruce was involved as well. They were quick to gang up on him and Steve had no choice but to follow the order he was given. He was used to following orders, and he knew if he were to step out of line this time that not only would he risk hurting his child, but receive another lecture from Tony and Bruce.

It wasn't just Bruce and Tony looking out for him; Sam and Bucky took it upon themselves to guard him. Steve found it absurd and a little much, but when he argued against it all he got was the one thing he was trying to avoid: a lecture.

Steve gave up after that.

Natasha kept her eye on him as well and Steve could still picture the disappointed look she gave him when she learned he had been sent to medical again. She scolded him for his careless behavior and a few threatening words were said.

Steve had to accept that his life was going to change and sacrifices needed to be made. It scared him and often kept him up at night. He wondered if he was making a mistake and whenever that thought maked an attempt to enter his mind, he tried to force it out. It had no business being there.

But the fear was harder to keep at bay. He was going to be a father and he didn't know how he was supposed to do it. Running the team was his job and a huge responsibility, and now he had to figure out how to juggle that and raise a baby. It was too much.

It wasn't just those negative thoughts tormenting him everyday, the morning sickness was making his life more difficult than it already was. If Steve wasn't resting then he was running for the bathroom or emptying his stomach in the nearest trash can. It was hell and Steve didn't know how he was supposed to endure any more of it.

He finds himself in the bathroom again, slumped over the bowl and fingers clutching the edges tightly. His head is pounding and he rests it against the rim, the cool porcelain feeling like heaven on his heated, flushed skin. His eyes are squeezed shut as he prepares himself for another round, but it never comes, and for a moment he wonders if it's safe to get up.

But he doesn't want to move, or maybe he just can't. His energy levels were the next thing to be affected by the pregnancy and all his body wanted was rest. Steve decides there's no point in fighting it and he stays where he is, not caring that he's starting to lose feeling in his legs from the uncomfortable position on the floor.

A soft knock on the door reaches his ears and Steve is ready to rip Tony a new one. He appreciates everything his boyfriend has done for him, but the smothering was getting out of hand. The voice in his head reminds him that he's not used to be taken care of, that he's the always putting others before himself, and maybe he should let Tony and everyone else take care of him for a change.

“Tony, not now,” he groans. The door opens anyway and Steve turns his head, wincing when the small movement causes his headache to flare up. It's not Tony at the door, instead a very concerned Bucky. Steve wants to ask who let him in to the apartment, but he can't get the words out; he's going to be sick again.

Bucky is there at his side when he lurches forward and round two happens. The small circles Bucky is rubbing over his back brings some comfort and he tries to focus on that instead of the burning in his throat. He coughs and leans back into Bucky's touch. He doesn't have the energy to reach up and pull the handle on the toilet, but Bucky somehow knows what he wants and takes on the task Steve can't complete.

“Thanks,” he rasps and pushes himself away from the toilet until his back is resting against the wall.

“Do you need anything else?” Bucky asks and hands Steve a tissue. Steve shakes his head as he accepts it and he wipes his mouth. “You look like hell. Skinner too.”

Steve chuckles softly. “I know I've heard that before.”

“When? Was it during that time you had pneumonia or scarlet fever?” Bucky sits down beside him and Steve can't help but move a little closer.

“Probably both occasions.”

“Shit, Steve I swear you're always in here.”

“Blame Peanut.”

Bucky smiles and shakes his head. “Sam told me that's the name you were thinking of calling the kid. He's joking right? Because you can do better than that, Stevie.”

“Says the guy named 'Bucky'”

“Ouch. Punk.”

Steve wants to laugh, but instead a painful groan comes out instead and his hand flies to his lower belly. Bucky is giving him that worried look again. “I'm fine,” he lies.

“You're such a bad liar. Do you want to get up?”

“Not really.”

“Well too bad. Tony's looking for you and he sent me to find you. It wasn't hard."

“So why did he send you instead of coming for me?” Steve asks and Bucky shrugs in response.

“Said something 'bout not wanting vomit on his favorite shirt.”

“Tell him he's an asshole.”

Bucky chuckles and pushes himself off the floor, then he's lending his hand out for Steve to take. “Or you can tell him. Come on.”

Steve doesn't want to leave, but he finds himself accepting Bucky's hand and then he's being pulled up off the floor. His legs are wobbly and the right one is still trying to recover from going numb, but Bucky is there to balance him.

“Thanks, Buck. You didn't have to do this,” he says.

“Don't mention it. I'm the best person for the job.” Bucky smiles proudly.

“Because you're used to it?”

“Well it was always me taking care of you and I'm going to continue to do it, even if you're a lot bigger now.”

“Are you referring to me being pregnant or the serum?”

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. “I was talking about the serum, but I guess it can go both ways.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully. "Jerk."

The common room is empty, the only people present are Tony and Bruce. Steve's brows furrow and he feels like he's in trouble. He turns to Bucky for answers and it's clear he has none when he shrugs.

“There he is.” Tony smiles as he approaches Steve. His smile falters instantly when he looks at him. “Peanut being a handful again?”

“Something like that. What's going on?” Steve's eyes flicker toward Bruce's direction and then landing back on Tony.

“Oh this? Nothing. I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Tony answers and he reaches for Steve's hand and tries to lead him toward the couch, but he doesn't budge. “Steve, it's fine. We're not here to scold you. You've actually been behaving.”

Steve allows himself to be led to the couch and he takes a seat. Bruce and Tony are whispering among themselves and Steve finds himself growing agitated. “What's going on?” he asks again, ending the private conversation going on in front of him.

Tony is the first to speak, “I finally found a doctor! Surprise!”

“Okay.”

“Okay? I've looked everywhere and all I get is a lousy 'okay'?”

“Who is it?” Steve questions. He knew Tony had been looking and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel relieved. He constantly worried about the well-being of not only his child, but himself as well. The extremity of the morning sickness was a growing concern. Tony hadn't answered his question yet and Steve gets frustrated the more he stalls. “Tony, who is it?” Steve repeats, a little harsher this time and Tony lets out a sigh of defeat.

“Okay, but just know that I really did try because I want nothing but the best for you and little Peanut-”

“Tony.”

“I got Strange!” Tony blurts out, his eyes squeezing shut, almost as if he's waiting for Steve to go off on him. The room is silent and Tony slowly peels his eyes open. “Oh, you're not mad?”

“No,” Steve answers and he furrows his brows. The name sounds familiar but he can't put a face to the name. He blames his foggy memory on another pregnancy symptom.

“Oh thank God! It was all my idea!”

“Wait.” Steve holds his hand to silence Tony's excitement. “He's not the same guy who-” The realization hits and Steve let's out a groan. “Tony, he's not even the right kind of doctor!”

“Is he the guy who messes with that hocus pocus bullshit?” Everyone turns to face Bucky, almost forgetting that he was still in the room.

Tony quickly gestures toward him. “Uh who made you part of this conversation? Don't you have something better to do? Wilson, perhaps?”

Steve doesn't miss the way Bucky's expression hardens or the way his metal arm whirs and clicks when he balls his hand into a fist. Steve is quick to come to his rescue and he shoots Tony a disapproving look. “Tony, stop it. I want him here.”

“Fine, fine. Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh yeah, it was Bruce's idea to get Strange. Thanks a lot, Bruce. Now you've made Steve upset.”

“Tony, you're not making the situation any better,” Bruce scolds then he sends Steve a sheepish grin. “But yeah...it was my idea.”

“Told ya! You heard it here first.”

Steve shuts his eyes and rubs at his temples. The headache was back and the bickering wasn't helping. He wants to be mad at Tony, but he doesn't have the energy to even do that. “What did he say?” he asks instead.

“Who? Strange? Well...” Tony trails off and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Did you even talk to him?”

“Yes....no....not exactly. I'm still working on it.”

“God, Tony,” Steve sighs and he gets up from the couch. “Every time I think you're going to do something right. You said you'd fine someone-”

“I did.” Tony quickly interrupts.

“He's not even the right kind of doctor! How is he going to be any help!” The frustration has finally got the best of him and he doesn't care that his voice is raising. The little voice in the back of his mind tells him to calm down before he does something he regrets and he finds himself listening. A shaky breath leaves his lips and collapses back onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. “I'm sorry.”

Bruce is the first to approach and he kneels down in front of him. “You alright?” he asks and Steve gives a small nod in response. “You need to take it easy, Steve. Just relax okay?”

Steve nods again. He forces himself to look in Tony's direction and their eyes connect. “Tony, I'm-”

“No, don't,” Tony says and he takes a step forward, then he's stopping, almost as if he's hesitant to come any closer.

Bruce isn't the only one feeling the high tension in the room and he gets up from his spot. “I'll let you guys talk this out.” He heads for the exit and makes sure to take Bucky with him.

“Tony-” Steve tries again, but Tony is interrupting him.

“Stop. I know what you're going to say and...and you're right. The idea is stupid and I should have talked to you first.”

“I know you're trying.”

“You have no idea how hard this is.” Tony comes closer now and takes the empty spot beside Steve. “Okay, well maybe you do.”

“Is Strange really our only option?” Steve asks.

“No, but Bruce thinks it's the best one. We sort of know Strange and he won't go and tell the press about this. I mean, that is what you're worried about, right?”

“That and...” Steve sighs. “There's a lot I'm worried about. I know we've probably had this discussion a hundred times, but I don't know if I can do this. I want to, but-”

“You're scared. Yeah, we have had this conversation before, but guess what? I'm still scared, too. I'm scared about being a father, about what this baby is going to be like and I'm scared about you. This whole thing has been kicking your ass and I hate seeing you suffer. So maybe Strange isn't the best idea, but it's something.”

“Yeah.” Steve nods. He doesn't say that he's still worried; he's tired of having this conversation and he wishes that sometimes they could talk about something a little more positive. This baby, this gift, was supposed to be that positivity and lately it seemed nothing but negativity was coming from it. Steve hated it.

“If you want someone else then-”

“No,” Steve interrupts. “It doesn't hurt to try.”

“Okay. I'll get in touch with him.”

* * *

 Steve doesn't know why he's worrying about meeting Strange. He wants to blame his sudden anxiety on the fact that he's actually never met him. Tony at least has; the mission was years ago and he vaguely remembers Tony having to meet up with him. Steve had his own assignment and didn't get to tag along. Tony never brought Strange up again and Steve never bothered to ask. Now he was wishing he had.

He's pacing the floor of the common living room and his thoughts are racing. He keeps telling himself that there is nothing to be worried about, but it does little to ease his troubled mind. Steve stops pacing when a sudden wave of nausea hits.

 _Not now. Please not now_ he tells himself and he tries to fight the urge to vomit. He jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he opens his eyes to find Sam beside him. Bucky joins them, no longer interested in lounging around on the couch.

“You okay?” Bucky asks and Steve nods. Bucky eyes him closely, almost as if he doesn't fully believe him. “Steve-”

“I'm fine, Buck,” Steve says and he shoots him a small smile in hopes of assuring him.

“We know you're not fine,” Sam states.

“Okay, you're right. I'm not fine. I'm miserable and I don't know what to do.” Steve gives up on the pacing and finds himself collapsing on the couch. He's exhausted and drained, something he hasn't been in a very long time. It's a huge adjustment.

“Look, you can't be stressing yourself out,” Sam says. “Have you even allowed yourself to rest?”

Steve shoots Sam a glare. “That's all I can do, Sam. I can't do anything else.”

“Okay chill. Don't get snippy with me. I'm just saying.”

“Damn, I knew you could be sassy but this is a whole new level of sass.” Bucky laughs. The look Steve gives him only causes him to laugh harder. “Lighten up, Stevie. You know I'm right.”

Steve wants to be angry, but he can't help the small grin that spreads across his face. “I guess I have been a little-”

“Bitchy?” Sam offers. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Speaking of bitchy,” Bucky says and directs everyone's attention to the new people entering the room.

“Talking about me behind my back again, Barnes?” Tony questions. Bruce is with him and someone else.

Doctor Strange.

Steve gets up quickly, maybe a little too quickly because he suddenly feels dizzy. His stomach is doing flips again and he prays he doesn't get sick.

“Steve, this is the wizard,” Tony gestures toward Strange and Steve's eyes flicker in his direction.

“I'm Doctor Stephen Strange,” the man corrects, making sure to shoot Tony a look before he's stepping closer to Steve, offering him his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I'm-”

“Captain Rogers. I know who you are. Now are you going to be the one to tell me what I'm doing here? Stark has been helpless, as usual.”

Steve tries to ignore Tony when he catches him rolling his eyes. “It's a long story,” he tells Strange. “And honestly I don't know if you can help us.”

“Try me.”


	9. Chapter 9

There's an uneasy silence lingering above them. Strange hadn't said a single words since Steve explained his predicament and it starts to worry him. Finally, Strange lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, then he's turning to face Tony. “You didn't tell me he was pregnant.”

Tony shrugs in response. “I figured it would be easier this way. You can't say no now.”

Strange sends Tony a glare, then he's directing his attention back to Steve. “Rogers, I'm not that kind of doctor. I'm a- was a neurosurgeon. I don't practice anymore. I'm sure you're aware of that.”

Steve nods. “Yes, but right now it seems like you're the only one who can help.”

“There are plenty of doctors that specialize in your condition. I'm sorry but I can't help you.”

“You'd said you'd try.”

Strange inhales sharply. “That was until I knew what kind of help you needed.”

“Great,” Tony says, irritation evident in his tone. “There goes that. You know for a wizard you're pretty pathetic.”

“Are you done?” Strange questions, still showing his annoyance toward the other man. Steve wants to ask about their rocky relationship, but decides its best left for another time.

Tony isn't done with his comments.“If you were a real wizard you could probably find some magical way to help. Thanks for nothing. You can leave now.”

“Tony, stop,” Steve utters.

“Why?” Tony asks. “Clearly he doesn't want to help us. Why even bother?”

“Maybe we need to calm down here.” Bruce steps in, then he turns to Tony. “You said you needed help and he's all we got.”

Strange rolls his eyes. “I don't practice medicine anymore and even if I did, this is not my area of expertise. I was a brain surgeon for crying out loud. How am I any help to you?”

“Maybe you're right,” Steve says and his eyes connect with Strange. “Maybe we're way over our heads here, but like it or not you're the only person that can help us.”

Strange keeps his gaze on Steve, then his eyes are shifting between Tony and Bruce. They're back on Steve again and he let's out a sigh of defeat.

Not a single word is spoken on the long walk to medical. There's eyes on them, Steve can feel the stares, but he pays them no mind. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D is going to start demanding answers soon, but Steve will cross that bridge when he gets there.

The room they end up in is the furthest down the corridor and Steve assumes it's for privacy. The space is smaller than the one's Steve has been in, but he doesn't voice his complaints. They're cramped and Steve can hear Bruce apologizing as he tries to move out of the way for the doctor.

Strange is the first to explore the room; he goes through the cupboards and drawers, absentmindedly pulling out its contents to exam it. “Not bad,” he mutters and then turns around. “You can get on the bed now,” he tells Steve.

Steve is quick to comply. The bed isn't comfortable and he winces when a sharp pain shoots through his lower back. Tony is at his side in seconds, trying to help him anyway he can; Bruce stays quietly in the corner of the room. Steve wishes Sam and Bucky had tagged along, but then he pictures them arguing and complaining about the tight space, and thinks maybe it was better that they stayed behind.

“Do you have any idea how far along you are?” Strange asks. He's turning on the machines now, then crossing the room to get a pair of latex gloves. Steve doesn't answer and then Strange is staring at him. “You don't, do you?”

“No. I-” Steve starts, but Strange doesn't give him a chance to finish.

“I take it I'm the first doctor you've seen.” Strange rolls his eyes and slips on the gloves. “Lift your shirt.” The order is harsh and Steve does as he's told, quickly lifting up the hem of his shirt until his middle is exposed. Large green and yellow bruises cover the area and Strange raises a questioning brow.

“It's a long story,” Steve explains and he shifts uncomfortably on the bed. Luckily Strange leaves it at that and doesn't ask any questions.

“This might be a little cold,” he warns and Steve flinches when a cool gel is applied to his belly. Strange reaches for the transducer and gently presses into the area, the large screen beside the bed lights up. With furrowed brows Strange moves the wand around; Steve stares intently at him.

“Strange?” he asks, but doesn't get a response and it worries him. “Doctor-”

“Hush. I'm trying to concentrate,” Strange answers harshly. With shaky hands he moves the wand a little lower, his brows still furrowed as he searches.

“Having trouble?” Tony mocks. Strange shoots a glare in Tony's direction. Steve reaches for his boyfriend's hand and gives it a squeeze, silently pleading for him to behave.

“There,” Strange finally says and he stills his movements. He presses a button and the screen freezes on the image. Steve keeps his eyes glued on the spot, his lips widening into a smile at the sight of the grainy blob.

“Huh.” Tony leans in to try and get a better look. “Doesn't really look like a peanut. I'm still calling him that though.”

“I can't determine the sex just yet, Stark,” Strange says, not taking his eyes off the screen. He clicks and drags the mouse around the screen. “Just measuring,” he explains when he catches Steve's eye.

“I thought this wasn't your area of expertise?” Tony questions, his right brow raising slightly.

Strange ignores him and continues to measure out the length of the fetus. “You're about eight weeks along,” he tells Steve. “How long have you known?”

“Not long,” Steve answers. His eyes are still on the screen, watching closely as Strange clicks around the image of the baby. His baby. Steve smiles at the thought. “Let's just say it was a bit of a surprise.”

Strange nods and he shoots a quick glance in Tony's direction.“And of all people, you choose him to reproduce with.”

Steve chuckles and smiles at Tony when he glares. “Like I said, it was a surprise.”

The room falls into a silence and then he hears it. _Thumpthumpthump._ A small gasp leaves Steve's lips and his eyes lock on the screen, smiling widely when he catches sight of the small fluttering inside the middle of the blob. “Holy shit.” he breathes.

“Language, Cap.” Tony laughs and he intertwines their fingers. He leans down to press a gentle kiss to his head and Steve glances up at him, noticing how shiny his brown eyes have gotten.

Bruce has stepped further into the room and he lets his own eyes fall on the screen. He smiles and clasps Tony on the shoulder. “Congratulations, guys.”

Strange clears his throat, the sound attracting everyone's attention. “I need to speak to Rogers.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asks.

“I just need to speak with you alone.”

Tony stiffens at those words and he's quick to object. “Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me.”

“I'd prefer just Rogers. I don't need anymore of your snarky attitude.”

Tony opens his mouth to respond and Steve quickly steps in. “Tony, just give us a minute.”

“Steve, you can't be serious. Just let me-”

“Please?”

Tony inhales sharply and rips his hand away from Steve's. He leaves the room, slamming the door hard behind him. The tension still lingers and Bruce shifts uncomfortably. “I better check on him,” he mutters then he's exiting the room.

The awkwardness between the two remaining people is making Steve just as uncomfortable and he wishes he could leave too. Strange seems to want it to end just as badly and he gets up from his spot on the stool. He makes his way over to the opposite side of the room, snapping off his gloves and tossing them in a bin. “Here.” He hands Steve a couple of paper towels and gestures toward the gel still on his belly.

Steve takes the brown paper and wipes the gel away, grimacing when he smears some of it over his shirt. “Thank you,” he says and he shifts into a sitting position. “I appreciate your help with this.”

Strange doesn't respond, instead directing his attention back to the screen. The images come back up and he clicks away. Finally, he turns to Steve. “I printed you some copies.” Steve opens his mouth and Strange quickly holds up his hand to silence him. “You don't have to thank me. Look, I know you want me to be your doctor, but this isn't who I am anymore. I have bigger responsibilities now and doing this just gets in the way. I'm sorry, Rogers.”

“It's okay,” Steve says. “We just didn't know who to turn to. I think this baby is going to be...different and honestly I don't think any other doctor would understand.” Steve places a hand over his belly and smiles softly. “I'm just glad he's okay. Thank you.”

Strange rolls his eyes and leans against the desk. “I told you, it's too early to determine the sex.”

“I know.” Steve is still smiling. “But I think it's a boy. Or maybe Tony does and I'm just going along with it because it makes him happy.”

“I still don't understand why you chose him.”

“He's a handful, but I wouldn't want him any other way.”

Strange grimaces. “Cute.”

Steve chuckles and gets up from the bed. His hand flies to his belly, a shaky breath leaving his lips. He shuts his eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the wave of nausea that appears out of nowhere. The doctor doesn't miss it and he raises a brow.

“Morning sickness?” he asks.

Steve nods his head slowly and rubs at his upset stomach. “It comes and goes, but when it hits it's pretty bad.”

“Hmm. You're staying hydrated? Getting plenty of rest?”

“All the time. I learned the hard way.”

“You said you think this baby could be different? Enhanced you mean?”

Steve shrugs in response. “Something like that. We know there's no guarantee, but it's still a possibility and we want to be ready.”

Strange nods his head and lets out a sigh. “I can't believe I'm even considering this idiotic idea but...I'm going to help you. You're right about having any other doctor care for you. If your child does contain any enhanced abilities and it were to be discovered, it could cause some problems. I know that's probably something you and Stark don't want, and I don't blame you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me just yet. I said I'd help, but if my other duties require immediate attention, don't think I won't hesitate to assist them.”

“I understand. We all have our responsibilities. This one is mine.”

“Good.” Strange nods and he opens the door. “Take it easy, Rogers. I'll see you in four weeks.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It means so much and it brings a smile to my face. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just a heads up. Drama is coming!

Steve finds Tony down in his lab. The genius is tinkering with his suit, something he does when he's upset and needs a distraction. Steve sighs softly and steps further into the workshop, crossing the room until he's standing behind his Tony. He places his hands over Tony's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. Tony stills his tinkering, laying the screwdriver down on the table with a loud clank. Steve flinches at the sound.

“Is it bad?” Tony asks. Steve doesn't supply an answer, instead he continues to rub at the knots in Tony's shoulders. Tony grows impatient and shrugs Steve off. “Fine, don't tell me.”

He gets up from the workbench and wanders to the other side of the room. Steve watches as he pulls up a holographic screen and using his index finger and thumb, he enlarges the image being projected. He's trying to exclude himself from the conversation, but Steve doesn't allow it and he finally answers.

“Everything's fine. You were there.”

Tony's eyes flicker up for a moment to meet Steve's, then he's directing them back toward the screen. “I was and then you and Strange kicked me out.”

“Tony, we just talked. But I swear everything is fine.

“So if everything is fine and dandy then why-”

“He said he wasn't going to help us, but-”

Tony inhales sharply and swipes angrily at the screen until it disappears. His fists come slamming down on the table and he shuts his eyes. He keeps them closed for a moment, then he's staring back up at Steve. “It's fine. We don't need him anyway.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “ Are you done? Because I wasn't. He changed his mind.”

“I'm sorry what? He changed his-why the hell did you not say anything sooner? Fuck, Steve. Sometimes I-”

“You what?”

Tony sighs.“Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

“If you don't want to do this-”

“Oh give me a break!” Tony's voice raises and Steve's body stiffens from the harshness of his tone. “For once I would love it if you'd stop fucking assuming that I don't want to do this. I told you I'm on board and I meant every damn word, but for some reason you don't seem to get that. What do I have to do, Steve?”

“I know you're on board. I-”

“Oh do you? Because I don't think you do! Look what I've done for you, for the baby! Does that not matter?”

“It does matter!” Steve yells.

Tony scoffs and shakes his head. “You do a pretty pathetic job at showing it.”

“Why do we have to do this? Everything was fine until you decided to start a fight. All you do is start a fight and I can't do it anymore, Tony.”

“So what? You think we should break up? Great idea, Steve. Let's break up right as we're about to have a baby.”

“You know I don't want to do that.” Steve's voice shakes as he tries to get his anger under control. The little voice in head is louder now, screaming at him to take it easy. _The baby, think of the baby_. His hand flies to his belly. The sudden action captures Tony's attention and he's rushing over.

“Steve, are you okay? Is it the baby?” Tony asks, placing his own hand over Steve's. A relieved sigh leaves Tony's lips when Steve shakes his head, but he doesn't remove his hand. “I'm sorry,” he says, quietly. Steve can hear the guilt in his voice.

“It wasn't just you. And I understand why you're upset. I shouldn't have allowed for you to be kicked out of the room.”

“No,” Tony sighs and pulls his hand away. “I was acting like an asshole. I won't do it again, promise. I want to be in that room, I don't want to miss a single thing.”

Steve smiles. “I know, and I'm sorry if you think I don't notice what you've been doing. Just a lot has been going on lately and I know that's no excuse-” Steve lets out a sigh when he realizes his rambling is going nowhere. “I'm sorry, Tony.”

Tony smiles and brings Steve close, then he presses his lips to Steve's forehead. “I know. Stop kicking yourself."

Tony places another kiss to Steve's head, then he's wandering back to his original spot and pulls up the screen again. Steve grows curious and he makes his way over to where Tony is standing, letting his eyes land on the screen. A familiar image greets him.

“Is that Peanut?” he asks.

“Yep. I had the scans sent over here. I can print them out if you want.”

“Strange already did.”

“Ah, of course he did.”

Steve reaches out toward the screen, mimicking what Tony had done earlier, and he enlarges the image. Tony smiles proudly as he watches. “I'm learning,” Steve says when he catches Tony's eye.

“I know.” Tony's eyes are back on the screen. “Can you believe that's our baby?”

Steve nods and crosses his arms over is chest. “It's crazy. This is really happening.”

Tony swipes the image away and the screen disappears. “Okay so we have the wizard. Now what?”

Steve shrugs his shoulders in response. There is so much that still needs to be done, but he doesn't know where to start. He never thought he'd be doing this. Having a baby was the last thing he pictured himself doing. “I don't know,” he replies. It's not the answer either one of them are looking for, but Steve doesn't know else to say.

“We'll figure it out.”

* * *

 

The four weeks until Strange is set to return approaches faster than Steve would've liked. It's not that he's dreading the visit, he actually finds the man interesting and not at all like Tony painted him out to be. Though Steve is excited to find out more about his child's well-being, the excitement isn't enough to keep those negative thoughts away. He tries not to dwell on them and he tells himself that his baby is fine. He's been doing everything right and there should be no reason for his baby to be anything but healthy.

But the wall he puts up doesn't hold for long and those thoughts push their way through, filling his mind with fear and doubts. It taunts him, constantly reminding him that the child he carries isn't normal and that no matter how hard he tries, no matter what sacrifices he makes, he can never keep his child safe. Steve isn't going to listen; he'll die trying to keep his baby safe.

It's not only his fears and doubts that Steve finds himself struggling with. The morning sickness and fatigue has run its course, which Steve is thankful for, but he's quickly learning that once one symptom leaves, another takes its place.

The weight gain finally decides to show itself and Steve wishes it hadn't. Nausea and fatigue suddenly become his favorite symptoms; he's familiar with them, having been sick most of his life. They were things he knew how to deal with, but when his middle begin to expand, he didn't know how to accommodate the new change. Carrying a little extra weight was something Steve had never experienced. Most of his life he struggled to get to a healthy weight, and even then his body wasn't capable of that.

His hands roam over the small bump, brows scrunching up curiously as he inspects the area. A smile tugs at his lips as he pictures his baby growing underneath his fingertips. The curve of his belly isn't noticeable under his clothing, but Steve knows that's going to change and by the way things have been progressing so far, he figures that will be soon.

The change in his body first caught his attention when he struggled to fasten his favorite pair of jeans. He had no issues with them a week prior and it became clear that fitting into those jeans-or any for that matter- were going to be another thing he had to give up. His track pants quickly become his favorite article of clothing to wear.

Steve spends a little longer in the bathroom than he knows he should, but the bump has captured his attention and he can't help but explore his new physique. Memories of all the times he'd glance in the mirror and find the skinny, unhealthy reflection staring back at him flashes through his mind. That all changed after the serum, and the scrawny guy disappeared. Now as Steve stared into the mirror, he didn't see the skinny guy or the new and improved version of himself, but instead the image that greets him is one he never thought he'd see and he finally allows the smile to come through.

He thought once he came out of the ice that he wasn't going to want a family and that simple life he had dreamed about, but since meeting Tony his perspectives changed. His life wasn't going to be the simple one he often wondered about living, not with his duties and responsibilities that came with the Captain America title, but any life with Tony and their child was a damn good one.

His hand traces the curve one last time, then he lowers his shirt and exits the bathroom. Soft snoring can be heard when Steve enters the bedroom and he smiles at the sight of his boyfriend. Tony is laying flat on his stomach, one arm dangling off the side of the bed and the sheets crumpled around him. Steve makes his way over to the large bed and adjusts the sheets, freezing when Tony shifts and a small groan leaves his lips.

“What time is it?” Tony mumbles against the pillow.

“Two o'clock in the afternoon,” Steve replies.

Tony only groans again and lifts his head slightly, brown eyes finally opening. “You okay?” he asks.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Long night in the lab?” Steve sits down on the edge of the bed. Tony only nods his head and lays it back down on the pillow, eyes shutting closed again. “Strange will be here soon.”

Tony groans. “Dammit. I thought that wasn't until tomorrow.”

“No, I'm pretty sure it's today.”

“Great,” Tony grumbles and he rolls over onto his back, throwing his right arm over his eyes. “When is he coming?”

“Not sure, but I think we should be ready just in case,” Steve answers and he makes an attempt to get up from the bed, but the sudden grip of Tony's hand around his wrist stops him.

“I think we got time.” Tony smirks and pulls Steve down on the bed with him, chuckling softly when Steve gasps in surprise.

“Tony, wait-” Steve's words are cut short when Tony connects their lips. Steve's eyes flutter shut from the contact.

The kiss starts off slow and gentle, but it quickly takes a turn when Tony nips at Steve's bottom lip, asking for permission to slip inside. Steve can't remember the last time they kissed like this; heated and full of passion. It's been a while.

Tony's hand makes its way down Steve's body and slides up his shirt; Steve can't help but flinch at the contact. The hand is near the growing bump that Steve had hidden and he wishes he can see the look on Tony's face when he discovers it for the first time. The movements of Tony's hand stop and the kiss breaks instantly. Then Steve sees it, the look he's been waiting for.

“Oh my God. Is that-” Tony's eyes are wide and there's a sparkle Steve had never seen. He's been witness to Tony's happiness; a similar glint had been in those eyes before, back when they first expressed their love for each other, but this one was different. It was brighter.

“Yeah.” He nods, the smile only growing when Tony places his hand back over the bump and caresses it gently.

“That's Peanut. Holy shit, Steve that's our baby in there!” Tony is over the moon and he lets his hand explore the new discovery. His eyes take in every curve and he smiles wider than before. “Wow,” he breathes out. “That's our....wow.”

“You okay?” Steve questions when Tony pulls away and leans back against his haunches. Tony nods and lets out a deep breath. He runs his fingers through messy brown locks of hair. “Tony?”

“I'm fine.” Tony quickly waves Steve off. “It's just....this is real, this is happening.”

Steve's brows knit together and he props himself up on his elbows. “Yeah, but you knew this was real. When we saw the sonogram you-”

“No, I know I saw the sonogram, but this....God, Steve this is different. I can see him growing now! You're actually showing!”

Steve laughs and rests his hand over his growing middle. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Tony comes closer and his hand is immediately being drawn to the small bump hidden beneath Steve's shirt. He lifts the shirt to get a better look. “I'm not gonna lie,” Tony says, his eyes darting up to connect with Steve's, then they're focused on the bump again. “It does look a little weird on you. You're normally-”

“Fit? In shape?” Steve offers and their eyes connect again. Tony grins and shrugs his shoulders.

“Something like that yeah.”

“I'm also pregnant.”

“Yeah, absolutely. Honestly I love seeing you like this. Who knew I'd be the one to make this happen.” The grin Tony wears is a smug one and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I think we're done here.” Steve makes another attempt to get up, but Tony is pushing him back down.

“Not yet, Cap. We need to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

Tony gaps at him. “Our baby!”

Steve shoves playfully at his chest. Tony stumbles backward, giving Steve the chance to escape and he gets up from the bed. Tony reaches for his hand to stop him.

“Please?” Tony begs, brown eyes growing large. Steve finds the whole act pathetic and he shakes his hand free.

“Nice try.”

Tony huffs and sits up. “The puppy-dog eyes work on Bruce.”

“Not me. Now get up.” Steve commands, his tone showing more authority than he meant it to. Tony jumps up from the bed, the stupid smirk he sported earlier returning. “Oh no, Tony-”

Tony pulls Steve in close and crashes their lips together. Steve doesn't bother fighting, knowing that this is a fight he can't win, even if he tried. He's pushed back onto the bed and Tony quickly hovers over him, carefully lowering himself down so he doesn't put too much pressure on Steve's middle. Their lips connect again and something inside Steve ignites. There's a fire burning deep in his belly, one that had been put out, but now it's lit again and coursing through his body. He wraps his arms around Tony's neck and tries to bring him closer.

Tony breaks the kiss, earning a displeased look from Steve. “Sorry, but now you want to do this?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve pants, his brow raising in confusion. “Didn't you?”

“Yeah but-"

“Then kiss me.”

He doesn't have to be told twice and Tony does just that, connecting their lips again and nipping at Steve's bottom lip. Steve grants him entrance and they battle each for dominance; Tony wins the battle and he uses his tongue to map out every inch of Steve's mouth.

Steve's fingers find their way to Tony's head and he threads them through the soft dark hair, tugging harshly when Tony sucks at his neck. Steve wants to complain about the marking and the embarrassment that is going to follow when it's discovered by the team, but he can't form any words and instead a low moan slips past his lips.

“I hate to interrupt,” Friday's voice fills the room and Tony pulls away from Steve with an irritable huff.

“Then don't. We're a little busy here,” he replies quickly and he leans down to attach his mouth to Steve's neck again. Steve squirms and tries to push Tony away. Tony pulls back and stares down at him, “What's wrong?” he asks.

“Maybe it's important. This can wait.”

“No, whatever it is can wait. Friday, what is it anyway?”

“Doctor Strange has arrived, boss. He's waiting for you in the common room,” Friday replies.

“Okay, well five more minutes won't kill him.” Tony leans back down, but a strong hand pushing against his chest keeps him getting any closer. He frowns.

“I don't think we can do this in five minutes,” Steve tells him and Tony gaps at him.

“Darling, I'm offended. We've definitely done it in five minutes.”

“Not something to be proud of, boss.” Friday pipes up and Steve tries to bite back the chuckle that wants to escape.

“Zip it or I will take you offline,” Tony threatens the AI. He makes another attempt to kiss Steve, but the look he receives shuts down his efforts. “Okay, fine. I give up.” Tony pulls away from Steve and climbs off the bed, a frown plastered on his face.

Just as Friday had said, Strange is waiting for them and by the look on his face he's clearly annoyed that he had to wait. He's not the only one waiting, Sam and Bucky are there too, both eyeing the doctor closely. Strange catches Steve's eye and he sighs in annoyance.

“Sorry,” Steve is quick to apologize. He knows how precious Strange's time is; the discussion they shared a few weeks ago plays back in Steve's mind. “We got a little...sidetracked.” Steve shoots Tony a warning look, and he prays Tony doesn't reveal the real reason behind their tardiness.

“Right.” Strange narrows his eyes suspiciously, but let's the issue go. “Let's get started. I have other business to attend to.”

“Let me guess, a kid's party?” Tony jokes and Steve sends a glare in his direction. “What? You know it's funny.”

Steve makes a mental note to apologize to Strange once all of this is over.

An awkward silence lingers over them as they make their way toward medical. Steve tried to break it, but it was obvious Strange wasn't in the mood for small talk. He wants to get in and out; Steve doesn't blame him.

“This is your doctor?” Sam hisses quietly beside Steve. He still has his eyes on Strange, watching his every move just in case the man ends up being a threat. Steve is tired of his friends being over-protective, but he just has himself to blame.

“Can we even trust this guy?” Steve turns his head over his shoulder to glance at Bucky. He appears just as concerned and Steve can't help but roll his eyes. Bucky frowns. “I'm just making sure.”

Tony is eyeing the trio and he leans in closer to participate in the conversation. “What are we whispering about? You guys think the wizard is dreamy too?”

Steve's brow raises at the question. “Dreamy? Should I be worried?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response. “I wouldn't. But who knows.”

The playful wink he gives Steve does little to assure him. Sam leans in to whisper in Steve's ear. “I'd keep an eye on that.”

Steve nods his head in agreement.

The reserved room is already set up when they enter and Strange seems pleased when he does a quick scan of the area. Steve doesn't wait this time for Strange to bark orders at him and he climbs on the bed, lifting his shirt to expose the small bump.

“Holy shit.” Steve's eyes snap up in Bucky's direction. Bucky's eyes are wide and glued to the bump. “Steve....” he trails off.

“I know. It's a lot to take in,” Steve says. Bucky only nods and steps closer, gently reaching out as if he wants to touch, and then quickly retracting his hand back. “You can touch, Buck.”

Bucky's eyes only widen more when his flesh hand comes into contact with the bump. “Wow. You're not the skinny guy from Brooklyn anymore huh?”

Tony rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Oh so he can make comments like that and it's okay?”

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is surprised gasp. His eyes shoot down to his belly where the cold gel had been applied. “A little warning next time,” he tells Strange.

Strange ignores him and presses the transducer against the bump. Steve keeps his eyes on the screen and the image that greets him brings a smile to his face. The grainy blob he saw a few weeks prior wasn't just a blob anymore, it was starting to resemble a baby. Steve can clearly make out a head and small hands and feet.

“Damn.” For a moment Steve forgets Bucky is still by his side and he smiles up at him.

“Okay, enough of that.” Tony steps in and gently pulls Bucky away so that he can take his place. “This is my kid, Barnes. I get front row.”

Bucky doesn't argue and he steps back until he's beside Sam. They're both watching the screen with curious eyes and Steve wishes he could have them step closer, but they're already cramped enough as it is in the small room.

“So what's up, Doc?” Tony asks Strange, a playful grin on his face. Strange isn't amused with the jokes and he rolls his eyes.

“Can you take this seriously just once?” Strange says coolly.

“I am. I asked a serious question.”

Strange turns his attention back to the screen and he positions the transducer toward the right, displaying a clearer view on the screen. Steve's eyes are still trained on the image, brows furrowing as he concentrates. He doesn't know if his baby is showing any signs of abnormalities, but he's sure if there were any detected Strange would have spoke up.

“Everything's fine, Rogers,” Strange says, having caught sight of his patients' concerned face.

“Thank God!” Tony breathes out a sigh of relief and he reaches for Steve's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “See? Peanut's fine,” he tells Steve.

Steve nods his head in agreement, a sense of relief washing over him. The soft snickers coming from the corner of the room reach his ears, but he doesn't seem to care. He can feel eyes on him and he knows it's Strange, probably giving him a disapproving look for the nickname, but Steve doesn't look in his direction. All his focus is on the screen.

The image moves and for a moment Steve thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him, but then Tony notices it too and smiles. “Kid, sure knows how to kick.”

Steve watches as the baby stretches and kicks, but he can't feel any of it. Not yet, but he knows he will soon.

“Please tell me it's a boy.” Tony turns to Strange. “I got this feeling, but I need you to confirm it.”

“It's a little early.” Comes Strange's response.

Tony isn't pleased with that answer and he frowns. “Oh come on. Just try.”

With a roll of his eyes Strange moves the transducer around, struggling for a moment to get a clear picture. Finally he finds one and he stills his movements. He turns his attention to Steve. “Like I said, it's a little early but-”

“We get it!” Tony interrupts, his patience suddenly growing thin. “Come on, Doc. You have to give me more than that.”

“Tony,” Steve scolds and he sends him a warning look. It seems to do the trick because Tony calms down and smiles apologetically.

“I feel bad for this kid,” Strange says and he turns back to the screen. “Let's all hope he doesn't end up like you, Stark.”

Tony scoffs and narrows his eyes at the doctor. “So what if he-wait he? It's a boy?”

“Congratulations.” Strange removes the transducer and the screen goes blank, then he gets up and hands Steve a couple of paper towels.

“I knew it!” Tony exclaims and he leans down to press a kiss to Steve's head. “Didn't I tell you? I was right. Come on, Steve you can agree. It's okay.”

Steve chuckles as he wipes the gel from his belly. “You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“That's exactly what I wanted to hear!” Tony smiles and he turns his attention to the other people in the room. “Gentlemen, it's a boy. I was right, you all witnessed it.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Like the doctor said, let's hope this kid doesn't come out like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format was weird or if there were any issues. I'm still trying to get used to the formating!


	11. Chapter 11

Steve catches Strange before he leaves. He remembers the mental note he made earlier and he wants to apologize. “I'm sorry,” he says as he and Strange make their way toward the elevator. Luckily, they aren't followed and Steve's able to make his apology without snarky comments from his boyfriend.

“I'm assuming this is about Stark?” Strange questions and he steps into the elevator. Steve nods and follows. Steve presses the button for the first level.

“I keep telling him to behave, but you know how Tony can be.”

“Believe me I do. Tell me again why him. Maybe you did tell me and I just don't understand why.”

Steve chuckles. “I sometimes wonder the same thing.”

The elevator reaches its destination and the doors open; they step out. “You don't have to walk me out, Rogers. I can manage,” Strange says.

“I know, but I wanted to talk to you in private.”

“Your son's fine. I didn't see anything and if I did I would've mentioned it. Stop worrying.”

“I can't help it.”

“Just try. I'll see you in-”

“Four weeks?”

Strange shakes his head. “I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know, but I promise it won't be more than that.”

“Thank you, Strange.”

“Stephen, please.”

Steve nods. “Thank you, Stephen.”

Stephen reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. It's a little awkward, but Steve still smiles. He watches as Stephen opens a portal with his hands and then he's disappearing through it. Steve waits until the portal shuts before making his way back into the facility.

He doesn't go looking for Tony or Sam and Bucky, instead he makes his way to the training center and the person he's looking for comes into view. He smiles. Natasha is throwing knives at the target, not once missing the center. She's the only one in the room, which Steve finds some relieve in. He's not ready for anyone outside of his team to learn his secret.

“Nat.” Steve calls out to her and she turns to face him, a smile appearing over her face. She lowers her hand and tucks the knife away.

“Hey. What's up?” She asks and she wipes the sweat away from her brow. Steve holds up the manila envelope containing the newest images of his baby and Natasha's smile widens. “Is that-”

“Yep,” Steve replies and she reaches out to take it, but he's faster and he holds it away from her. She huffs in frustration.

“Let me see, Rogers.”

“Okay, but I want to apologize first.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and snatches the envelope from Steve's hand. She keeps her eyes on him as she opens it, one brow raising when he continues to grin. She pulls the pictures out and smiles wide. “Aw she's cute. Has Stark's big head, but other than that she's cute.”

“His head is a little bug, huh?”

Natasha glances up at him. “She,” she corrects with narrowed eyes. Steve winces and then Natasha is frowning. “No! Steve, it's supposed to be-” Her eyes are back on the picture and she grumbles. “Fine.”

The pictures are placed back in the envelope and shoved into Steve's hands. He laughs. “I'm sorry, Nat. I tried to warn you.”

“You're a traitor,” She says and Steve is positive she's talking about the baby.

“Do you want to feel him?” Steve asks and he reaches for her hand. He leads her hand to his belly and Natasha gasps in surprise.

“Shit, Steve you're really packing on the pounds huh?” Natasha grins and gives the small bump a rub. “Goodbye, abs.”

Steve rolls his eyes and Natasha only laughs. The moment between them doesn't last long and the sound of footsteps reach Steve's ear. He turns his attention toward the door, thinking it's going to be Tony approaching them, but instead another familiar face greets them. Steve tenses and he tries to keep the envelope out of view

Brock Rumlow comes closer and Natasha quickly removes her hand from Steve's belly, but the agent still noticed. “What's going on here? Is Captain America getting a little too friendly? Better not let Stark see you.”

“Nothing happened,” Steve replies coolly. He's worked with Rumlow a few times, but not enough for him to consider them friends.

“Easy, Captain. I'm just fucking with you. Long time no see.”

“Been busy.” Out of habit Steve's hand falls to his belly and he regrets it when Brock's eyes follow. He quickly removes his hand. Brock's eyes are still lingering on the spot and the way he's staring sends alarm bells off in Steve's head.

“Are you going to keep staring or tell us what you want?” Natasha asks and Brock's eyes lock with hers. He smiles.

“Fury's looking for you,” Brock says and then his eyes are back on Steve. “Both of you.”

Natasha steps in front of Steve to block Rumlow's line of vision and their eyes connect again. “We'll be there. You can go now.”

Brock smirks and he turns to leave, then he spins around. “ Oh and, Captain,” he says. “Congratulations.”

Steve watches as he disappears out of the room, and even though Rumlow is gone, the uneasy feeling in Steve's stomach remains.

“That was weird,” Natasha comments.

Steve nods his head in agreement and he places a protective hand over his middle. “Very.”

“I wouldn't stress about it.” Natasha takes a few steps toward the exit, then she's pausing and turning around when she realizes Steve isn't behind her. “You coming?”

“I think I better sit this one out. I'm not much help these days,” Steve answers. He doesn't want to tell her the real reason, but Natasha knows him well enough and she is quick to see through him.

“You're scared of Rumlow? I'll make sure he doesn't say anything until you're ready.”

“Thank you.”

“But you know this was going to happen sooner or later, right?”

“I was kind of hoping for later.”

“Don't worry about it, Steve.” Natasha gives him a warm smile, then she's turning and leaving the room.

A heavy sigh leaves Steve's lips as he watches her go. If only it was that easy.

He doesn't bothering looking for Tony after that. He's probably still gloating about being right or down in his lab, and Steve doesn't want to interrupt him. Instead he makes his way back to the apartment, keeping his eyes alert as he passes by Shield staff in the hallways. The uneasy feeling never left and he's locking the door to the apartment the minute he's inside. He tries to tell himself that he's being paranoid, but the look Brock was giving him was unnerving.

Steve rests his head against the door, his hands still on the lock, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. The stress of his life drastically changing and then the constant fear of someone harming the child inside him is becoming too much to handle. He tries to calm himself again, the voice in his head reminding him that stress is dangerous in his condition. He worries so much about someone bringing harm to his son, but he never once stopped to think about himself and the damage he could be causing.

He takes a step away from the door, but his hand is still gripping the lock tightly. There's no reason to be fearful; no one in their right mind would try and cross him, or any of the other Avengers for that matter. The facility was a safe and guarded place. He lets go of the lock.

It's late when he hears Tony come in and Steve rolls over, tired eyes landing on the alarm clock perched on the nightstand. He squints at the large numbers that read: 12.30. He's surprised that Tony is home this early, he's usually not crawling into bed until three or four. Steve tries to go back to sleep and he shuts his eyes, but they're shooting open when he hears the bedroom door creak open. The bed dips on his left and Steve reaches out, fingers brushing against Tony's arm.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” Tony whispers as he crawls into bed. Steve doesn't answer at first and he brings himself closer to Tony.

“Sort of,” Steve replies. He buries his face in the crook of Tony's neck, inhaling the familiar scent. It brings a needed comfort and he's eyes are drifting shut again.

“Sorry.” Tony's hand trails down between them and rests on the bump. “How's Peanut?”

“Good.” Steve mutters against Tony's neck. He pulls away and lays his head over Tony's chest. “But I think we need to find a new name.”

“Why? Peanut is a great name.”

“Tony, we can't call our son Peanut.”

“Fine.” Tony huffs and gently shifts himself, careful not to disturb his tired boyfriend. “What did you have in mind?”

Steve yawns. “Definitely not Peanut.”

A soft chuckle leaves Tony's lips, and Steve can feel the small vibrations in his chest. He's better now that Tony is beside him, but then he finds his mind wandering again. He should tell Tony how he feels, but lately that's all their conversations consist of. It's always about him and never about the other. That needs to change.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, his head tilting up toward Tony. The darkness surrounding them makes it impossible to see Tony's face, but the way his body shifts let's Steve know he's uncomfortable. Talking about his feelings never came easy to Tony; it took a few months for him to admit his true feelings for Steve.

“I'm fine,” Tony finally answers. Steve can hear how forced the words sound.

Steve knows he shouldn't push, it would just cause another fight, but he needs some reassurance. He needs to know Tony is really okay. “Tony?”

“Steve, seriously. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep.”

“Can't.”

The harsh intake of breath from Tony lets Steve knows he's pushed. “I'm fine,” Tony repeats and Steve is ready to just give up on the conversation. It's quiet for a few moments before he adds, “but obviously you're not fine.”

“Just tired.” It's not a complete lie. He's mentally and physically drained, and if they weren't having this conversation he'd be asleep right about now.

“Mmm hmm. Anything else, Cap?”

“Don't make this about me, Tony.”

“It's always going to be about you. Now talk to me.”

There's no getting out of this one and Steve has no choice but to let out all his pent up thoughts. “I caught Rumlow staring.”

Tony snorts. “Can you blame him? You're definitely something to look at.”

Steve glares. He's glad it's dark enough that Tony can't see it. “Tony, not like that,” Steve whines and he pulls himself free from Tony's grip. He sits up and leans forward, burying his face in his hands.

“I'm sorry,” Tony says and the bed creaks when he joins Steve. He places a comforting hand over Steve's shoulder. “What happened?”

“He knows.”

“Okay.”

Steve's head whips in Tony's direction. “Okay?” he repeats.

With a sigh Tony removes his hand from Steve's back, then he's reaching over and the room lights up with a dim glow. Angry tears are gathering in Steve's eyes and he wishes the lights were off again, at least Tony wouldn't see them.

“Okay so he knows. What's the problem? Everyone in this facility is going to find out. Were you expecting to keep this hidden forever?” Tony asks. Steve wants to comment on his tone, but he decides against it. He's not in the mood to fight.

“I don't trust him,” Steve admits. He can't explain his reason for the lack of trust, especially when there should be no reason for him not to trust Rumlow. The man was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D; they were on the same side.

“I mean the guy's a little closed off, but he's one of S.H.I.E.L.D's men and I think they're all that way.”

“No. The way he stared. His eyes-” Steve sighs in frustration. “It was like there was some sort of intention behind them, and not a good one.”

“Steve, look at me. Darling, look-hi.” Tony smiles when their eyes finally meet. “You're doing it again. Remember we talked about the worrying thing?”

“I'm sorry.”

“Come here.” Tony opens his arms and Steve accepts the embrace. “Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours. No one is going to hurt-”

“Peanut?” Steve offers when Tony trails off.

“No, we said that's out remember? Gosh this is harder than I thought.” Tony scratches at his beard as he thinks.“You know what, we'll think of something. The point is, no one is going to hurt him. Not even that douche-bag Rumlow. I won't allow it.”

Steve smiles and leans in to press his lips against Tony's. “I know you won't,” he says when they break apart.

“I'm mean it, Cap. I won't let anyone hurt you or-” Tony trails off again and he let's out a sigh of frustration. “Okay, we seriously need a name for this kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, but I'm doing some stuff with my family today and wanted to get this posted! Ignore any errors, I was rushing! So yeah, Rumlow is suspicious huh? I will get to more on that and there will be some more Strange/Steve moments because honestly they need to bond. I will update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little longer than I expected, which I guess is a good thing. I wanted to have some fluffy moments before the drama starts up again. Hope you all enjoy it!

Finding a name for their unborn son turns out to be a lot harder than Steve imagined it would be. Tony is the first to give up on the task, saying they should just name him Tony Jr. or the first name they had for him, Peanut. Steve is quick to shut down those suggestions. The options for naming a boy are endless, and if Steve is lucky enough to find a handful of decent ones, it's Tony who shuts them down. Steve believes he only does that not because he doesn't like the names, but to get back at him for shooting down his ideas. They end up back at square one.

Steve gives up on the search. It's overwhelming and a recipe for stress. He reminds himself to take it easy and not worry over the little things. He promised Tony he'd work on it and he intended on keeping that promise.

The less Steve finds himself worrying, the more his own excitement for their baby's arrival makes itself known. He distracts himself with sketching-something he hasn't done in a while-and the hobby actually helps calm him, but it's not enough sometimes. That pestering voice always reminds him of his encounter with Rumlow.

It strikes Steve as odd when weeks go by and he had still heard nothing from S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America and Iron Man were having a baby, that should've spiked some conversation, but maybe the news hadn't spread throughout the facility. Natasha did promise to keep Rumlow from spilling the news, and she never broke any of her promises.

The sun is just starting to rise when Steve leaves the apartment. Tony isn't home yet, and Steve figures he spent another long night in the lab and chose to sleep there to avoid waking him. Steve doesn't complain, having Tony sleep downstairs meant that he had the whole bed to himself, and he wonders if the sudden burst of energy he has is from a good night's sleep or because the constant fatigue brought on from his pregnancy finally ran its course.

He leaves a note this time.

There's a chill in the air when Steve steps outside and he zips up his gray hoodie. A familiar energy is coursing through him and he fights the urge he has not to run when he reaches the track. Walking the track is nowhere as exciting as running, but Steve doesn't deny the fact that it's peaceful; he's able to enjoy the quiet morning.

  
His hands are buried in the front pockets of his hoodie, one hand rubbing lazy circles over the growing bump hidden behind the the clothing. It's grown since his last encounter with Strange. The doctor never leaves his mind and Steve finds himself wondering when their next meeting is going to be. He's in the beginning of the second trimester and is due for another check-up, but he knows that Strange is busy.

  
Steve is ripped from his thoughts when he hears someone running behind him, and he turns around to find Bucky coming toward him; Sam is trailing behind. Bucky slows down when he catches up to Steve. “You shouldn't be here,” he pants and his brow raises.

  
Steve gives his friend a small shrug in response. “I think I'm allowed to walk. Why are you here?”

  
Bucky grins and tilts his head toward Sam. The glare Sam gives Bucky when he finally catches up is enough to have both soldier's laughing. “You think this is funny?” Sam is still glaring at them. “Damn super soldiers.”

  
“New running buddy?” Steve questions Sam, but Bucky is the one who responds.

  
“Something like that. Wilson doesn't like being alone when he runs.”

  
“You know I'm starting to regret asking you to join me,” Sam tells him, then he's turning to Steve. “And what the hell do you think you're doing?”

  
“Walking the track,” Steve replies. “Aren't you the one who suggested it?”

  
Sam lets out a sigh. “I did say that huh? Listen, I better not find you doing anything stupid.”

  
“That's all Steve does,” Bucky says with a grin and he places his hand over Steve's shoulder. His lighthearted expression takes on a more serious one when he asks,“Are you okay?”

  
“Good,” Steve replies with a small smile. He's not lying this time and it's obvious his friends are aware of it too because Bucky nods and pats him on the shoulder.

  
“And how's little Sammy?” Sam coos and reaches out to feel the bump.

  
Steve rolls his eyes and unzips his hoodie to allow Sam's touchy hands better access. “He's good. Sammy? Really?”

  
“Hey, this kid needs a name and not one after some nut.”

  
“I think he's referring to Stark. Do you want me to kick his ass, Stevie?” Bucky jokes.

  
Sam pulls his hand away from Steve and gives Bucky the dirtiest look he can muster. “Fuck you, man. We're not running anymore.”

  
“That's fine with me. It's not like you can keep up anyway.”

  
“That's cold.”

  
Steve chuckles. “I don't have a name for this little guy yet. It's a lot harder than you think.”

  
“Dude, name him Sam and be done with it,” Sam says.

  
“Anything other than that,” Bucky adds. “And for the love of God don't name him after Stark. No offense.”

  
“None taken. That idea is already out.”

  
“Thank God!” Sam cries out in relief.

  
“Maybe James?” Steve suggests and he continues his walk down the track. His friends join him; Bucky is on his left and Sam on his right.

  
“Steve, don't name the kid after me either,” Bucky says with a frown.

  
“Buck, you're the bravest person I've ever met. He'd love being named after you.”

  
“Oh but he'll hate Sam? Gee thanks, Cap.”

  
“As much as I appreciate it, I think it's a bad idea. This kid needs his own name. Not mine and especially not bird brain over here.”

  
Steve smiles and absentmindedly rubs at his belly. He likes the idea of naming his son after his best friends, but he decides to take Bucky's advice. The last thing he needs is Tony finding out and throwing a hissy fit. “Okay, but if I can't figure something out before he's born then I'm naming him James or-”

  
“Come on, “ Sam edges with a grin. “You know you want to.”

  
Steve sighs. “Or Sam,” he finishes.

  
“Yes!”

  
Bucky shakes his head at Sam. “You're pathetic.”

  
“I think I changed my mind. I'll figure out another name.”

  
“You're going to stress yourself over this aren't you?” Steve doesn't reply and Bucky rolls his eyes. “Okay, name him....” Bucky trails off and his brows scrunch together as he thinks. “Fuck, this is hard.”

  
“Not helping, Buck.”

  
“For Christ's sake. Just name the kid Sam and be done with it,” Sam says.“Okay, okay fine,” he adds when he catches Steve's eye. “What's the first name that comes to mind? Don't say James.”

  
Steve's brows furrow as he thinks. The pages of names he's read flashes in his mind, but he can't remember favoring any of them. Then from out of nowhere, his mind supplies a name. “Peter.”

 

"Peter?” Sam questions. “Did you say-”

  
“Wait, like that kid we went to school with?” Bucky asks next. “Didn't he kick your ass?”

  
“No.” Steve groans. “God, Buck don't ruin this for me. I kind of like it. Peter Sta-”

  
“Don't say it!” Sam threatens.

  
“Stark.

“He said it.”

  
“Peter Stark,” Steve tests it out, a small smile tugging at his lips as he hears it. He likes the sound.

  
“Or Peter Rogers. That's kinda cute, right?” Sam asks.

  
Bucky shrugs his shoulders. “I think they're both stupid. But hey he's your kid, Stevie.”

  
Steve smiles. He keeps repeating the name over and over in his head, each time sounding better than the next. He likes the name, no _loves_ it.

  
Now all he has to do is tell Tony.

* * *

 

The note on the kitchen counter is the first thing Tony notices when he enters the apartment. He yawns and makes his way into the room, picking up the note and letting his eyes scan over it. He blinks and rubs at his eyes when he finds himself rereading the first part of the note. Tony understands it enough and sets the piece of paper back down.

  
“Friday, he's not in medical again, is he?” He asks the A.I.

  
“No, boss. He's with Wilson and Barnes. Would you like any other updates?”

  
“I think I'm good.” Tony yawns. There's relief knowing Steve isn't out being reckless and Tony decides there's no reason to worry; Friday would update him if anything changes. He just hopes nothing does.

  
The bed is neatly made when Tony enters the bedroom and he can't help but shake his head. Steve is always keeping the apartment tidy and Tony almost feels bad about messing it up when he crawls under the sheets. He's out the minute his head comes into contact with the pillow underneath him.

  
Tony knows he hasn't been asleep that long and he starts to wonder why he's awake. It isn't until a hand touches his shoulder does it startle him and his eyes shoot open. His first instinct is to protect himself and he sits up quickly to throw a punch. His fist connects with a much stronger hand and he yelps in surprise when his attack is blocked.

  
“Tony, stop. It's me.”

  
Steve is sitting near the edge of the bed, brows furrowed and hand still keeping Tony's own in a tight grip. Tony sighs in annoyance and yanks his hand away. “Fuck. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you,” Steve says.

  
“I could've hit you.”

  
“Probably wouldn't have hurt.”

  
Tony rolls his eyes. “Cocky bastard,” he mutters. Steve smiles and the sight alone is enough to diminish all of his irritation. Steve is staring at him, the smile still there and Tony raises a questioning brow. “Okay you gotta tell me what's going on, Cap.”

  
“I know we've been struggling to find a name and I think I found one,” Steve says and his smile, if possible, grows wider.

  
“Yeah? Did you finally come around to the idea of Tony Jr?” Tony ask with a grin. Steve just rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay. Tell me.”

  
“Peter.”

  
Tony is silent. He lets the name bounce around his head and his brows scrunch together as he pictures it. “Wait, where did that come from? You said you couldn't find anything.”

  
“I don't know. Bucky said-”

  
“Oh God this was Barnes idea wasn't it?” Tony groans. Steve is frowning at him now and Tony knows he's in hot water. “I'm sorry but-”

  
“You don't like it?” Steve questions. The sound of his voice is enough to break Tony's heart, and he lets out a sigh.

  
“I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to upset you. I just think-is this really the right name?”

  
Steve nods and places a hand over his belly. “I think it is. It fits him.”

  
“We need to-I don't know...” Tony heaves a sigh when he stumbles over his words. Steve is still staring at him, brows knitted together in confusion and Tony knows he needs to watch what he says next. “And you really thought this through?” he asks after a few minutes of silence.

  
“Yes,” Steve replies and his smile returns, lighting up his features. The last thing Tony wants to do is be the one to cause that smile to disappear.

  
“Honey, I know you like it and I get it, it's cute, but-” Tony pauses. _Don't screw this up, don't screw this up._ “What about...Morgan?”

  
“Morgan?” His smile is gone and Tony hates himself. “Okay,” Steve says slowly, as he registers the name.

  
“It's the name I picked, remember?”

 

Steve nods as he recalls the memory of shooting down that name the second Tony mentioned it.“But I like Peter.”

  
“There's no way we can discuss this without a fight, is there?”

  
“I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just telling you that I found a name I actually like.”

  
“Okay, fine.” Tony gives up. “You get the first name and I get the middle. Does that sound fair?”

  
“It's not Morgan is it? Because Peter Morgan doesn't really sound-”

  
“Hey! We had a deal.” Tony reminds him. “But yeah you're right on that one. Okay fine, I'll come up with something.” Steve is smiling again and Tony can't help but smile in return. He reaches out to touch the bump and he rubs it gently. “You're getting bigger.”

  
“I know.” Steve groans and Tony's eyes shoot up to connect with his.

  
“It's not a bad thing.” Tony leans closer so that he's eye level with Steve's middle. “Hey, Pea-I mean Peter.” Tony glances up at Steve again. “Can he even hear me?”

  
Steve nods. “I think so. Keep talking to him.”

  
“Hey, Peter,” Tony continues and his smile widens. He's starting to like the sound of the name. “It does kind of fit him, huh?” Steve nods and Tony's sure he's going to get an 'I told you so' lecture here in a minute.

  
But the lecture never comes. Steve is still smiling down at him. “I take it you like the name?”

  
Tony may have spoken too soon. He frowns and pulls his hand away. “Don't push it, Rogers. I just said it fits him, that doesn't mean I-” He sighs and hangs his head. “Okay, you got me. It's grown on me.”

  
Steve gasps in surprise and he's reaching for Tony's hand again, placing it over his middle. “Did you-”

  
“No?” Tony knows he must look every bit as confused as he sounds. “What did I miss?”

  
“Don't move your hand,” Steve instructs. Seconds turn into minutes and nothing happens. Tony moves his hand slightly and Steve just brings it right back. “Wait, he was moving. I felt him moving.”

  
Tony's hand is back on that same spot, but he doesn't feel anything. He frowns. “I guess he stopped.”

  
“Just give it a minute. He'll do it again. Try talking to him.”

  
“Okay. Um...gosh I don't know what to say to him. I'm not very good at this, Steve.” Tony sighs. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say.  He never thought that he'd be talking to his unborn son.

 

"Say anything," Steve says and Tony nods.

 

“Hey, Peter.” His voice is soft, unsure as he speaks and he glances up at Steve. He receives a nod of approval and continues, “I'm sorry you ended up with a name like this.” Tony chuckles when his ears pick up the soft huff from Steve. “I'm kidding. I can't wait to meet you, buddy.”

  
Tony's hand is still roaming over the bump, hoping that he will get the chance to feel his son move. But after a few seconds of no activity, he decides to give up. “Okay, he obviously doesn't like me and-”

 

Then he feels it.

  
His eyes widen when a tiny foot pushes against his hand. “Holy shit! Did you feel that?” He finds himself asking.

  
Steve nods his head, smiling. “Yeah. He likes your voice.”

  
“He's still going! Look at that!” Tony's own smile grows with each push and jab from his son. “Wow. This is-this is amazing.”

  
Steve is shifts on the bed, wincing from a particular hard poke to his ribs. “I think he likes your voice a little too much.”

  
Tony frowns and he bends down to try and calm his son. “Hey, Pete I'm gonna need you to chill out. You're hurting daddy.”

  
His words seem to do the trick because he quickly notices the way Steve relaxes and exhales softly. Tony gives Steve's belly one last rub, then he pulls his hand away and leans up to connect their lips for a quick kiss.

  
“So are we going to tell the others or-”

  
“We should tell them. Sam and Buck already know.”

  
“Why is it that I'm always the last to know?” Tony asks and he rises to his feet. He offers his hand for Steve to take and he gently pulls him off the bed.

  
“You're not.” Steve winces again and quickly waves Tony off when he catches the concern look spreading across his face. “Back just hurts,” he explains.

  
“I can fix that, you know. Okay, so we finally have a name. Peter-wait is he taking your last name or mine?”

  
“Yours right?”

  
“Or we hyphenate it?”

  
Steve blows out his cheeks. “Who knew having a kid would be this difficult?”

  
Tony chuckles in response. “And this is just picking out a damn name. Just wait till he's born. It's only going to get worse from here.”

  
“I don't want to think about that. Not yet. I was thinking just Stark.”

  
“Hmm, I mean why am I going to complain over my own name? Peter Stark. Morgan sounds better but-”

  
“Are we really going back to that?”

  
“It's not a bad name, Steve. How about we just save it for the next one?”

  
“Next one?”

  
Tony shrugs. “Pete's gonna need a sibling. I didn't have any and look how I turned out. Not good, Cap.”

  
Steve smiles and shakes his head. “We'll see.”

 

The common room is empty all except for Bruce when they go downstairs. He glances up from the pile of paper's he's reading and takes off his glasses. “Hey. Sorry, I can move. I just-” he tries to move the papers and instead they scatter across the coffee table.

 

Tony shakes his head and walks over to help. “Don't. We actually want to announce something to the team, but I guess you'll just be the first to hear it.”

 

“Is this a good thing?” Bruce asks and he's eyes flicker in Steve's direction. The smile he gets from the captain is enough to answer his question. He smiles. “What is it?”

 

“Well for one,” Tony says and he hands Bruce the papers he collected. “Baby's kicking.”

 

“That's great! Is he doing it now?”

 

“No.” Steve shakes his head and rubs at his middle. “I'll let you know when they start back up again.”

 

Bruce nods and then he's turning back to Tony. “And what's the second thing?”

 

“I heard you're naming him Peter?” Natasha interrupts as she enters the room. She's staring at Steve with narrowed eyes.

 

"Sam tell you?" Steve asks, and he sighs when she nods. "I was going to tell you, all of you, but I guess-”

 

“When? After the kid is born?”

 

“No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to really make sure before I told you.” Steve tells her and he hears Tony gasp behind him.

 

“So what the hell am I, Steve?”

 

Natasha peeks over Steve's shoulder. “He loves me more, Stark. Get over it.”

 

“Yeah well-Peter kicked for me so I win there, Romonoff.”

 

Natasha is staring at Steve again and she crosses her arms over her chest. “Please tell me he's lying?”

 

“No.”

 

With a roll of her eyes Natasha reaches out and places her hand over Steve's middle. “So Peter huh?” she asks and Steve nods his head slowly. She sighs. “I guess it's cute. If it was a girl, you would've named her after me right?”

 

Steve smiles. “Of course.”

 

“Nope!” Tony steps in. “Morgan is the name we're going with. Find another baby.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. She pulls her hand away, a slight frown on her lips when Peter doesn't kick for her. “Next time,” she says quietly.

 

The ache in his back starts up again and Steve rubs at the spot. “I think you better sit down, Cap,” Tony tells him and Steve nods his head in agreement.

 

Bruce moves over to make room for Steve. “Better?” he asks.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

Natasha takes the spot next to him and places her hand over the bump again. “I need to feel this little guy move.”

 

“Good luck,” Tony says from the kitchen. He grabs a coffee mug from the cupboard and fills it. He takes a sip and walks back into the living room. “He only kicks for me.”

 

Natasha ignores him and leans down to talk to the bump, “Don't listen to him. You'll kick for me too. I'm your favorite.”

 

The hard kick she gets in response is enough to put a smile on her face and a wince on Steve's. She shoots him an apologetic smile, but Steve knows she's not really sorry. Steve feels eyes on him and he glances toward his right. Bruce is staring at them.

 

“You can feel, Bruce,” Steve tells him.

 

“Oh no. I don't think-”

 

“Come on, Bruce.” Natasha grabs his hand and places it over the spot Peter is currently kicking. Bruce gasps in surprise and smiles.

 

“Wow. How does it feel?” he asks Steve.

 

“Weird.” Steve glances down at his belly. The movement dies down and Steve let's out a small sigh of relief.

 

"Did he stop?" Tony asks and Steve nods his head in response. Tony makes his way around the sofa and leans down to press a soft kiss to Steve's head. “I'm gonna work downstairs. You good here?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve nods.

 

“Good. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Tony smiles and gives him another kiss, then he leaves the room. Steve feels eyes on him and he turns. Natasha is smirking at him.“What?”

 

“Nothing. You guys are just disgustingly cute,” Natasha replies, then quickly adds. “It's not a bad thing. I'm glad you're happy. For a while I thought you were going to end up alone.”

 

Steve frowns. “Things change.”

 

“You got that right.” Natasha pokes at his belly.

 

“How's everything?” Bruce asks.

 

“Good. Strange says the baby's fine,” Steve answers.

 

“So I guess my idea to bring him on wasn't so bad after all huh?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

“You're not still worried about Rumlow, are you?” Natasha asks and Steve stiffins at the name. It doesn't go unnoticed.

 

“Rumlow?” Bruce furrows his brows. “I'm confused. What's going on here?”

 

Steve sighs and shifts uncomfortably. His back is starting to bother him again. “It's nothing,” he finally answers.

 

Natasha raises a brow. “It is too something. Listen, he won't hurt you.”

 

“But Fury-”

 

“Doesn't know a damn thing. He did ask for you though, so I'd tell him soon if I were you.”

 

“I'm working on it. It's not easy.”

 

“I know.”

 

Bruce sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I'm still confused.”

 

Natasha smiles and gets up from the couch. “I'll fill you in later.” She sends him a wink, then she leaves the room.

 

“So are you guys-” Steve trails off and Bruce's face heats up with embarrassment. He rubs at the back of his neck and Steve smiles. “It's okay. You don't have to tell me.”

 

“It's complicated.”

 

Steve nods. “I know a thing or two about complicated.”

 

Bruce laughs and lays his hand back over Steve's belly. “I guess you do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to end it. Anyway, some more drama is coming and then Peter will be born! I'm just as excited! Thank you for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Noah?”

 

“Luke?”

 

“James?"

 

“No, stop with James already. Zeppelin?”

 

“What?”

 

“It's part of a band, Steve. Get it together.”

 

“Oh then no. Ian? My grandfather's name.”

 

“Eh. No offense, honey.”

 

“Peter Ian.”

 

“Nope. I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling it. And hang on, why are you spitting out names? I'm the one picking the middle name.”

 

“Then pick. I kind of like-” Steve flips through a couple pages in the book, brows furrowing when he can't find a name he likes.

 

“Zip it. You don't get a say. What about-let me see that damn thing.” Tony snatches the book from Steve's hand and skims through the pages. “Okay um how about...Benjamin? We can shorten it to Ben or-actually wait, I don't like it.”

 

“Peter Benjamin. No, Tony I like it. I really like it.”

 

“It is kind of nice, huh? Man I'm good. You should've let me name the kid a long time ago.” Tony smiles and hands the book back to Steve. He gets up from the bed, crosses over the room and enters the connecting bathroom.

 

“I wish you didn't have to go,” Steve tells him. He flips through the book mindlessly for a second before tossing it to the side.

 

“I wish I didn't have to go either, but this meeting is a big deal. Well, actually, I don't want Pepper to yell at me if I skip out on another one.”

 

Steve pushes himself off the bed and follows Tony to the bathroom. “How long until you get back?”

 

“I don't know, but I promise it won't be one of those all day things. Don't look at me like that,” Tony says when Steve pouts.

 

“Is it working?” Steve asks, hopeful that the new trick he's learned has some kind of effect on his boyfriend.

 

“No. God, this is what I get for showing you puppy-eyes. Not gonna lie, it looks cute on you, but no it's not going to work.”

 

Steve frowns and leans against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Hey, when is your favorite doctor supposed to be stopping by?” Tony quickly changes the subject and turns to face the large mirror in front of him.

 

“Not sure. He said it would be soon.” Steve tries to keep the worry out of his tone. It's been more than four weeks since he lost saw Strange and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a little alarming. Tony hums in response and adjusts his suit jacket.

 

“I'm sure he'll come around.”

 

“Why do you hate him?”

 

Tony turns his head slightly to glance in Steve's direction, then he's turning back to the mirror to fix his tie. He sighs. “I don't hate him. He just irritates me sometimes. You know how it is.”

 

“I don't. Believe it or not he doesn't irritate me like he does you. I actually want to get to know him a little better.”

 

“Why?” Tony takes one last look in the mirror, then he approaches Steve, placing one hand over his belly. Steve steps out of the way to allow Tony through and Tony continues,“are you saying we should let him join our group?”

 

Steve shrugs his shoulders and follows Tony back into the bedroom. “I don't see how it would be a bad thing. He would make a great addition to the team. With his skills-”

 

“With his skills? Steve, we don't need anyone else. Besides, I'm sure if you asked him he'd just decline the offer. He deals with his own shit and we deal with ours. That's just the way it is.”

 

“Maybe. It's worth a shot.”

 

“Take it from me, it's not worth trying. Listen, I better get going. I'll see you later.” Tony leans in to kiss Steve goodbye, then he's leaving the room. “I love you!” He calls out, then Steve hears the front door close.

 

“Love you too,” Steve mutters to himself.

 

The rest of the morning is uneventful. There's only so much lazing around he can take and it quickly becomes boring. He thinks about taking another walk around the track, but the sharp pain in his back and the fear of bumping into someone makes him reconsider the idea. Telling Fury was still on the list of things that needed to be checked off, but Steve hadn't gotten that far down the list yet.

 

He settles himself on the sofa with his sketchbook, but that too becomes impossible to do. Peter is awake, kicking and rolling around. Steve huffs and sets his sketchbook down and he places a hand over his growing stomach.

 

“You need to calm down, kiddo,” Steve tells his belly. He gets a hard kick to the ribs in response.

 

With a heavy sigh Steve closes his book and leans forward to set it down on the coffee table. It takes him a good five minutes to get into a comfortable position, and then he's drifting off to sleep.

 

Steve jolts awake and his eyes blink open, brows furrowed in confusion when he gives the living room a glance and finds nothing out of the ordinary. He contemplates going back to sleep, but then something catches his eye and he jumps when an orange ring appears in the middle of the room. Steve knows he's seen something similar like this before, but before his brain can supply the answer, Stephen Strange is stepping through the ring and stands in the living room.

 

“Strange?” Steve pushes himself into a sitting position, a small grunt leaving his lips from the added weight in his middle. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm sorry but aren't I supposed to be here? I'm your doctor,” Stephen replies.

 

“I know that, but I thought-you said no more than four weeks and it's been-”

 

“Longer, I know. I told you that if my other duties required my attention I'd take care of them first.”

 

Steve nods in understanding and rises to his feet. He's not the only one disturbed from the nap; Peter starts kicking again and Steve rests his hand over the spot to try and calm him. Stephen is staring at him with curious eyes.

 

“He's awake. Do you want to-”

 

Stephen quickly shakes his head. “No, it's okay. We better get started.”

 

They find themselves in the medical wing a few minutes later, and Steve is climbing onto the bed while Stephen sets the machine up. Steve's gaze falls on the red cloak in corner of the room. He's seen the article of clothing around Strange before, but never on its own. It was floating softly, carefully, almost as if it was embarrassed. Magic is still something Steve hasn't gotten used to yet.

 

He flinches when the cool gel is applied to his belly and his eyes turn away from the cloak. Strange is quiet as he moves the transducer around. “No Stark today?” Stephen asks and his eyes dart in the direction of the closed door. He narrows them, almost as if he's waiting for Tony to burst through it.

 

“No Stark.” Steve chuckles. His smile fades. “He's in a meeting.”

 

“Ah.” Is all Stephen says and Steve can see the relief wash over his face. “Baby looks good.” Stephen has his eyes back on the screen and Steve follows his gaze. “He's a little smaller than average but-

 

“Small?” Steve interrupts. There's a hint of panic in his tone and it doesn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

 

“Rogers-”

 

“Steve.”

 

“Sorry. Steve. This isn't something to worry about right now. He can still have a growth spurt within the next few weeks. We just need to keep an eye on it."

 

“Is it the serum?” Steve asks.

 

“I can't tell you. Steve, your son is fine,” Stephen assures.

 

“He's small.”

 

“He's healthy.”

 

“I was small, too. I just-” Steve trails off and sighs harshly. “I don't want him to end up like me.”

 

“Well right now he's not sick like you were. And if he does come out enhanced then-”

 

“I don't think I like that any better,” Steve interjects and he glances down at his belly. The last thing he wants is for his son to go through life small and sick like he had. There was still a chance that Peter would inherit the serum's effects, but that somehow was worse. He wouldn't be sick, but he'd be growing up with powers that weren't easy to control.

 

“Steve?” Stephen says and Steve's eyes shoot up to connect with his. “He's fine. I wish I could tell you that the serum won't have any effect on him, but there is that possibility.”

 

“I know. I just want him to be-” _Normal._ That's what Steve wants to say, but he keeps it to himself.

 

“He's healthy. That's all that matters.”

 

Stephen stands up from his spot on the stool and Steve is waiting for him to shut the screen off like he always does, but instead he leaves it on and Steve's eyes are immediately drawn to the image of his son. Peter's healthy and that really is the only thing that matters.

 

“Here.” Steve turns away from the screen to accept the paper towels being handed to him. Stephen lingers by his side and then he's reaching out to gently pat Steve on the shoulder. “Don't worry. You're doing everything right.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve smiles up at him. He wipes the gel off and pulls his shirt over the bump. “You leaving?” he asks when Stephen walks toward the door and the cloak rests upon his shoulders.

 

“I'll see you in a few weeks. Maybe sooner.”

  
“No surprises next time right?”

 

Stephen chuckles. It's the first time Steve has ever witnessed the man laugh and it feels like a victory. “No surprises,” he promises.

 

“Good. Listen, do you have a few minutes to spare?” Steve asks.

 

“I can control time.” Stephen deadpans.

 

“I'll take that as a yes then.” Steve pushes himself off the bed with a small grunt. “We don't talk much and maybe we can-”

 

Stephen raises a brow and an amused grin tugs at his lips. “Are you suggesting we talk over a cup of coffee?”

 

“No, not coffee, but yes...the talking part. I just want to-”

 

“Shh!” Stephen hushes harshly and moves closer to the door, placing his hand over the handle.

 

“What is it?” Steve asks, his own hand landing over his belly.

 

Stephen doesn't reply, instead he holds up his other hand to silence him. Steve listens closely, straining his ears to pick up whatever Stephen's heard. Then he hears it: screaming. Stephen opens the door slowly and Steve steps forward, then the door is closing and he's being pushed back. “Strange, what's-” His words are cut short when the sound of gunshots fill his ears.

 

“I need to get you out of here.”

 

“I can't just leave. I need to help.”

 

“No, you need to keep your son safe,” Stephen snaps, then he turns away. “Stay back.”

 

Steve obeys and pushes himself further into the corner of the room, keeping his eyes on Strange. The doctor is waving his hands in a circular motion and orange sparks began to fly from his fingertips. The spell is disrupted when the door suddenly bursts open and two Shield agents step through. Strange lowers his hands at the sight of them and he sends Steve a sideways glance before settling his eyes back on the agents. Their guns are drawn and aimed; it set alarm bells off in Steve's head and he wraps a protective arm around his middle.

  
They're quick and the first one is rushing toward Strange, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him back against the wall. Steve lurches forward to attack the agent, but then the gun is being pointed at him and he holds his hands up in defense. His eyes flicker toward the doctor, relief washing over him when he finds Strange awake.

  
“Don't move,” the agent threatens. The other one comes closer and aims his gun at Strange. The doctor obeys.

  
“I knew I'd find you here.” Steve's eyes dart in the direction of the door when a familiar voice reaches his ears. Rumlow enters the room, and the grin on his face is enough to send a cold shiver down Steve's spine.

  
“What do you want?” Steve growls.

  
The grin on Rumlow's face widens and his eyes flicker down, settling on the obvious swell of Steve's belly. “That baby of yours is going to come in handy, but I'm sure you already knew that. Why else would you keep it a secret?”

  
“What does Shield want with my son?”

  
“I never said Shield, Captain. Hail Hydra.”

  
Those two words are enough to get Steve's heart racing and make his blood run cold. His arm curls around himself tightly and he takes a step back until he's up against the wall. His mind races, desperately trying to conjure up a plan that would get him and Strange out safely.

  
Rumlow moves toward him and Steve tries to get as far away as he can, but he's trapped between the wall and the agent. “You can't fight your way out of this one, Captain.

 

“No, but I can.” Strange rises to his feet and stretches his hand backwards as a ball of blazing energy begins to form in his palm. With a swift motion he flings the ball in the direction of the other two agents, sending them flying into the wall.

  
Rumlow turns and points his gun at the doctor, placing his finger on the trigger, but the cloak around Strange is faster and its hurling toward the agent, wrapping itself around his arm. Rumlow fights with the cloak, crying out in frustration when the garment refuses to release its grasp. With Rumlow distracted, Steve is able to escape and he rushes over to Strange.

  
The doctor is waving his hands again and a portal similar to what Steve experienced earlier opens in the center of the room. The cloak releases itself from Rumlow and flies toward Strange, settling over his shoulders right as he steps through the portal. He quickly gestures for Steve to follow and when they are safely through it, Strange shuts the portal.

 

“Where are we?” Steve's eyes wander around the new environment before settling on the grand staircase behind them.

 

“New York. This is The Sanctum Sanctorum,” Stephen explains.

 

“Why did you bring me here?”

 

“To keep you and your son safe.”

 

“Innocent people are dying. My friends-”

 

“I'm sorry,” Stephen interjects. “But it's my job to keep you and that baby safe.”

 

“I didn't ask you to,” Steve snaps.

 

“You did when you asked me to be your doctor.”

 

“And I appreciate that, but I can't just stand back and let all those people die. Take me back.”

 

“I don't have to. We never left New York. You can walk right out that door and take a cab back to your facility. But you won't.”

 

Steve's lips purse together in a tight line and his nostrils flare. All he wants to do is go back home to defend it, but a small jab to his side reminds Steve that he already has something to guard. Stephen is staring hard at him, but Steve doesn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

 

“Come on. I don't have coffee, but we can still talk.”

 

They're suddenly in a new room and Steve finds himself seated in a chair; Strange is sitting in the one across from them. “How did we-” Steve trails off and his eyes scan around the room. Strange rolls his eyes. Magic. Right.

 

“Tea?” Strange asks and Steve nods his head. He's startled when a tea cup appears in his hand and when he glances at it he notices it's already filled with the hot liquid. “So,” Strange begins and he leans back in his chair. “You wanted to talk?”

 

“It's a little hard to have a conversation with you when I know my friends need me,” Steve says coolly.

 

“I already told you, Rogers, I need to keep you and your son safe.”

 

Steve doesn't give a reply and instead he takes a cautious sip of his tea. A sharp kick to his ribs makes him almost spill the hot liquid over himself and he reaches over to place the cup on the side table. Peter is still squirming and Steve winces.

 

“For him being small he sure knows how to throw a punch.”

 

Strange hums in response, his eyes are transfixed on the swell of Steve's belly. “He's strong.”

 

“I know. Now I don't think that's such a good thing.”

 

It's obvious Strange is aware of what he's referring to. “Are you going to explain to me why three of your men tried to kill us?”

 

“I wish I could. Rumlow....he's not who I thought he was. I'm sure the rest of Shield is aware of that now.

 

“You're welcome to stay here.”

 

“But-” Steve pauses. As much as he wants to go home, he knows home is not the best place for him or his son. At least not until the Avengers get the situation under control. “I need to tell Tony where I am,” Steve finally says and Strange nods in understanding.

 

“I'll let him know.” Strange gets up from the chair and begins opening another portal. Steve stops him before he steps through.

 

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting dragged on and by the time Tony was able to escape from the board members, he finds that most of his afternoon had been taken up. His mind instantly thinks of Steve, but before he can call home for any updates, Pepper is approaching him and he slips his phone back into the pocket of his slacks. They're the only ones left in the conference room.

 

“You're not going to scold me are you?” Tony jokes and Pepper rolls her eyes in response.

 

“No. I just want to make sure you're okay. You seem a little...distant.”

 

“Just a lot going on right now. Mostly with Steve but-” Tony trails off. Pepper's brows furrow and Tony knows he's said too much. “I didn't tell you? He's pregnant.”

 

“What! Tony, you definitely did not tell me?” Tony doesn't miss the hint of irritation in her tone.

 

He groans and rubs at his forehead. A headache is on its way. “Pep, I was. It's just been a lot to deal with and-”

 

“That's why you tell me, so that I can help.” She rolls her eyes and huffs. “My God, Tony sometimes I don't know what to do with you.”

 

Tony laughs, then his expression is turning into a more serious one. “Actually, there is one thing you can do.”

 

“Oh?” Pepper raises a brow. “It's not babysitting is it? Not that I don't mind but you'll need to rearrange my schedule and-”

 

“No, it's not like that, but I will take you up on your offer. It's actually a little more complex-” Tony pauses and rubs the back of his neck. “I've been thinking about this for a while and now with my son on the way-”

 

“A son? Tony, that's great!”

 

Tony smiles. “Yeah, it is. Anyway, I've been thinking of stepping down and you can-”

 

“Are you suggesting that I run your company?”

 

“Pep, you're the only person I trust. I know you can run this place, probably a hell of a lot better than I can."

 

“Would this be a permanent thing or-”

 

“Permanent,” Tony answers quickly. “I want to be there for my son. I don't want to miss a single moment of that kid's life.”

 

“Look who's finally grown up,” Pepper says and Tony rolls his eyes. She chuckles and reaches out to place her hands over his shoulder. “I'll do it.”

 

“Thanks, Miss Potts.”

 

An orange ring suddenly appears in the room and both are whipping their heads in its direction. “Stark,” Stephen Strange says when he exits the portal. “I need you to come with me.”

 

The tone of his voice is enough to silence any snarky remarks from Tony. He's confused as to why the wizard is in his conference room, then realization hits and his heart drops. “Steve...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so sorry if this sucked! I was struggling a bit with Rumlow and that whole scene, so I'm sorry if it came out awful. I also didn't know where to end this chapter so there's that. I'm so sorry, guys! Anyway, I will start working on the next chapter and hopefully get it up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter came out a little short, but I decided I am going to try and do a double update today! If I can't get the next chapter up for some reason then tomorrow for sure! I am starting a new job Monday and this weekend is my last chance to get a lot of writing done! Also, it's getting close for Steve to give birth! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“What do you mean you were attacked?” Tony growls. The moment he followed Strange through the portal, he found himself in a familiar place. The wizard's residence, though he had only visited once, was still recognizable. They're ascending up the large staircase, but Tony stops halfway to ask, “Why are we here?”

“I told you. We were attacked-”

“Yeah, I get that part, but you haven't told me who did it or why the hell we're here instead of my facility.”

“Hydra.”

“I'm sorry did you just say-” Tony trails off and he sighs harshly. “Shit, Steve.”

“He's safe now.”

They make their way up the rest of the stairs and Tony follows Strange into one of the many rooms. Just as Strange had said, Steve is in fact safe and from where Tony's standing, there's not a single scratch on him. Tony rushes over to his boyfriend. “Steve, oh my God, I thought-what happened?” he asks quickly.

“Rumlow,” Steve answers and Tony balls his hands into fists at the name. “He's with Hydra.”

“Fuck. How did-since when did Shield start recruiting Hydra's guys? Did I miss something?”

“I don't know, but somehow I don't think Shield is aware of who he is. Have you been home yet?”

Tony shakes his head. “No. The wizard brought me straight to you. Are you okay? Peter?”

“We're fine. Strange saved us.”

Tony sends a quick glance in the direction of the doctor, then he's turning back to Steve. “I'm glad you made it out okay. If anything ever happened-”

“Tony, stop. We're okay.”

“Yeah maybe now you are, but what if Strange wasn't there? I never should have gone to that meeting. I need to be here with you.”

“We're okay,” Steve repeats and Tony is waiting for the 'but'. “I don't know what Rumlow did-

“But you want me to check on the team?” Tony asks and Steve nods. He sighs. “I was waiting for you to say that.”

“Please? I would go if I could.”

“I know you would. You're always running toward the danger. I don't want to leave you again.”

“He's safe, Stark.” Strange steps closer, having heard enough of their private conversation and deciding now was the right time to add his two cents.

Tony turns toward the doctor. “I know and believe me I'm thrilled that you saved his ass, but I'm not leaving him again so you can just butt out.”

“Tony.” Steve's soft voice brings his attention back to him and their eyes meet again. “I'll be fine.”

“They'll come looking for you.”

“These walls are heavily guarded,” Strange tells him.

“I swear to God if something happens-”

“He's in good hands.”

Tony sighs in defeat and locks his eyes with Steve again. “Cap, don't-don't do anything stupid. I'll be back, I promise.”

“I know.”

Tony pulls Steve close and presses his lips against the warm skin of Steve's forehead. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too. Now go. Make sure everyone's okay.”

Strange has already opened another portal and with a heavy sigh Tony makes his way toward it. He gives Steve one last look, then he's crossing over. He expects to find himself alone once the portal shuts, but to his surprise and frustration, he finds Strange had followed.

“You said-”

“I said he's safe. Wong will take care of him.”

“Oh so I'm just supposed to trust your guy around mine?”

“It would appear that way.”

Tony rolls his eyes before settling them on his surroundings. He recognizes the small room instantly and he lets out a long whistle when he notices the two bodies lying on the floor. “I thought you said there where three men?”

“Rumlow must have escaped,” Strange answers and he steps over one of the agents to get to the door. He opens it and peeks out into the hallway, then he's turning back to Tony. “It's clear.”

An alarm is blaring when they exit the room and the strong stench of iron fills Tony's nose. The halls are littered with destruction, blood and bodies. Tony keeps his eyes on the floor, watching his every step as he trails behind Strange.

“This doesn't make any sense. Where the hell is everyone?” He asks. He's not expecting Strange to respond, it's not like the man has the answer.

Strange keeps quiet and continues leading the way through the hall. The elevator is disabled and they're forced to take the stairs. It's dark, the only source of light is the red glow of the alarm that's still blaring in their ears. The next level is no better than the hall they were just in; bodies of fallen Shield agents lie at their feet.

They reach the first floor and they are greeted with a similar scene. Tony curses. There's no way Rumlow and just two other men were capable of causing this much chaos. He wants answers, but before he can get those he needs to locate his team.

A familiar roar reaches their ears and they're stopping abruptly. The large green figure is the next thing that captures Tony's attention and a wave of relief is washing over him at the sight of his friend. Strange is hesitant to approach and he raises his hand, orange shields appearing from the center of his palms.

“He's fine. He's one of my guys,” Tony reminds him harshly, but Strange doesn't lower his hands.

“I'm well aware, but I've seen what he's capable of,” Strange snaps.

Tony rolls his eyes and takes a few steps toward The Hulk. The other guy is still seething and Tony's eyes land on the crumpled bodies of what he can only assume are Hyrda agents. Green eyes lock with brown and Tony stills his movements, gently raising one hand.

“Hey there, big guy. The sun's getting real low.”

Hulk just roars and Tony carefully takes a step back. He'd give anything to have Natasha with him right now. She always knew how to get the situation under control and bring Bruce back. He makes a mental note to find her next.

“Brucie, you in there?” he asks and again he gets another roar in response.

“No puny guy!”

“Okay, that's fine. Can you tell him I'm looking for him? It's important.”

Green eyes are darting passed him and Tony realizes Strange has finally mustered up enough courage to join him. Hulk is quick to show his displeasure toward the new person, and both Strange and Tony step back.

“How exactly do you calm him down?” Strange questions.

“Not with those.” Tony's eyes land on the shields the wizard still has up. Strange is hesitant at first, then he's retracting them. “There we go. Much better.”

Hulk, much to Tony's surprise, has grown bored of them and aimlessly wanders around the large space, the floor shaking with each step he takes. Tony keeps his eyes on him and then he's slowly tailing behind him.

“Is this a good idea?” Strange is beside him again.

“He might know where the others are. Unless you're scared and prefer checking the other side of this place?”

“I'd prefer here. I promised Rogers I'd keep him and his son safe, and I think he'd appreciate me saving your ass as well.”

Tony scoffs. “I bet he would, but I don't need your help. You were better off staying in your mansion.”

“When are you going to start accepting help from outsiders? Yeah, I know that's what you consider me,” Strange adds when he catches Tony's eye.

“Did Steve tell you that? I swear he twists words.”

“He didn't have to. I can see it.”

“Okay fine.” Tony stops walking and turns to face Strange. “I don't really care for you and I think the feeling is mutual.”

Strange nods his head. "It is."

“Great, at least we can agree on one thing. Steve is the one who wants to add you to our group.” That seems to catches Strange's attention and he raises a brow. “Yeah,” Tony continues, “he thinks you're this great guy that can benefit the team. I on the other hand-”

The unmistakable sound of gun fire reaches Tony's ears and before he can dodge the oncoming bullet, Strange is jumping in front of him and using the shields to block the attack. Tony stares, awestruck at the wizard. The magic Strange conjures sends their attacker flying backwards, straight into the wall before falling limp to the ground.

Strange turns back to face Tony, a smug look appearing over his face. “You were saying?”

Tony's lips purse and he scrunches his nose. “I'm not gonna say it. Nope.”

With a roll of his eyes, Strange continues onward and Hulk lets him pass by. Tony forces himself to follow, making sure to give Hulk a warning look as he passes.

It doesn't take them long to figure out that the facility had been evacuated, but Tony doesn't want to give up on the search for his team. If Bruce is still here then that maybe the others weren't quick enough to get out. He doesn't want to think like that and he blocks out the various scenarios his mind tries to conjure up.

They're near the the living quarters now and just like the rest of the facility, it too is in ruins. The common area is destroyed and the couch the Avengers normally lounge around on is tipped over with its cushions torn; the coffee table is upturned and shards of glass from the large windows scatter the floor.

There's still no sign of the Avengers.

“They could've gotten out,” Strange says and Tony wants nothing more to believe him.

A sudden roar from Hulk has Tony flinching and for a moment he had forgotten he was with them. With a grunt Hulk makes his way further into the common room and he's letting out another angry roar and picking up the couch, tossing it toward one of the broken windows.

“Why is he-” Strange pauses, confusion spreading throughout his face.

“They destroyed the couch. You'd be angry too,” Tony replies like it's nothing to be alarmed about. “Look, you stay here and I'll search the apartments. They have to be here.”

“And why do I have to stay with the green guy? I'll go check.”

Tony sighs harshly. “You know what-”

“Tony!”

At the sound of his name, Tony is spinning around quickly, relief washing over him at the sight of Natasha. “Oh thank God!” he cries. “Where the hell is everyone?”

“Sam and Bucky are outside. We had to evacuate. It was an inside attack,” Natasha explains. Tony gives her a look over, noticing the busted lip and dark bruise forming over her cheek.

“I take it you kicked some ass?”

“Someone had to.” Her eyes drift toward Hulk and she smiles. “Glad you found him,” she says, then her smile is faltering when she notices Strange. “Wait, where's Steve?”

“At the wizard's house,” Tony explains.

Natasha seems relieved with that answer. “Thank God. If something happened to him-”

“I know, but he's okay now. Thanks to this guy.” Tony shoots Strange a quick glance.

The floor beneath them shakes and Hulk is coming over when he notices Natasha. She smiles up at him. “Hey, Big Guy.”

“I'd get on that lullaby. He's getting cranky,” Tony tells her, then he's wandering to the opposite side of the room. Strange follows.

“Do you still need help finding the others?” Strange asks.

Tony shakes his head. “I got it from here. Go back to Steve and tell him everything's okay.”

“So you want me to lie?”

“It's not lying...not really. I just don't want him to stress out. I'm sure the others are fine.”

“Good luck, Stark.”

“Hang on, are you being nice to me?” Tony smirks.

“Not nice,” Strange correct. “Civil.”

“No, I think you're being nice. We could be good bros.”

“I think I'll pass.”

“I know you love me.”

Strange rolls his eyes and begins opening another portal, then he's stepping through it and shutting it from the other side.

Natasha has gotten Hulk to calm down and soon Bruce is returning back to himself. He let's out a painful groan and rubs at his head. “What happened?” he asks and looks around the damaged room, and his eyes widen. “Did I do this!”

“No, we were attacked,” Natasha tells him.

“Well, you did throw the couch over there.” Tony points toward the broken window and Bruce groans. “But the rest of this and everything down stairs wasn't you. It was Hydra.”

“Hydra? But how-” Natasha trails off and Tony shrugs.

“I don't know. Steve was right about Rumlow. God, I wish I would've listened.”

“Hey, it's okay. We all should've. He's okay right? The baby too?”

“Yeah, Strange got him out. How's the others?”

Natasha gives a small shrug. “They're okay. I wish I could say the same for the other guys. Shield really took a hit. How did Hyrda get in here? Surely, someone would've noticed.”

“We didn't.” Tony sighs.

“At least Steve is safe.”

“Yeah but for how long? I haven't heard you mention anything about killing Rumlow.”

“Believe me I would've, but he wasn't here when our side was attacked and by the time we reached the other levels, there was no sign of him. We'll find him, Tony. He won't get away with this.”

“I hope you're right.”

“How do you know it was them? And why Rumlow?” Bruce asks.

“I don't know. Steve didn't tell me much. They could want the kid, but I don't know what for.”

“The serum? They could think he's enhanced.”

“Maybe.” Tony sighs harshly. “You guys better get out of here. I promised Steve I'd go back once I made sure you were safe.”

“You're not seriously going to let Rumlow get away with this are you?” Natasha asks.

“Of course not, but we have no idea where is he and who else is on his side. And Steve would kill me if he found out that I was searching for Rumlow.”

“He'd want Hydra destroyed and no harm coming to his son.”

“So what do I do? I doubt Fury is going to know.”

“I'd talk to him. Besides, I think it's about time Steve told him the truth.”

Tony nods his head.

* * *

  
Steve never thought about how he was going to tell Nick Fury about his son's existence; it wasn't a conversation that would be taken lightly, especially since he had kept it hidden for too long. Just as he had imagined, Fury is angry and Steve isn't sure if it's because he's recently lost a lot of men to a organization that wasn't supposed to exist anymore, or because Steve had lied to him. Maybe it was both.

Fury is still fuming, cursing and muttering under his breath as he paces his office. Steve can't look up at him and he keeps his gaze down. One hand is over his belly, rubbing small circles to calm himself and his son. Tony is next to him, and he too is quiet. The silence is becoming too much and Steve knows he has to be the one to break it.

“Fury-”

“No!” Fury's voice raises and Steve flinches. “You don't get to say anymore! I've heard enough out of your mouth!”

Steve swallows hard and his eyes are glancing toward the floor again. Tony shifts in the chair beside him and then he's rising to his feet. “Nick, let's just take a second to calm down here,” he says.

Those words just set Nick off again. “Calm down? Calm down! Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Stark. I lost a lot of my crew-”

“And I almost lost my son!” Tony's voice raises to match Nick, and then the director starts to calm down. “We both lost something, but screaming at each other isn't going to fix it. Now tell me how we find Rumlow?”

Steve's head whips up in Tony's direction. “Tony-”

Tony raises a hand to silence him. His eyes are still on Fury. “Well? Surely, you have to have some idea of where he ran off to? You brought him on after all.”

Fury inhales sharply. “I don't and do you honestly think I'd send you out to find him?”

“No, I'd be bringing Romanoff, maybe even Wilson. I'll let you know.”

“Tony, stop,” Steve tries again and this time he's getting his boyfriends attention. “You're not going after Rumlow.”

“He's right,” Fury adds. “I'll send my own group of men. I don't need you screwing this up.”

“You're own group?” Tony repeats and Steve sighs when he hears the anger in his tone. “Can you even trust these guys? Don't want you making the same mistake twice.”

Steve's heard enough and he gets up from his chair, muttering a quick apology to Fury and then dragging Tony away. Tony yanks his hand free and glares hard at Steve once they're out of the room.

“I have to go, Steve.”

“No, you don't.”

“Oh so we should just act like this whole thing never happened and let him come back for you? You said he wanted our son and that still isn't enough for you!”

“You don't know Hyrda, Tony.”

“I know plenty. I know they're a couple of fucking assholes.”

“No.” Steve shakes his head. “They're more than that. Trust me I know.”

“Then why are you okay with him still being out there?” Tony snaps.

“I'm not! I just-I....I'm scared okay? I never thought Hyrda would return, let alone want our son. For once I don't want to go looking for them.”

“I get you're scared, believe me I am too, but if we can find him and prevent him from ever hurting you and Pete, then dammit I'm going to try.”

“Tony, I want him gone too, but-” Steve pauses and his hand falls to his belly, resting right above where Peter is currently kicking. “But if you don't-I don't want to lose you.”

“You're not, Cap.” Tony pulls Steve close and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You're not. But if it means that much to you, then I won't go looking for him.”

“I need you here.”

“I know. I promise I won't do anything. Well, actually I'll start by getting a better security and background system set up in this place.”

Steve smiles. “It's a start,” he says, then his smile is faltering. “But I'm serious, Tony, promise me you won't-”

“I won't. Stop worrying about it. I promised, didn't I?”

“Yes, and can you promise me one other thing?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay now you're just pushing it.”

“Be nice to Strange.”

“Hey! He was nice to me first!”

Steve furrows his brows in confusion. “How is that a bad thing?”

“No, I'm just saying he was nice to me for a change. I bet he didn't mention that, did he?”

“He mentioned saving you.”

Tony scoffs. “Of course he did. I was fine, Steve. I didn't need saving.”

Steve hums and starts walking away. Tony rolls his eyes before following.


	15. Chapter 15

 

After leaving Fury's office, Steve makes his way to the apartment. Tony chose not to follow, mentioning something about a project he had going on in the lab that needed his attention. Steve didn't mind, but there was still an uneasiness about being separated from Tony, even if it was just between floors.

 

Much to Steve's surprise, Bucky is waiting for him at the front door. Steve's almost positive that his friend is just there to keep watch, and he can't help but shake his head when he approaches. “ I don't need a baby-sitter, Buck.”

 

“I'm not here to baby-sit,” Bucky says. “But honestly, you know I would.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Steve turns to face the door and he gets it open, then he's gesturing for Bucky to follow him inside. “So then what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, but-”

 

“They're back, Steve.”

 

“Hydra?”

 

Bucky swallows hard and nods his head. “I thought they we're gone for good, and now they're back and they want you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How can you be okay with this? Steve, we-”

 

“I never said I was okay. I don't want to go looking for them, Buck. I can't this time.”

 

“So what we do nothing? No, no way. I'm not letting them hurt you!”

 

“And I'm not going to lose you again!” Steve closes his eyes for a moment to calm down and he takes a deep breath. “I'm sorry, but...Buck, I can't risk losing you to them again.”

 

Bucky steps closer and places his hand over Steve's shoulder. “You're never gonna lose me, pal. I'm with you until the end of the line.”

 

Steve smiles softly at those words. “I know.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. Stop. I don't want anyone looking for Rumlow. I already made Tony promise and don't think I won't do the same for you.”

 

Bucky chuckles. “Dammit you would make me promise something like that.”

 

“And you'd keep it.”

 

Bucky hangs his head in defeat, then he glances up to connect their eyes again. “Fine. But I swear to God if one of them even comes close-” He makes a punching gesture with his fist and Steve smiles.

 

“It's fine. I don't want to worry about them, not when I have other things on my mind.” To emphasize his point Steve places his hand over his belly, smiling when Peter moves.

 

Bucky has settled his eyes on the growing bump, brows scrunching up slightly. “He's okay, right? They didn't-”He trails off and Steve nods his head. Bucky sighs in relief. “Good.”

 

“He's moving right now. If you want to feel-”

 

Bucky nods and Steve is reaching for his hand, dragging it toward the bump and placing it right over the spot where Peter's foot is pressing. “Damn, Stevie. This is...this is something. Kid's pretty strong, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve smiles. The activity in his womb dies down and Bucky is forced to pull his hand away. There's a small ache in his back and Steve places one hand over the spot, wincing slightly from the throbbing.

 

“You okay?”

 

“It's nothing. I probably just need to lie down.”

 

“I can stay.”

 

“Buck, you don't-”

 

“Come on, Steve.” Bucky waves him off. “I don't mind.”

 

“Sam might,” Steve says and Bucky rolls his eyes.

 

“He'll be fine.”

 

“You're going to get bored. I'll probably fall asleep.”

 

“It hasn't been the first time you've fallen asleep on me.”

 

“Okay.” Steve gives up when there's no convincing his friend and he makes his way toward the bedroom, Bucky right behind him.

 

With Bucky so close to him, Steve curls up beside his best friend and falls into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

There's no trace of Rumlow or any members of Hydra since the attack, and it's both a sense of relief and fear. The promise Tony made was still being kept, but there were times when Steve regretted making Tony keep a promise like that. Seeking out Rumlow and the rest of Hydra crosses Steve's mind more times than he can count, but he never voices it out loud. They both want the same thing, but only one of them is willing to act on it.

 

Steve wants Hydra defeated just as much as Tony; the last thing he wants is any harm to come to their son, but he's not in the right state to fight and there was no way in hell he was going to let Tony and the rest of the team battle his enemies alone.

 

The facility is restored and like the second promise Tony made, it is equipped with a new security system and there are guards around every corner, constantly patrolling the large facility and its grounds. It brings some comfort, but deep down Steve knows it's not enough. He wants Rumlow gone for good.

 

When weeks pass and there's still no sign or threat from Hydra, Steve finds himself moving on from the attack and centering his focus on his son. Peter's growing bigger and stronger every day, and the scans Strange performs just confirms that. Steve is relieved to find out that his son has finally reached a growth spurt, and though it's great news, there are times when Steve hates how big his son has gotten. The added weight in his middle has made completing the simplest tasks almost impossible.

 

He's cranky. Everything and everyone gets on his nerves and he finds himself snapping at the team on a daily basis. He hates it. It's not like him to snap at someone unless they deserved it.

 

He cries a lot too.

 

Steve can only recall a handful of times when he allowed himself to cry, but as of late, he's found himself crying over every little thing. There's not a day that doesn't go by where he's not snapping at someone or his eyes well up with tears. Sometimes it's both at the same time. Hormones. They're the reason behind his moodiness and God he can't wait until he can say goodbye to them.

 

His secret is no longer considered one, now that everyone in the facility is aware of the life he carries, Steve doesn't feel the need to hide his growing bump. It was alarming to some at first, but they were quick to come around and the attention Steve received was a little overwhelming. He didn't mind it coming from the team, but when it's from S.H.I.E.L.D agent's that he's only passed by in the hall, it become too much.

 

He's almost at the finish line and in a few weeks time he's going to have Peter in his arms. He's going to be a father and the very thought terrifies him. He's not ready, there's still so much to do be done, but Tony is quick to reassure him. They'll be fine. As long as they're together.

 

 “Tony, stop. What are you doing?” Steve huffs in annoyance when Tony continues to keep him in the dark, literally and figuratively. The blind fold over his eyes is dark enough to block out everything around him and though Tony is leading him, he's still nervous about bumping into something.

 

Tony chuckles. “Calm down, Cap. I got you.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It's a surprise, honey.”

 

“I'm well aware and you know I don't like surprises.”

 

“You'll like this one.”

 

They're stopping and suddenly Tony's no longer holding him, and Steve panics, reaching out blindly for his boyfriend. The chuckle from Tony lets Steve know he hasn't gone too far. Steve can hear the click of the door and Tony takes his hand again. Tony moves himself behind him and then he's taking off the blind fold, and a soft gasp leaves Steve's lips when his surprise is revealed.

 

He recognizes the space as the guest bedroom, but it's been altered. The walls were no longer a plain white, instead three out of the four were painted a soft gray, and the fourth a navy blue. A slate gray crib stood against the wall; the mattress is already decorated with gray and blue stripped sheets, and laying along the rail is a matching blanket. Above the crib is his son's name spelled out in large gray letters. On the opposite side of the room sits a pale gray chair and beside it is the dresser and changing table, both painted to match the crib.

 

 

Steve steps further into the room, feet sinking into the fluffy gray rug beneath him. His fingers trace the rail of the crib and he turns to face Tony. “You did all this?”

 

Tony gives a small shrug in response and follows Steve into the room. “Just think of it as an early baby shower present.”

 

Steve can't help but roll his eyes playfully. “I told you I didn't want one.”

 

“Aw come on, Cap. It will be fun. You do like it though, don't you? I think the blue and gray thing is nice. I know you wouldn't have wanted red and gold.”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Good.” Tony smiles and his eyes wander around the room. “It's about time we found some good use for this room.”

 

“I guess a smaller lab is out, huh?”

 

“I'd rather Peter have this space.”

 

Steve nods and rubs at his belly, smiling when his son presses against his hand. He lets his own eyes travel around the nursery once more, his smile growing wider as he pictures all the time they'll be spending with their son in the room.

 

“He'll be here soon.”

 

“I know. Can you believe it?” Tony wraps his arms around Steve, one hand coming down to rest against his boyfriend's protruding middle. “You nervous?”

 

“Very.”

 

“It will be fine. We still have the baby shower to look forward too and-”

 

“Tony, I don't want one.”

 

“Nat will kill you. She wants to plan it.”

 

“I just-” Steve pauses. “I'm just not in a party mood.”

 

“Is this because of Rumlow?” Tony asks and he gets his answer when Steve sighs. “Are you worried?”

 

“I don't want to worry, but let's just say I'd feel a hell of lot better if he was dead,” Steve admits.

 

“I won't do it unless you give me the go ahead, but that promise can be broken.

“I know.”

 

“I'm serious, Cap.” Tony rests his chin on Steve's shoulder and presses a soft kiss to small patch of exposed skin. “I found him.”

 

Steve twists around in Tony's arms. “You what? How?”

 

“I have my ways. I won't go unless you-”

 

“Tony, no. Not now.”

 

“It wouldn't take me long. We still have what-four weeks until you pop?”

 

Steve nods and glances down at his belly. “Something like that.”

 

“Just say the words, Steve.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“Okay, okay. Think it over.” Tony presses his lips against Steve cheek.

 

Steve nods.

 

* * *

 

It's a week later when Steve makes up his mind. He didn't want to admit how scared he was of Rumlow returning to finish what he started, but his son's safety was and will always be his first priority. Hydra had already caused enough damage and Steve wasn't going to allow them to do it again.

 

Steve finds Tony in Peter's room. Ever since the reveal of the nursery, Tony has spent more and more time in there than anywhere else in the apartment. Even his lab has been neglected. Whenever he's questioned about it he always claims he needs to finish the last few preparations before Peter arrives.

 

Tony is near the crib when Steve pushes the door open, and he smiles at the sight of Tony rearranging the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the crib. Tony turns when he hears the creak of the door and he smiles.

 

“Hey, Cap,” he greets and holds up a plush Iron Man. “Thought he'd like it. There's one one of you too so no need to get jealous.”

 

Steve smiles and shakes his head, then he enters the room and makes his way over to where Tony is standing. His eyes land on the plush version of himself sitting in the corner of the crib among the other stuffed animals.

 

“Kids gotta know who his parents are,” Tony says.

 

“I think he'll know, Tony.”

 

“True. We are the coolest parents in the whole damn world.” Steve hums quietly in response and Tony furrows his brows. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah. I uh... thought a lot about what you said and-and I think you should go.”

 

“Steve-”

 

“Tony, we need to keep him safe and right now Rumlow is a threat. I can't bring our son into this world knowing that threat is still out there.”

 

“I agree. I can leave tomorrow,” Tony says, then quickly adds. “Or after the baby shower.”

 

Steve huffs. “I can't believe I agreed to that. But no, I think you should go soon. The baby shower is a few days away and we can't waste anymore time.”

 

“Okay, so does tomorrow sound good? I know a few people I can take and we'll be back before the party.” Tony places his hand over Steve's middle, “and before this little stinker arrives.”

 

“We still have three weeks, Tony.”

 

“You never know. But I swear I won't miss it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Come on.” Tony takes Steve's hand. “It's getting late and we both could use a little sleep.”

 

Steve nods and allows Tony to lead him out of the room. He stops midway and his hand flies to his belly, a small groan leaving his lips when the muscles contract under his fingertips.

 

“Cap?” Tony is staring at him. “Steve, you okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve waves him off and he rubs at his middle. “It's nothing.”

 

“Are you sure? If you're going into labor-”

 

“No, it's fine.”

 

Tony doesn't appear convinced, but he doesn't push. “Okay,” he says and he continues to lead them out of the room.

 

Steve doesn't get any sleep that night. His mind's racing with millions of thoughts and he starts to wonder if he made the right choice in allowing Tony to find Rumlow. The voice in his head convinces him that it was an issue that needed to be taken care of before Peter arrives, and Steve finds himself agreeing.

 

But it's not just his thoughts keeping him awake. He gets another contraction. The thought of telling Tony comes to mind, but Steve decides against the idea. These could be false contractions and the last thing he wants to do is worry his boyfriend over nothing.

 

It's late when he finally drifts off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get it up tonight since yesterday I struggled to get it posted. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try and get another chapter posted tomorrow since I begin work next week. Thank you so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. The new job has been taking a lot of my time and I must say it's a mentally draining job. I also struggled a bit with this chapter, and I rewrote it a couple times before settling with the one you're about to read. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, kudos and of course for reading! It means so much!

He's changed his mind, he doesn't want Tony to go, but he knows how stubborn Tony can be and there was no talking him out of this mission. Steve quickly reminds himself that this mission is different from the others they've been on; it's more important. He thinks of his son and how much more safe he'll be once Tony succeeds.

Natasha and Bruce are going on this one, and much to Steve's surprise, Clint decides to join them. He's only called on missions when he's needed, and this happens to be one of those times. Sam and Bucky stay behind, promising Tony they'd keep a watchful eye on Steve. Steve's at least thankful he has his best friends to keep him company, but he still finds himself worrying about the what ifs.

The Quinjet is waiting; Natasha and Clint were already inside, and Bruce is waiting for Tony near the ramp. Tony hadn't said his goodbyes yet. Steve wants to beg him not to go, but he holds back from saying those words out loud.

“I have to go, Cap,” Tony tells him and Steve nods his head. “Come here.” Tony pulls him close and Steve grips him tightly. “Hey, it's okay. I'm coming back.”

“I know. If something goes wrong-”

“Steve, nothing is going to go wrong. What did I just say about stressing?”

A heavy sigh leaves Steve's lips. “Just be safe. Don't do anything stupid.”

Tony smirks. “Have a little faith in me, Cap. When have I ever done anything stupid?”

“I've lost count.”

There's a sharp pain in his back and Steve fails to hide his discomfort. Tony raises a questioning brow “More pain again?”

“It's fine,” Steve answers as he rubs at his lower back. He doesn't bring up the restless night he had. The last thing Tony needs is to worry.

Tony is still staring at him, almost as if he's trying to read his face for any indications of a lie. He sighs when he can't find one. “Don't have this baby without me, Cap.”

“I won't,” Steve promises and he places a hand over his belly when his son stretches. Tony adds his own hand over the area, smiling when a small foot is pushed against his palm.

“I'll be back before you know it. Nat said to think about what kind of cake you want.”

“Tony, we don't have to-”

“Ah, ah,” Tony interrupts and waggles a finger at him. “Nat will be upset if you back out and I know you don't want to hurt her feelings. Now think about a cake.”

“I don't think cake is going to be on my mind.”

Tony sighs and reaches out to stroke Steve's cheek with his thumb. “Don't go worrying about me. I will keep you posted on everything and then when I come back we get to celebrate our son. Just keep him inside okay?”

“I'll do my best. I love you, Tony.”

“I love you, too.” Tony closes the space between them with his lips. He smiles into the kiss when their son decides to break up the moment with a hard jab of his foot. Tony pulls away and pats the spot where Peter's foot is pressing. “Loud and clear, kid. Don't come early okay?” Peter kicks again in response.

“I guess you better go. Don't want to keep them waiting. You know much Clint hates it,” Steve says.

“Yeah. I'll call you later okay?” Tony leans in for another kiss, then he breaks away and turns toward the jet when Bruce calls out to him.

“Go. We'll be fine.”

“I know you will. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Now go.”

It's harder to watch Tony leave and Steve wants to call out to him to come back, but instead he gives a small wave and puts on a fake smile. Peter is still kicking and squirming, and even the gentle rubs Steve normally gives his belly does nothing to calm his son.

“I know,” he says quietly. “I miss him too.”

“You okay?” Steve turns at the familiar voice, smiling softly at the sight of Sam and Bucky.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” Sam asks again and Steve nods his head. “He's gonna be fine, Steve. He knows what he's doing.”

Steve doesn't respond. His eyes are on the jet and he watches as it takes off and disappears out of sight. Tears prick his eyes and he blinks them away before they make an attempt to fall, but some still manage to escape and roll down the side of his face.

“Aw, Stevie.” Bucky places his hand over Steve's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I'm fine,” Steve sniffs and he wipes the tears away quickly. “Damn hormones.”

“He'll be okay.” Sam repeats.

Steve just hopes he's right.

* * *

 

He regrets the mission. He needs to be back at home, that's where he's needed most. All he can think about is Steve and his unborn son. Tony reminds himself that this mission is for them, to keep them safe, but in the back of his mind he's still regretting it. He wonders if he's doing the right thing.

His eyes flicker toward the cockpit, settling on Clint before he's turning away and landing on Natasha and Bruce. Tony notices how close they're sitting next to each other and makes a mental note to question them about it later. He feels eyes on him and he tries to keep a straight face, but Natasha must see right through him because she's coming over.

“You okay?” She asks and Tony nods, but she's not buying it and with a sigh she sits down beside him. “You miss him, don't you?”

“Am I doing the right thing? Or am I an even bigger idiot than I thought?”

“Do I really have to answer that? Okay, fine. No, I don't think you're that big of an idiot. You just want to keep Steve and Peter safe. I think he understands that.”

“I don't know.” Tony groans and rubs at the back of his neck. “I hate leaving him, especially with the baby coming any day now, but...I can't give Rumlow a chance to get close again.”

“Tony, stop. We're going to find him and then you and Steve don't have to worry anymore.”

“I just want this to go smoothly so I can get back to him.”

“I do too, and we better not miss that little boys' birth or I will never forgive you, Stark.”

“I'd never forgive myself either.”

“Then let's get in and get out.”

“That's the plan.”

After a few hours, they're nearing their destination and Tony decides to call home to check on Steve. He's still worried and has some regrets, but he reminds himself that this is to keep his family safe.

“Hey, Cap. I just wanted to give you an update.”

_“Are you okay?”_

“Yeah, we're about to land.” Tony hears a soft groan on the other end and he frowns. “You okay? You sound a little-”

_“I'm fine, Tony.”_

Tony knows he's being lied to, but he doesn't get a chance to get the truth; Clint is informing them of their arrival. “I have to go, but I'll let you know when I'm back on the jet. I love you.”

_“I love you, too. Be safe.”_

“Will do, Cap. Call me if anything changes.”

_“I promise.”_

  
Tony ends the call with a heavy sigh. Clint is calling him over and Tony makes his way over to the cockpit. “I think we're here.” He sounds unsure and when Tony glances outside he understands why. The scene that greets him makes him curse. They're surrounded by nothing but trees.

Clint sends him a quick glance. “So these guys live in the trees now?”

“I'm sure there's a compound,” Tony replies.

“Good luck finding it.”

“Just find us a place to land.”

Clint manages to find a clearing in the canopy and he brings the jet down. Natasha and Tony are suited up and ready. They share a quick glance and she nods. Bruce stays behind, making sure to wish them good luck and reminding them that he's here if they need him.

The forest was limitless and even more intimidating from the ground. A disharmony of wild sounds, belonging mostly to the insects, resonate through the air. Clint is waving his hand near his face, swatting the bugs away. Natasha doesn't appear fazed by the environment, but Tony can see she's just as confused.

“Of all places this is where they choose to hide?” Clint is still swatting the swarming insects and he groans.

Tony is glad he's protected by his suit, but the insects still get in his line of vision and he huffs in annoyance. “We just need to find their compound,” he says.

“And you're sure this isn't a trap?” Natasha raises a questioning brow that Tony chooses to ignore.

“I guess we'll find out.” Tony pushes forward through the thick vegetation, hoping that Natasha isn't right.

Tony's expecting them to stumble upon a typical Hydra bunker, but to his surprise, his coordinates lead them to a mouth of an old tunnel. The stone bricks are cracked and overgrown with vines and moss.

“Yeah this isn't creepy.” Clint steps closer toward the tunnel, eyes peering into the darkness, then he backs away. “How much you guys wanna bet there's more than just Hydra assholes in there?”

“I guess we'll find out,” Natasha says and she takes the first steps toward the entrance, then she turns around and smirks. “You boys coming?”

The tunnel is endless, its corridors are long and narrow, and they appear to go on for miles. The air is humid and thick, and the only source of light comes from the dim fluorescent lights up on the stone walls.

They don't speak, instead they keep their attention focused in front of them and their ears strain for any other sound beside their footsteps.

 _“You guys okay?”_ Bruce's voice comes through their comms.

“All good,” Tony replies. “Will keep you posted.”

They're left in silence again.

Tony's not sure how long they've been walking and he's sure they must be getting close now. His guess is confirmed when Friday informs him of two figures up ahead. He stops walking and holds up a metal arm to keep his team from going any further.

“Two up ahead,” he tells them.

“Fucking finally,” Clint mutters and he reaches behind him for an arrow.

“You got this, Barton?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Clint moves forward, quietly and swiftly until he's disappearing out of sight. His bow quivers in the darkness, followed by surprise cries from his opponents, then silence. Clint returns, a smug look on his face.

“I get the next one,” Natasha tells him.

Clint smirks and gestures toward the darkness. “Be my guest.”

They go deeper and deeper into the tunnel, then they're stopping again when the narrow corridor splits into two. The choice is made for them when muffled voices from the left fill their ears. Clint has his bow ready again and Natasha pulls out her gun. The voices lead them to a metal door and Tony raises his hand, aiming his gauntlet at the door, and with a loud blast from the repulser sends it flying off its hinges.

The five men inside aren't expecting the attack and they aim their guns, ready to shoot, but they're not quick enough. Natasha takes the two at the left; Clint is already shooting down the one on the right and the last one in the middle doesn't stand a chance against Tony's blasts.

  
It was too easy.

  
“I said I wanted the next one.” Natasha is pouting when they regroup and Clint just gives a small shrug in response.

“You took out two. I'd say we're close to even.”

Tony tunes out the bantering, and instead decides to investigate the room. The steel table in the center is the first to catch his attention, then his eyes are traveling toward the metal cart beside it. On the cart is a tray with various medical tools, some appearing to have been in use.

“What the hell is this place?” Clint asks. He reaches for an empty syringe on the cart to examine in, brow furrowing in confusion before setting it down. “Are they making more super soldiers?”

“Could be. We did take theirs away from them,” Tony answers.

“Something about this doesn't feel right, Tony,” Natasha says. “I think we should get the hell out of here and go home.”

“I need to find Rumlow first.”

Natasha shakes her head. “Tony, this isn't a good idea.”

“I can't risk him hurting Steve again!” Tony yells. He catches sight of the hurt expression on Natasha's face and he sighs. “I'm sorry. I just-I can't leave here until I know Rumlow is dead.”

“Tony, I get that, but I don't think Rumlow's here and even if he was we don't know where to find him. This place is like a maze.”

“Then we better keep looking.” Tony moves toward the entrance, stopping in his tracks when Bruce's broken voice comes through his comm. “Bruce? Buddy, I'm having trouble understanding you.”

“Bruce?” Natasha presses a finger against her own comm, brows furrowing when she gets the same crackle. She sends Tony a worried glance. “We need to move,” she tells him.

The blast comes out of nowhere, filling the room with thick, gray smoke and blazing flames. Then there's pain. It's everywhere, radiating throughout his body. His vision is foggy and his lungs struggle to get air. It’s then he realizes his suit has been damaged and his face is exposed. With a groan he turns toward his right, looking for Natasha, but the smoke is too heavy and he can't make out anything around him.

He tries to get up, crying out when a burst of pain shoots through his side. His hand slowly comes down to investigate the injury, and instead of feeling the cool metal of his suit, his palm brushes against torn flesh.

He wants to panic, to scream for help, but he can't move. The smoke fills his mouth and he coughs, trying to rid the burnt taste, but it's still there. The flames are rising and he knows he has to move quick. He needs to find his friends.

With a groan Tony pulls himself to his feet. The pain in his side flares up from the sudden movement and he presses his hand down against the wound, warm blood trickles between his fingers. The first steps he take are unbalanced and he catches himself when he staggers. His lungs are screaming for air and he coughs again, but that only allows more of the smoke to enter his mouth.

“Nat? Clint?" His voice is so hoarse he almost doesn't recognize it. There's no response from his team mate and he moves forward. His eyes sting from the burning of the smoke and he shuts them for a moment, then he's quickly shooting them open when he hears a faint groan in front of him. “Nat!”

The brightness of her hair stands out through the gray and it's when he gets closer does he see the damage she's endured. She's lying on her back, head turned slightly toward the right, giving Tony a perfect view of the large gash on the side of her face. He reaches for her, but he loses his balance and collapses beside her. His breaths are coming in hard, wheezing pants as he tries to get air to his lungs. He can't keep his eyes open anymore and they flutter.

A loud roar fills his ears and the last thing he sees is the green figure before he's succumbing to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add more, but decided to just post this and then focus on Steve on the next one. Just wait until Steve learns about Tony. I will really and I mean really try and update soon! Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes his first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ugh this chapter was driving me crazy! I wanted to make it as perfect as possible and that just stressed me out. I know in the tags I added a graphic birth one, but turns out it's not as graphic as I thought it was gonna be. I hope you all like it! I swear I tried my best! Also ignore any errors if there are any. I read over this a few times, but I may have missed some. Enjoy!

It's been hours since they last spoke and now Tony isn’t responding. Steve grows worried when he tries to get a hold of him for what feels like the hundredth time. A quiet curse leaves his lips and he shuts his eyes, trying to keep the tears that gather in them at bay. The phone is still in his hand, fingers gripping it tightly. He’s scared, more than he’s ever been.

A painful twinge in his belly directs his thoughts from Tony and his eyes fall to his middle. He rubs at the spot until it starts to fade. He tries to convince himself that these pains are nothing to worry over, but in the back of his mind that little voice is telling him something different.

The pain leaves just as quickly as it appeared and Steve is once again thinking about Tony. He tries to call again. No answer. He’s on the brink of going insane and with each unanswered call the more worried he gets.

He stands from his spot on the sofa and paces the floor of the common area. He knows he should be in his own apartment, but he can’t function in that environment. It just reminds him of Tony.

A particularly hard cramp has Steve doubling over, crying out from the intense pressure. A familiar voice fills his ears and he glances up, relief washing over him. “Buck,” he rasps.

Bucky is at his side in seconds, wrapping one arm over his shoulder and helping him back to the couch. “You alright?” Bucky asks. He appears just as worried.

Steve nods his head slowly, wincing when his lower back spasms. He grits his teeth and his eyes squeeze shut. “Buck!” He’s reaching blindly for his friend and then he finds Bucky’s arm, fingers gripping the cool metal.

“Shit, Steve what’s going on?” Bucky’s frantic question goes unanswered and he curses when Steve doubles over. “Fuck! Sam!”

“What! What!” Sam runs into the room, eyes scanning the area for the any sign of a threat. They land on Steve and Bucky. His face pales. “Shit.

Steve groans again and grips his belly tightly. He can feel a comforting hand on his shoulder and then Bucky’s voice is in his ear again. “Steve, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Steve’s mouth opens and closes as he tries to communicate to his best friend, but all that comes out is another painful groan. He squeezes his eyes shut as the pain in his middle intensifies. These aren’t false alarms, he’s really in labor.

“Steve?” It’s Sam this time and Steve opens his eyes, connecting them with brown ones. Sam is kneeling in front of him, a worried expression etched on his face. “Are we having a baby?”

Steve nods, wincing when another contraction starts to build. “Yeah. We’re having a baby.”

* * *

 

“You’re not having this baby yet.” Stephen snaps off the latex gloves and gets up from his spot between Steve’s legs. “You still have a ways to go, Rogers.”

Steve throws his head back against the bed with a huff. “You’re shitting me.”

“Nope,” Stephen says and he walks over to the other side of the room, tossing the gloves in the bin. He turns to face Steve. “You have to think about two important factors here: this is your first pregnancy and you have the serum running through your veins. It doesn’t surprise me that your labor is progressing slowly.”

“Is there anything you can do to speed this up?” Sam asks. “The dude's obviously in a lot of pain.”

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do. You’ll just have to be patient.”

Sam doesn’t seemed too pleased with that answer and he huffs in annoyance. He lays a hand over Steve's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “I'm sorry, man.”

“It's okay,” Steve replies and he looks down at his belly and rubs the area where his son is pushing against him. “We just have to wait.”

“Do you want me to try getting a hold of Tony?” Sam asks.

Bucky enters the room and shakes his head. “I've tried and there's still no answer. His comm must be offline.”

Steve inhales harshly at Bucky's words. His mind races with thoughts of Tony and plays out various scenarios. He reminds himself that this is Tony; this is the same man who's battled and escaped worse things.

“He'll be here,” he says. It must not sound as convincing as he intended because everyone is staring at him, their faces showing hints of worry. “Guys, this is Tony. He'll find a way to get home.”

“I can try reaching Nat,” Bucky offers and Steve nods his head. He leaves the room.

“Rogers, there’s no reason for you to be here just yet. Go home and try to get some sleep, you’re going to need it,” Stephen says.

“But what if-“

“I’ll be here, but I promise you this baby isn’t coming for a while.”

Steve doesn’t bothering protesting. He’s exhausted, having been up half the night worrying about Tony and if Strange is right about the long labor, he wants to get as much sleep as he possibly can.

The contractions start up again when he’s back in his apartment, and luckily he has Sam and Bucky to assist him. The pain is manageable; he’s still able to wander around the apartment, only stopping whenever he’s hit with another contraction, then he’s back to pacing. Sam and Bucky are watching him closely, taking turns to reach out and help whenever Steve stops to breathe during a contraction.

“Steve, you need to lie down,” Bucky tells him, but Steve isn’t listening. Bucky sighs and he tries again, “Steve.”

“I can’t. Tony-“

“He’s fine,” Sam interrupts. “You on the other hand need to chill out.”

“He’s not fine!” Steve snaps and he lets out a frustrated sigh. “Somethings wrong. I can feel it. I need to find him.”

“No, no no.” Sam shakes his head. “You’re not going anywhere. Not with this kid on the way.”

Steve huffs and places a hand over his belly. “He’s not coming yet. You heard what Strange said.”

“Steve, you need to take it easy.” Bucky stands from his spot on the couch and makes his way over to where Steve is. “Come on, pal. Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not. I’m just-if Tony doesn’t come back-“

“Stop with that,” Bucky threatens. “He will. Now calm down and try to get some sleep. God knows you’re going to need it.” Steve tries to protest again, but Bucky cuts him off and points sternly down the hall. “Don’t make me drag your ass to bed.”

Steve smiles and hangs his head in defeat. “I guess you’re not giving me a choice huh?”

“No. Now go.”

Steve doesn’t bother arguing. He can’t fight the exhaustion anymore and a yawn slips past his lips. He rolls his eyes when Bucky smirks at him.

The bed is cold and lonely when Steve settles down under the sheets. He struggles to find a comfortable position and with a huff he rolls onto his side, tucking a pillow under his belly. A small foot presses against his taut skin and Steve reaches down to calm his son. Peter continues to squirm inside him and then Steve understands why his son is fussy. The pain starts in his back and creeps its way toward his belly. Steve winces as the muscles contract. 

The pain ebbs away and Peter calms down. Steve keeps his hand on his belly, rubbing soothing circles until he’s drifting off to sleep. 

He’s only slept a few hours before a contraction is jolting him awake. It’s strong enough to force a pained gasp past his lips and he buries his face into the pillow, panting hard as he waits for it to pass. 

“Shit.” He breathes out when it ends. He forces himself to look at the alarm clock, huffing at the large, red letters that read : 1:25 A.M

He can’t go back to sleep after that and decides to get up. The apartment is quiet and he figures his friends are asleep. His guess is confirmed when he finds them sprawled out on the couch; Sam is snoring softly and Bucky is curled up beside him.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Sam cries out suddenly and he sits up. Bucky groans when his head falls off Sam’s lap and onto the couch cushion.

“Go back to sleep,” Steve whispers to them. “Everything’s fine.”

Sam grumbles and rubs at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost one thirty.”

“No baby?”

“No baby.”

“Fuck.” Sam throws his head back against the couch and rubs at his eyes again. He blinks and then stares down, jumping up when he catches sight of Bucky beside him. “Man, what the fu- get off me!”

Bucky’s eyes shoot open and he scrambles away. He glances over at Steve, glaring at the grin on his best friends' face. “Don’t.” He points a threatening finger and Steve chuckles.

“I’m glad you guys are finally getting along.”

Sam and Bucky exchange a quick glance, then they’re both turning their gaze to Steve when they notice the sharp intake of breath he takes. His smile has faded, leaving in its place a grimace. Bucky is the first to jump up from the couch and Steve waves him off. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just-“ Steve winces and rubs at his lower belly. 

“Are they getting worse?” Bucky asks and Steve nods his head slowly. “Do you need-“

Steve is waving him off again, gritting his teeth as the pain intensifies. He opens his mouth to assure his friend that he was fine, but all that comes out is a painful groan and he doubles over.

“Okay, you need to sit down.” Sam is coming over and placing his hand on Steve’s back. “Just breathe, man. Breathe.”

Steve takes a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a moment before releasing it slowly out his mouth. He repeats this a few times until the contraction ends. They're getting stronger and the fear of Tony arriving too late takes a hold of Steve again.

“I think you better lie down some more,” Sam tells him and Steve nods his head in agreement.

He somehow manages to get a couple more hours of sleep before the contractions become unbearable. He turns to pacing the floor of the bedroom, one hand over his lower back and the other palming at his belly. The muscles tighten under his fingers and he grits his teeth.

Sam and Bucky are somewhere near him, not wanting to leave his side, but not coming too close either. Steve already snapped at them for the smothering and now they were keeping their distance. He feels bad about it and makes a mental note to apologize once the current contraction loosens its grip on him.

The contraction fades away and Steve stops his pacing. “Seven minutes, Cap.” He hears Sam say somewhere behind him. When he looks up he finds them both perched on the bed; Sam on the left side and Bucky on the end. They're both watching him.

“Thanks,” he says and he turns to face Sam. “I'm sorry-”

“Don't even say it.” Sam cuts him off. “You're in labor. You can yell at us all you want. Right?” That last question is directed toward Bucky, who nods his head in response.

“But if you're gonna start punching someone, I suggest it's this one.” Bucky jabs his thumb in Sam's direction, laughing softly when he gets flipped off.

Steve smiles. He's glad he has them by his side, but deep down he's missing Tony and wishing he was here with him.

The contractions are coming every five minutes now and they're stronger. Steve gave up on the pacing and instead finds himself hunched over the bed, face contorted in pain and hands gripping the sheets. He rocks his hips from side to side, groaning through the contraction. Bucky's hand is on his shoulder and this time he accepts the touch.

“Steve, do you want us to get Strange?” Bucky asks and Steve only groans in response.

“Oh shit!” Steve gasps suddenly and curls around his belly when the contraction peaks. He glances down and catches sight of the dark, wet spot spreading across the inseam of his sweats.

“Is that-did your-” Sam stumbles over his words at the sight. Steve glances over his shoulder and slowly nods his head. “Holy shit! Now we're having a baby!”

“And all over my shoes,” Bucky mutters, his own eyes landing on the puddle near his and Steve's feet.

With a grimace Steve apologizes, “Sorry, Buck.”

“Don't worry about it. Let's get you to Strange huh?”

* * *

  
Steve finds himself along the border of excited and terrified. There’s still no word from Tony or the rest of the team and it’s starting to become more worrisome. Steve tries to block all negative thoughts from his mind and focus on the fact that his son will be in his arms very soon, but that only makes him feel worse. 

He’s going to be a father and he’s not ready for it. He’s spent months trying to prepare himself for this day and now it’s finally here. Steve’s never been more scared of anything in his entire life. The war; Hydra, all of that and anything else he’s ever encountered in the past and present was nothing in comparison to the fear taking over him now.

With a whimper Steve thrashes on the bed, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched as he battles the current contraction. Bucky is beside him, gripping his hand and whispering encouraging words. Sam hasn’t come back with Strange yet and Steve becomes impatient.

The room is too hot and the hospital gown the room provided is sticking to his body uncomfortably. He's tired and wants this to end, but he's not even close to the finish line. Another contraction is starting up again, this one more painful than the one before it.

“Buck!” He cries out, desperately reaching out for his friend. The pain is excruciating, one of the worst he had ever felt. He pants hard during the contraction, releasing a small scream when the contraction peaks. His fingers are twisting the fabric of Bucky’s shirt, trying to pull his friend as close as he possibly can.

“I know, Stevie, I know. Just breathe okay? You can do this,” Bucky tells him.

The grip he has on Bucky’s shirt loosens, but Steve keeps himself close, not wanting to pull away in fear of the next contraction coming a lot sooner. Bucky’s voice is in his ear again, “You good?”

Steve nods and gives himself a couple seconds before pulling away from his friend. “That one was bad.”

“I can tell. Shit, Steve you normally have a high pain tolerance.”

“I know. This is worse than any fight I've ever been in.”

“And you've been in a lot.”

“It's worse than being shot.”

“Fuck.”

The pain flares up again and Steve’s body tenses. He’s reaching out for Bucky again, pulling him close and burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck as he groans through it. The contractions are coming in painful waves, never giving him a break in between.

He hears the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the room, but he can’t force himself away from Bucky. The contraction hasn’t ended yet and the grip he has on his best friend doesn’t let up.

“Steve.” It’s Strange, but Steve doesn’t acknowledge the doctor. He keeps himself buried in Bucky's arms.

“He’s here, Stevie,” Bucky tells him soothingly. “It’s okay.”

The contraction is fading away and with a heavy pant Steve slowly pulls away from his friend. Strange is washing his hands and reaching for another pair of gloves, then he’s positioning himself between Steve’s legs. Steve already knows what to expect, but he can’t help the small wince when Strange starts the exam.

“Your water finally broke?” Strange asks and Steve nods his head. Strange hums in response.

Steve winces again; another contraction is approaching. “Please tell me this is it?”

“This is definitely it. You’re eight centimeters and he’s still in a good position. Final stretch, Rogers.” Strange finishes the exam and tosses the gloves away.

“Final stretch,” Steve repeats and with a heavy sigh he rests his head against the pillow.

The sun is just starting to rise, illuminating the dark room with its warm rays. Steve would normally be out on his morning runs around this time, but this isn't one of those times. He's having a baby.

The contractions are at their worst, leaving Steve crying out in pain whenever his body is assaulted by one. Bucky is doing all he can to comfort him, but it's just not enough. He wants Tony.

“I need him. Buck, I need him,” Steve sobs. For the first time in years he feels like the small guy he used to be, suffering and having his best friend beside him. “Buck-”

A small scream tears through his throat and Bucky is whispering comforting words to him. It's still not enough.

The door is opening again and Steve forces himself to glance in that direction, expecting to find Strange, but instead it's Sam and the look on his face says it all. Steve's heart stops. “No...Sam, please-”

“He's okay. Or at least he will be. They're being rushed to medical now,” Sam tells him.

“I have to see him.” Steve makes an attempt to get up, only for him to slump back when a contraction starts to build. He lets out another groan.

“You're not going anywhere.” Strange enters the room again and makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands. He peers over his shoulder to address his patient. “Not with this baby coming.”

“I need to know-”

“And you will.” Strange dries his hands quickly and slips on another pair of the disposable gloves. He takes the position at the end of the bed and Steve complies with the exam. It doesn't last long and Strange is leaning back, a small smile on his face. “It's time to have this baby.”

* * *

  
Steve's aware of the scream escaping him and the fact that he's squeezing Sam's hand too hard. Sam is yelling and Steve loosens his grip, sending his friend an apologetic look. Sam just shakes his head and holds his hand up against his chest.

“Don't worry about it, man. It's my fault for putting my hand near a laboring super soldier.”

“Try this.” Bucky offers his metal hand to Steve and Sam rolls his eyes.

The grip is better and Steve squeezes it as hard as he can; Bucky doesn't even flinch. He can hear Strange in his ears, encouraging him to keep pushing. Bringing his chin down to his chest, Steve pushes along with the contraction.

“Good. Just like that. Keep pushing, Rogers.”

Steve grunts low in his throat as he pushes, then he's stopping to catch his breath. The contraction ends and he slumps back against the bed.

“You get a small break until the next one. On the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can okay?” Strange tell him. Steve can only nod his head in response.

“Buck,” Steve mutters, turning his head slightly until he's locking eyes with his friend. “It hurts.”

“I know, Stevie.” Bucky smiles softly at him and with his free hand, he gently brushes back the sweat damped hair on Steve's forehead. “You're doing good. Almost there, pal.”

The small break is over and Steve is instructed to push again. With a grunt Steve bears down as hard as he can, a small scream tearing from his throat as the pain intensifies. It burns and Steve squirms, trying to get far away from the discomfort.

“Come on, Rogers push!” Strange commands.

“I can't.” Steve pants and throws his head back against the bed. “I can't.”

“Yes you can. You're almost there. His head is almost out, now I need you to push.”

Hearing those words sends a wave of determination through him. He's almost there. Steve blows out his cheeks and curls forward, one hand clutching Bucky's metal one, and then he's pushing again. The burning between his legs intensifies, followed by a stretch and he lets out a small whine. Sam has moved closer and he joins Bucky in encouraging him.

“You're doing it, Steve,” Sam tell hims. “Come on, Cap. It's almost over.”

The words from his friends gives him the encouragement he needs and he pushes hard. A gasp leaves his lips when the baby's head finally emerges, and he collapses back to catch his breath. The break, just like the previous one, doesn't last long and he feels the urge to bear down.

“Push,” Strange instructs, his voice firm and Steve puts more effort into his pushing. It must be working because Strange is urging him again. “Good! One more.”

With a pained bellow he pushes, and the baby is sliding into Strange's waiting arms. Steve collapses back, panting hard as he tries to get his breathing under control. The room is silent for a moment, then he hears the small whimper between his legs. He lifts his head slowly, a wet laugh escaping him at the sight of his son cradled in the doctor's arms.

The small whimper turns into a loud wail and Steve just smiles wider at the sound. His son is carefully placed on his chest and Steve presses a gentle kiss to the top of his son's wet head. He lets his lips lingering a little longer and he shushes Peter soothingly.

“Hey, Petey. It's okay, I'm here,” he whispers and the cries slowly diminish until they're small whimpers again. Steve's lips curve into another smile and he kisses his son again.

Peter was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Peter is finally here! I will and try and get the next chapter up soon! Tony needs to meet his son :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, and for of course reading! I'm sorry that Tony missed the birth, but he kind of makes up for it in this chapter. He finally get to meet little Peter!

His eyes are slowly fluttering open, only to shut quickly when he's blinded by a bright light. There's a dull throb in his head and an ache in his side. He lets out a groan, turning his head slightly to alleviate the pain,but it only makes the throbbing worse. For a moment he thinks he's still in the burned ruins of the Hydra compound, but the small intake of breath he takes isn't full of smoke. The soft beeping of a machine fills his ears and he realizes where he is. At least he's not dead.

Then there's a new sound.

The small whimper makes him crinkle his brows in confusion. The sound persists and Tony turns his head toward it, groaning softly from the movement. A soothing voice is the next thing he hears and this time he forces his eyes open.

There's Steve, sitting in the chair beside him, but it's what's in his arms that captures Tony's attention the most. Cradled in the crook of Steve's arm is a bundle and Tony realizes the whimpering is coming from it.

“Steve,” he croaks out, followed by a dry cough. Steve's head whips up in his direction, blue eyes still shiny with tears. He reaches out with his free hand to grasp Tony's.

“Tony. It's okay. You're okay now.”

“What...happened?” Tony makes an attempt to sit up, releasing another groan with the ache in his side flares up. “Ah, shit.”

“Hey, you need to take it easy.”

“I'm okay.” Tony ignores the pain in his side and sits up, then he sets his eyes on the small bundle again when he hears the whimper. Then realization hits. “Steve, is that-”

Steve nods in response, a small smile forming over his face. “Yeah. He's here, Tony.”

“Oh shit. Peter-he's-” Tony stumbles over his words, then he's frowning. “Fuck, Steve I missed it. Oh God I am so so sorry. I should've been there.”

“It's okay. I managed. Do you want to meet him?”

Tony nods his head rapidly, and he quickly regrets it when the pain in his head worsens. He quickly forgets about it when Steve gently places their son in his outstretched arms. The sight alone is enough to make Tony forget about everything. Peter has his eyes closed and face scrunched, his lips trembling as he whimpers again.

“God, Steve look at him. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I mean, you're beautiful too but now you have some serious competition.”

Steve chuckles softly and sits back down in the chair. The wince on his face doesn't go unnoticed. “Still sore,” he replies when he catches Tony's eye.

“I don't blame you.” Tony has his eyes back on Peter's face. “Look what you did.”

“How are you feeling?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response and with one finger he gently traces it alongside Peter's face. “I've definitely been better. Let me guess, it was a trap?”

“I don't know yet. That's what Bruce is thinking. He said he noticed an unmarked jet flying over the compound before the explosion.” Steve takes a shaky breath and Tony glances up, catching the fresh tears gathering in the blue orbs.

“Hey, Cap it's okay. I'm here aren't I?”

“I know. Just for a moment there I thought...I thought you weren't going to be and I couldn't imagine doing this without you.”

“I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for life.”

Steve chuckles and wipes away the tears. “For life huh? I guess I can live with that.”

Tony smiles and then he's turning back to his son, smile growing wider when Peter yawns. He gently brings him closer and presses a gentle kiss to the top of his head. He chuckles. “Kids got a lot of hair. And he's not blond which means he's gonna take after me, unless of course he's a super then he's all you. Do we know if he is?”

“Not yet. He hasn't done much, Tony so it's hard to tell.” Steve stretches before leaning back in the chair. He tries to stifle a yawn, but fails miserably.

“You know this is all wrong. You should be the one in bed holding our son while I sit there. Dammit, I should've-I never should've-”

“Stop beating yourself up. You're here now, that's all that matters.”

“Next time,” Tony mutters and presses another kiss to Peter's head. Peter squirms and then his eyes are slowly starting to open, revealing them for the first time since he was born. “There he is. Hey, Pete. Glad to finally meet you.”

Peter keeps his eyes locked with Tony's, brows scrunching up and bottom lip jutting out. Tony chuckles at the sight. “Aw come on, kid. Don't look at me like that. You know me.”

Peter relaxes for a moment, then he's squirming again, his small arm wiggling free from the confinements of the blanket and reaching out for Tony. With a smile Tony offers his finger for his son to hold, a surprised gasp leaving his lips when Peter's grip is a lot stronger than he imagines.

“Damn, little Petey's got a firm grip. I take it back, he's all you.”

Peter doesn't loosen his grip, even after Tony attempts to pull his finger loose. It's not painful as of now, but Tony knows down the road Peter's only going to get stronger. If their son just inherited the super strength, then Tony feels pretty damn confident about keeping that under control. Steve will have no issues, the man has been living with superhuman strength for years now and if anyone knows anything about keeping it under control it's him.

“Maybe he's just super strong and I pray to God that's all he inherits,” Tony says.

“What about your brain?” Steve reminds him.

“Obviously he already has it.” Steve hums and closes his eyes. Tony smiles and shakes his head, then he's turning back to Peter. “You wore daddy out, kiddo.”

“I'm still awake, Tony. Just resting my eyes.”

“My God you are an old man. Honey, get some sleep. I can take over from here.”

“Shouldn't you both be resting?” Tony's head snaps up at the familiar voice and Steve's eyes are shooting open. Natasha just smirks at them from her spot in the doorway, then she enters the room, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her godson. She walks over to get a closer look. “You did good, Rogers.”

“Actually, I helped. It takes two remember?” Tony reminds her and she rolls her eyes. “Oh you mean the giving birth thing? Yeah that's all him. Great job, Cap!”

“So who's who?” Natasha gestures between the two. “Daddy or papa?”

“Oh uh-” Steve turns to Tony for help, but all he gets is a shrug in response.

“I'll make it easy for you,” Natasha says and she turns to Tony. “You're daddy and Steve is papa, you know because he's old.”

Steve frowns. “Thanks, Nat. I think.”

“No, no this is good. She has a point. It makes sense, you are older than me.” Tony smirks when Steve narrows his eyes.

“Can I hold him?” Natasha asks. Tony nods his head and gently passes the baby to her. Her eyes light up instantly and she smiles. “Hey, there little guy. I'm your auntie Nat, and I'm gonna spoil you rotten.”

Peter stares up at her quietly, a small frown forming over his features, almost as if he's trying to remember who she is. Natasha just chuckles. He's reaching out for her and just like Tony had done, Natasha offers him her finger. Peter's little fingers curl around hers, then he's squeezing and she gasps in surprise, eyes shooting up in Steve's direction.

“He's a little-” Natasha trails off, eyes still wide in surprise.

Steve nods. “I know.”

Natasha sets her attention back to the bundle in her arms, and she tries to wiggle her finger free, but Peter doesn't loosen his grip. “Hey, you need to let go, buddy. I'm not as strong as you are.” Peter's fingers uncurl and he lets out a yawn. “I think someone is ready for bed.”

“Give him to me.” Tony holds his hands out impatiently. “I want him.”

“No, you need to sleep. You look like shit.”

“Hey, language!” Tony tell hers, then he's groaning. “Oh God, I'm turning into Steve.”

Steve chuckles from his spot and reaches out for his son. Natasha frowns and gives Peter a kiss, then she passes him to his father. “I wasn't done,” she mutters.

“No, but you need to rest too.” Steve's eyes are on her head and she rubs at the bandage.

“It's fine. I think Tony had it way worse.”

“How's Clint?” Tony asks suddenly. He remembers finding Natasha in the rubble, but there was no sign of Clint. Regret washes over when he wishes he would've stayed awake to find both of his friends.

“He's okay,” Natasha answers. “He suffered from a pretty bad burn on his leg and a few scrapes, but he'll live. I better get back to him. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.”

Tony nods. “We're good, and tell Barton I'm sorry. I'm sure he hates me.”

Natasha gives a small shrug. “No one hates you, Tony. You're just an idiot sometimes.”

“Ouch. Okay, I deserved that. Get out of here.” Tony waves her away and Natasha flips him off, then she's turning to leave the room.

She spins around quickly and points a finger at Steve. “Get some rest. You're falling asleep, old man.”

“I'm not-” Steve huffs and Natasha winks at him, then she's leaving the room. He rolls his eyes and lets his gaze fall to Peter's face. “I'm not falling asleep,” he mutters.

“Sweetheart, I love you and believe me what I'm about to say is out of love...but you look awful. Go to sleep already.”

Steve frowns. “You don't look so hot either.”

“I was fighting Hydra,” Tony says and Steve raises a brow at him. “Okay, you beat me there. Giving birth is probably way worse.”

“I just want to make sure you're really okay.”

“Cap, I'm gonna be fine. Give me the baby and you sleep. Trust me, it's okay.”

Steve hesitates and he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “Tony-”

“Nope,” Tony shakes his head and reaches out again, this time making grabby hands. “Come on, give him to me.”

“Fine.” Steve gets up slowly from the chair and gently lays Peter in Tony's outstretched arms, then he's taking his original spot in the chair. He points a finger at Tony. “Just a few minutes, then you're going to get some rest.”

“Deal. Now sleep.”

Steve rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable in the chair, then he shuts his eyes. It's not long before he's snoring softly and Tony chuckles to himself.

Tony has his focus on Peter again. His son stares up at him with curious eyes, but this time he doesn't squirm or frown. Tony smiles. “I think we're gonna get along, right? I'm a pretty cool guy and your papa is not so bad himself. Don't hate us okay? We're gonna screw up, probably a lot, but we're always gonna love you. And don't repeat this because if you do then there's no trust between us, but I'm terrified. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm sure it shows, but I promise you I'm gonna be the best dad I can possibly be. Sound good?”

Peter yawns again and Tony chuckles. “Good, we have a deal.” He leans down to press another kiss to his son's head, and soon Peter is drifting off to sleep. Tony keeps his eyes glued to Peter's sleeping face, smiling wide and heart bursting with joy.

He was a father and it's the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little on the short side, but I wanted to focus on Tony and his first time meeting his son. There's probably a couple chapters left in this fic. In the next chapter everyone get to meet Peter! I will update soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had totally meant to update earlier, but then my house was hit by a tornado and well....yeah. Parts of the roof are gone and I did lose some stuff to the damage, but I'm just glad that my son and I are okay. Everything's fine now, it's getting repaired. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

He didn't think it was possible to love something so much. In just the short amount of time since his son's arrival, Peter had captured his heart. It was surreal. He was a father now, an idea he thought he had given up. He doesn't regret the choice he made, if anything, it's the greatest choice he's ever made.

Peter is wide awake, eyes wandering around the room curiously, then setting them back on his father. Steve smiles down at him and reaches into the cot to adjust the blanket around his son's small form. A quiet groan from beside him catches Steve's attention and he sends a glance in the direction of the bed. Tony is finally sleeping, which much to Steve's surprise, it didn't take long to convince the stubborn man to rest for a while. Steve was still exhausted, but the last thing on his mind was sleep. He just wanted to be near the two people he loved the most.

Peter is whimpering again and Steve snaps his head back in the direction of the cot. He knows that the whimper is going to escalate into a loud wail if it's not attended to. Steve gets up from the chair to stand over the cot, and he reaches down to take his son in his arms. He carefully sits back down in the chair and rests Peter against his chest. It seems to do the trick because the whimpers start to fade.

A soft knock on the door fills Steve's ears, then the door is opening, revealing Sam and Bucky behind it. Steve smiles at them and they take that as permission to enter the room. “Hey, Cap,” Sam is the first to greet. His eyes flicker to Peter and he smiles. “How's the little guy?”

“Good,” Steve murmurs. Sam nods and then he's coming closer, Bucky trails behind him. Steve catches Bucky staring and he asks, “You wanna hold him, Buck?”

“No, I better not.” The way Bucky shifts his arm causes Steve to frown.

Sam had held Peter after he was born, but Bucky had made sure to keep his distance, and instead watched both Steve and Sam interact with the newborn from the corner of the room. He's worried about his arm, that much Steve can tell.

“Buck, it's fine. I know you won't hurt him.”

“I don't know-” He trails off with a huff. “I don't know how to be gentle with him. It's been a while since I've held a kid."

Steve gestures with his head for Bucky to come closer and with a sigh of defeat Bucky complies. He's nervous and Steve has to assure him again, then Peter is being placed in his arms and Bucky gasps in surprise. They're both frowning at each other, and Steve can't help but chuckle softly.

“He likes you, Buck.”

“He's just staring,” Bucky says. “Almost like he's reading me.”

“Can you blame him? Have you seen your face?” Sam jokes.

Bucky glares at Sam, then his eyes are darting back down to the baby when Peter shifts in his arms. Bucky is on the verge of panicking and he makes an attempt to hand him back to Steve, but then Peter is reaching out for him and brushing his fingers against his facial hair. A small smile is starting to appear over Bucky's face and he instantly relaxes.

“He's a cute kid, Stevie. A lot of hair, though.”

“Look who's talking,” Sam says, grabbing a few strands of Bucky's hair. Bucky moves his head slightly and Sam lets go. “Hey, it's my turn. Quit hogging the kid.”

“You had a turn.”

“Yeah and it's time for another.”

Bucky cuddles Peter closer and Sam huffs in annoyance. The panic quickly returns when Peter's face scrunches up and then he's crying. Bucky glances in Sam's direction. “You still want him?”

Sam shakes his head. “Hell no!”

Peter is handed back to Steve, but the crying doesn't diminish, instead it only grows louder and Steve desperately tries to get his son to calm down. “Shh, it's okay.” He rocks Peter gently to soothe him, but the cries just grow louder. Steve wants to panic, then he understands what his son wants and he glances up at his friends. “Guys, I think he's a little hungry so-” He trails off, cheeks flushing.

“Oh!” Sam gets it right away and he nudges Bucky's shoulder. “We'll give you some privacy. Feed that baby, Cap!”

The door closes quietly behind them when they leave the room. Steve glances down at his son and takes a deep breath. It's a struggle to get Peter in a comfortable position and Steve suddenly wishes he had Strange to help him like before. It take a few minutes and failed tries before Peter is latching on and greedily nursing. The sensation is one Steve still isn't used to, and he's sure it's going to take a while before he is.

“Glad you finally got the crying to stop.” Steve glances up in Tony's direction and he opens his mouth to apologize, but Tony cuts him off. “Don't.” Tony winces when he forces himself into a sitting position.

“I didn't mean to wake you. It took awhile for him to-” Steve makes a gesture toward his chest and Tony nods in understanding.

“Steve, stop. I'm not mad. I don't want to even be asleep. I should be helping.”

“You can't exactly do this part.”

“No, but I can do other things. Just let me help.”

“I will, but right now you need to take it easy. I'll be fine, Tony,” Steve assures. Tony isn't too pleased with that answer and he frowns.

“Fine, but when you're done I want him.”

Steve smiles and nods his head. They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sounds filling the room is the beeping of the machines near the bed and the soft noises Peter is making as he nurses.

Once Peter has his fill and Steve is able to get a few good burps out of him, he's placed in Tony's arms. Steve sits back in the chair and quietly observes the scene; it never gets old watching Tony interact with their son and he can't help but smile.

“What?” Tony is staring at him now.

“I knew you were going to be a good a father,” Steve answers.

Tony scoffs and glances back down at Peter when he lets out a small whimper. “I have no idea what I'm doing.”

“You and me both.”

“We're gonna screw up.”

“Then we'll do that together.”

“God I hate it when you do that.”

Steve smiles. “Because I'm right.”

“Hey don't rub it in,” Tony says, then he's turning his attention back to Peter. “Your papa is a smug-well I can't say it, but he is.” Peter blinks up at him and Tony smiles. He presses his lips to the top of Peter's head, then turns back to Steve. “Did you think of a cake?”

Steve rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Cake was the last thing on my mind. Besides, I think the shower is canceled. I already had the baby.”

“Hmm,” Tony hums and he gives a small shrug. “Somehow I don't see that being an issue for Romanoff.”

Steve chuckles. “I think you might be right. Okay, vanilla.”

Tony frowns at his answer. “Cap, you're already so vanilla. I think you meant chocolate.”

“I thought this was my choice?”

“Sorry, you're right. But seriously, chocolate. Hell even red velvet.”

Steve smiles and gets up from the chair, taking the small steps toward the bed, and he leans down to to kiss the top of Tony's head. “I love you,” he says quietly.

“I love you, too.”

Steve pulls away to give his son a kiss, then he's heading toward the door. Tony quickly calls out to him and he turns around. “I have to tell Nat.”

“Oh, well hurry up.”

Steve's brow arches and he smirks. “Are you afraid of being left alone?”

“Hey, he may be small, but when he cries-” Tony pauses and he rolls his eyes when Steve laughs. He waves him away. “Get out of here.”

“I won't be long,” Steve promises.

“Tell her chocolate!” Tony calls out before the door closes.

* * *

 

Steve remembered very clearly expressing to Natasha that he wanted a small social gathering, just the team and a few close friends, nothing too big or over the top. He thought Natasha was going to respect his wishes, she made it seem like she was, but come the day of the shower, Steve learned that he had been wrong.

The team is present, including Vision and Wanda. Even Thor managed to take a break from defending his planet to join in on the celebration. If Steve is being honest, Thor probably learned that beer would be served and the God of Thunder has never refused his beverage of choice. Steve wasn't complaining, though. He was happy to have the team together again.

Clint brought his family along, giving Steve a glimpse of what being a father was really like. Steve enjoyed watching Clint interact with his children, but it wasn't until the little ones were hyped up on sugar and running around did Steve began to panic internally. He was thankful he just had the one.

Steve gets the chance to catch up with Vision and Wanda; it had been a while since he's seen them. They had taken a small break from avenging and spending most of their time in Scotland. Steve couldn't blame him. Their job required a lot from them and sometimes he fantasized taking a break for a while. He doesn't count the one he did have while he was pregnant. He wants a real break, one where he can go away with his family and just for once feel like they were a normal family.

But his life isn't exactly normal, and he's sure it's never going to get to that point.

He does his best to enjoy the party anyway, and he mingles with as many people as he can. There area few people he comes across that recognize him, but he can't say the same about them. He puts on a fake smile and plays along.

It takes him a while to track down Natasha, but when he does, he's not surprised to find her at the bar with Bruce. She smiles and waves him over when she notices him.

“I'm so sorry.” Is the first thing she tells him. “Tony-”

Steve holds a hand up to silence her and he smiles. “I know,” he says and his eyes wander around the guests. “This whole thing screams Tony. But you could've taken him down. I'm a little disappointed, Nat.” He winks playfully and she rolls her eyes.

“I could've taken him, no doubt about it. But you needed this, Steve. It's a nice distraction.”

Steve lets out a sigh. “I suppose it is.”

Bruce smiles sadly up at him. “I'm sorry, Steve. I swear we-”

“Bruce.” Steve quickly cuts him off. He's lost count of the times Bruce as apologized for that day. “You did your best, and honestly, I'm just grateful that you brought everyone home safe. That's all that matters.”

“Yeah, that's true. I just wish-”

“Hey!” Natasha points a stern finger at them both. “None of that. This is supposed to be fun.”

She reaches behind her for a glass and places it in front of Steve. She grabs the bottle she had been sharing with Bruce and fills the glass.

“Nat, I can't drink,” Steve tells her.

“I know. I'll have one for you.” She downs the drink back quickly. “You better lighten up, Rogers. This is your party.”

“I'll do my best,” Steve promises. “I better find Tony. Have you seen him?”

“Uh.” Bruce turns around in his stool to survey the large crowd. “He was with Thor last time I saw him.”

“Thanks.” Steve pats Bruce on the shoulder, then he's making his way through the crowd again.

It's a lot easier to find Thor than Steve thought. He's taller than most and his booming voice is recognizable. Tony is gathered around the god and Rhodey, the three of them are laughing over something Thor had said. Steve's eyes travel down to the baby carrier around Tony's chest, smiling softly at the sight of his sleeping son.

“There he is!” Tony greets when Steve approaches and he pulls him in for a quick kiss. “What do you think?” Tony gestures around them and Steve's eyes follow.

“It's a bit much,” he replies honestly.

“Nonsense!” Thor's voice booms and he raises his glass. “This is a joyous occasion. Your son deserves to be celebrated!”

“I swear this guy thinks we're the royal family,” Tony tells Steve.

“I didn't say royal, Stark.” Thor pats Tony on the back with enough force that Tony lurches forward. “I'm royal. I am a king.”

Tony rolls his eyes before glancing down at his chest to check on his sleeping son. Peter is wide awake now, dark eyes open and curious. Tony sighs harshly and glances up at Thor. “Thanks a lot, your highness. You woke the kid.”

Thor winces. “Oops!”

“About time.” Rhodey steps closer to greet the newborn and he lays a hand over Peter's head. He smiles when Peter tries to turn to find him and Rhodey moves until he's in Peter's line of vision. “Hey, buddy.”

“I told you he was cute.” Tony smiles proudly.

“I know,” Rhodey says with a roll of his eyes. “I got all the pictures.”

Thor is studying Peter closely, and Steve knows what he is about to ask. “Is he-”

“Enhanced?” Steve offers and Thor nods his head. “Could be. It's a little hard to tell right now.”

“Tony mentioned he was strong,” Rhodey says.

Steve sends Tony a look and the brunet shrugs. “I had to tell him. He's my best friend. And if something ever happens, we're gonna want him on our side.”

“I am on your side. I swear no one else knows.”

“And I shall help as well,” Thor adds. “No harm will ever come to this child.”

“See?” Tony glances at Steve and their eyes meet. “Pete's gonna be fine. He has the Avengers looking out for him.”

Steve sighs and a small smile appears over his face. “I know.”

“Good. Now I know you didn't come here to chat. You can take him.” Tony gives Peter a kiss, then he's removing him from the carrier and places him in Steve's arms. “I call dibs on him later.”

“Deal.” Steve chuckles. He says goodbye to his friends, then he's disappearing once again through the crowd.

He doesn't stop to mingle this time. He needs to get away for a few minutes and by the way Peter is fussing, he's not the only one. The balcony isn't occupied and it's the perfect place for an escape. Peter calms down when the door shuts and they're surrounded in silence.

“It's a lot, I know, and you can blame your daddy for this.” Steve sighs and looks around for a place to sit. He sits down in one of the empty chairs and adjusts Peter in his arms, apologizing quickly when the movement causes Peter to cry. “I know, I know. I'm trying okay?”

Peter continues to cry and it makes Steve want to do the same. He doesn't know what he's doing and he's sure his son can pick up on it. Being a father isn't something he's used to; he's always been a soldier first and for the longest time he thought that was all he was ever going to be. Leading and saving the world were the things he knew how to do. This is all new to him and the very thought of messing up terrifies him.

Tears are rolling down his face and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can't do this, not now. He needs to stay strong. That's what he's always had to do.

“Need help?” Steve glances up at the sound of the familiar voice. The look on Steve's face must say enough, because Bucky is coming over.

“I thought you didn't like holding him?” Steve tries to joke to cover up the fact that he had been crying, but it doesn't go unnoticed by his friend.

“I gotta help, Stevie. It's miserable watching you suffer.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you're freaking out. Come on, pass the kid over.” Bucky holds his arms out and Steve gently hands his son over. Peter is still crying and Steve wants to ask for him back, but then Bucky is rocking him slowly and shushing him soothingly. The crying stops and Bucky smiles. “There ya go. You're fine.”

“How did-”

Bucky gives a small shrug in response. His eyes are still glued to Peter and he keeps rocking him. “I had siblings, Steve. I'm sure I did this with them.”

Steve smiles when Peter tries reaching out for one of Bucky's metal fingers. “I think he just likes you for your arm.”

“At least somebody does. Here, punk.” Bucky offers his finger for Peter to take, laughing softly when Peter squeezes it and his dark eyes widen.

“I thought I was your punk?”

“You are. He's my little punk.”

Steve smiles at the sight of his best friend and son, but then his smile is faltering and the sad sigh that escapes him catches Bucky's attention, and he's turning to Steve. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“I don't know what I'm doing and sometimes I wonder if-”

“Hey, none of that.” Bucky walks over and takes the empty chair beside Steve. “I know you're scared, but you can do this. No one said this was gonna be easy, but if anyone can do it, it's you, Steve.”

“Thanks, Buck.”

“I'm serious. Don't doubt yourself. You're not alone in this, and if you ever need me to take this little punk, don't hesitate. I'll do it. Sam will help, too.”

Steve nods and wipes away at the tear that managed to escape. “Thanks.”

They sit outside for a while, and it isn't until Natasha comes to fetch them for cake do they finally join the rest of the party. Steve's in a better mood and he makes a mental note to thank Bucky again later.

The party eventually dies down, leaving only the team gathered around the sofas. Peter has been passed around, everyone getting a chance to hold and coo over him, before he's finally in Natasha's arms. Steve watches from his spot beside Tony, smiling as Natasha makes silly faces at his son. This is what he wanted; the small gathering of friends.

With a content sigh he rests his head against Tony's shoulder. Tony shifts in his spot, forcing Steve to pull away and glance at him in confusion. Tony just smiles and gets up from the sofa, reaching his hand out for Steve to take. Steve hesitates, not wanting to leave his son, but Tony sends him a look that silently assures him and Steve finds himself being led away from his friends. He's back on the balcony and Tony is closing the sliding door behind them. Steve rests against the edge, inhaling the warm, summer air. Tony joins him and takes his hand.

“You okay?” he asks quietly.

Steve nods. “I am now. This is just-”

“Much? I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered.”

“No, it's fine. I meant...being a father. It's a lot.”

“I know.” Tony gives Steve's hand a reassuring squeeze. “But we'll do this together. That's what you said.”

“And I meant it.”

Tony nods and he looks away for a moment, taking in the view, then he's setting his eyes back on Steve. “I meant what I said, too.”

Steve turns to meet his eyes, brows scrunching together. “What do you mean?”

“When I said you're stuck with me for life, I meant it. I want to be with you...forever. And not just because we have a kid together. I love you, Cap.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

“Marry me.”

Steve gasps in surprise at those words. He studies Tony for a moment, searching for any indication that he's not serious. “Tony-”

“I mean it, Cap. Marry me. I know we're doing this all backwards and I know you probably think I'm only asking because we have a kid, but believe me when I say that's not the reason. I love you and I love our family. This right here is all I want. So what do you say?”

Steve pulls Tony in and crashes their lips together. Tony is stunned at first, but he quickly relaxes and returns the kiss. They break apart and Tony is beaming at him. “So is tha a-”

“Yes.” Steve smiles and he leans in to kiss Tony again.

The moment is interrupted by the bright orange circle forming near them, and Strange steps through the portal. Steve greets him with a smile, then his eyes are landing on the blue and yellow gift bag in the doctor's hands.

"The party's over, wizard," Tony says.

Strange narrows his eyes and Steve sends Tony a warning look, then his eyes are back on Strange. "It's fine. I was actually hoping you'd come," Steve says.

Strange smiles. "I appreciate the invite," he says, then he hands the bag to Steve. "This is for you."

Steve accepts the bag with a smile. "Thank you. Come on, you can see Pete before he gets fussy."

"Actually," Tony cuts in. "I want to talk to the wizard."

Steve eyes Tony for a moment, making sure to send him another warning look before going back inside. It's awkward now that Steve is gone and Strange is growing impatient.

"So are you going to say something or-"

Tony wants to roll his eyes and say something snarky, but instead he bites his tongue. "No, believe it or not I wanted to thank you. Oh and apologize. I know I've been-"

"An asshole? Douchebag? Prick?"

"Okay, I get it. Yes, I know I have been those things, but I'm sorry. You were right about me being iffy about accepting help from outsiders. I didn't really know you and I honestly wasn't sure if I could trust you, but then I saw the way Steve let you in and turns out you're actually one of the good guys. A little annoying, but you're not as bad as I thought. I appreciate everything you've done to help Steve. You took care of him when I couldn't and...and I just wanted to say thanks."

Strange sighs. "You're not so bad yourself and I appreciate the apology. I'm sure it's killing you inside."

"Oh it is. Listen, I don't know if you can stay but-"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Then come on. I think there's still some cake." Tony throws his arm around Strange and leads him toward the door. He slides it open and gestures for Strange to enter first. "Hey, maybe you can show Pete some of your magic tricks.

Strange rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did come out kinda long, but I wanted to focus on Steve with Peter and of course Uncle Bucky and Sam had to meet him too! Then of course the fluffy parts at the end! So yeah, the next chapter most likely is the last one and I will say it is a bit of a fast forward into the future kinda chapter, but I do have a sequel in mind so there's that. Thank you for reading and comments are very much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter. I did fast forward a bit and Peter is a little older in this chapter!

This day was coming, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and in all honesty Tony had preferred the latter. He was well aware of kids and their unpredictable behavior, and he was sure he had been a handful to his parents at one point in time. So when his own son started acting out, Tony thought he’d be ready. He had never been more wrong in his whole life.

Peter was like any normal four-year old; always curious and interested in the things around him and just like any kid, he was not immune to the terrible outburst when he didn’t get his way. It was a typical thing for any kid his age to do, the only thing that seemed to set him apart from everyone was else was the fact that he had incredible strength.

That didn’t come as a surprise. At just a few hours old, Peter was showing signs of that strength. When he got older, his strength became stronger and more worrisome to his parents. Tony had initially waved it off and convinced himself that it was something he could control. Turns out he was wrong about that too.

Tony didn’t even remember what had made Peter so upset. Maybe it was because Steve had to leave for a meeting with Fury, and Peter was still at that age where he wanted papa more than anyone else. Tony understood, he wanted Steve around all the time too, but there were going to be times when Steve couldn’t be there and it would just be the two of them. Today was one of those times.

“Come on, Pete. You’re killing me here,” Tony sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Peter remains in the middle of the living room, pouting with his arms crossed.

“No!” 

Tony sighs again. All he did was offer Peter a movie to distract him until Steve returned, but Peter wasn’t having any of it.

“I want papa!” Peter cries, facing turning red from how angry he’s getting. 

Tony is not ready for a meltdown. Not today. Not by himself. “Pete-“ Tony tries again, but he’s cut off when Peter emits an ear piercing scream. There’s the meltdown he had been wanting to avoid. “Okay, okay!” Tony holds his hand up in, and his voice raises to break through Peter’s screams. “You want papa?”

At the mention of his papa, Peter stops the screaming and nods his head. Tony frowns, quickly regretting asking that question. He sighs again. “I’m sorry, kiddo but papa is busy right now okay? He’ll be back soon. You know you can always hang out with me. I’m cool too.”

Peter isn’t impressed with that answer and he crosses his arms again. With a huff, he stomps off toward the hall. Tony waits for the door to slam shut, but instead a loud crack echoes through the apartment. Tony’s eyes widen and he rushes down the hall, praying that his son isn’t hurt.

“Pete, are you o-“ Tony’s words are cut off when he takes in the scene. The bedroom door is thrown off its hinges and is laying in the middle of the room. Peter is staring at Tony, brown eyes wide and full of tears. Any frustration he had toward his son quickly diminishes at the sight. “Hey, Pete, it's okay. I'm not mad.”

It's the truth. Mad wouldn't be the right word to describe how he's feeling. He's confused, maybe even a little terrified. Peter is a lot stronger than he thought.

“Sorry, daddy.” Peter sniffs and he rubs at his eyes, they're flooded with tears and a few are rolling down his rosey cheeks. He glances at the broken door, and a small whimper escapes him.

Tony rushes toward his son, scooping him up into his arms and presses a kiss to the top of Peter's head. “Hey, it's okay, kiddo. I'm not mad okay?” Peter gives a small nod in response and Tony kisses him again. “You're a strong kid, I'll give you that.”

Peter sniffs and buries his face into the crook of Tony's neck. Tony hugs his son closer, wishing he could hold his son like this all the time. Peter was always doing this with Steve, and Tony would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him. He understood why Peter would be closer to Steve, they bonded first. So now that Peter is hugging him like this, Tony never wants to let go.

He knows he has to though. Steve will be home soon and the door is going to need to be replaced before then.

“We won't tell papa about this okay?”

Peter nods.

* * *

 

“Steve!”

The Captain doesn't bother rushing at the sound of his husband's voice. Not a day goes by when Tony isn't screaming at him over their son. He did the same thing when Peter took his first steps and again when he said his first words. Peter must be doing something that's enough to get Tony excited, and Steve knows better than making Tony wait.

“Steve! I swear to God if your ass isn't here-”

“Alright!” Steve calls out to him from the living room. “I'm coming.”

With a small wince he pushes himself off the sofa. He's still sore from his last mission. He knows he needs to take it easy, and oftentimes he finds himself thinking of taking another break. A year after Peter's birth, Steve was back resuming his role as Captain America. He switched off with Tony so at least one of them was always with their son, this past mission just happened to be Steve's turn.

Tony is calling out to him again and the urgency in his tone makes Steve worry. The door to their son's room is slightly ajar and Steve throws it open, eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger. Tony is standing in the middle of the room, but Peter is nowhere to be found. 

“Tony, where is-”

Tony's staring at him with wide eyes, then he's pointing up at the ceiling. Steve's gaze follows and the sight that greets him has his jaw falling open in shock. Perched on the ceiling of the room is his son, giggling happily as he crawls around.

Steve is on the verge of panicking. He's aware of the strength his son possess, but now learning that his son is also capable of crawling on the walls is enough to send him into panic mode. Peter is moving quickly across the ceiling and Steve follows, keeping his hands stretched up to try and catch his son if he were to fall. Tony is doing nothing, his eyes are still glued to their son.

“Tony!” Steve snaps and his husband finally looks away to meet his eyes. “Do something!”

“What am I supposed to do! Do you think I can climb up walls!”

“The-the suit! Get the suit!”

Tony still doesn't budge from his spot, and instead he's glancing back up. His brows knit together and he hums. “You know, this isn't the worst thing he's ever done. Remember the door?”

“Door? What door?”

Tony cringes. “Oops, that was supposed to be a secret. It doesn't matter. I handled it.”

“Get the damn suit or-” Steve's eyes shoot up toward the ceiling when he hears Peter giggle and he reaches for him again. “Come on, Pete. It's okay, I got you.”

Peter crawls until he's right above where his father is standing, and Steve suddenly wishes he was taller. He prays that Peter doesn't fall, but if he were to, Steve is confident his son will land in his arms. But Peter doesn't fall, instead he's slowly lowering himself down head first into Steve's waiting arms. Relief washes over Steve the moment his son is secure in his arms and he hugs him close.

Tony joins them and he places a hand over Peter's back. “How did he do that?” he asks quietly, almost as if the question was for himself. Steve doesn't bothering trying to give a reply, he's just as stumped. Tony's eyes scan over Peter, brows furrowing when he can't find the answer to his question. Something catches his eye and he reaches toward Peter's feet. He makes a face of disgust when his hand comes back with a sticky mess.

“What is that?” Steve asks.

“It’s-“ Tony inspects the sticky substance further. “It’s...web.”

“Web? Like a spider?” Tony nods and Steve sighs loudly. “So what does it mean?”

“It means our kid is in fact a super.”

“Because he has webs? Tony-”

“No, wait hear me out. He's strong as hell, apparently can crawl on the damn walls and produce webs _and_ he does heal pretty fast. Remember when he fell a couple months ago and scraped his knee?” Steve nods, wincing slightly from the memory. Tony continues, “it healed ridiculously fast. I swear it was in a matter of seconds.”

“Okay but how does that-we can’t be sure he’s really a...you know.”

“Come on, Steve! Look at him!” Tony places his hand over Peter’s back and smiles. “You have super powers, kid. Weird ones, but they’re there.”

Steve hates to admit that Tony is right. Peter was going to be born with unique abilities, Steve just never thought it would be like this. The superhuman strength he understood, but spider characteristics was something that baffled him.

“The serum must be affecting him differently.”

“Could be. I mean, should we really be this surprised?”

“I guess not. But, Tony he’s-“ Steve squeezes his eyes shut and hugs Peter tighter. He’s still terrified of his son growing up different and the threat that is still out there.

“Don’t.” The firmness in Tony’s voice has Steve opening his eyes and locking them with brown. “He’s going to be fine. So what if he’s a little different? Aren't we supposed to be telling him that different is a good thing? And please stop worrying about Hydra.”

“You know I can’t. Just because they’ve been quiet for four years doesn’t mean they’ve given up.”

“I know, but we can’t worry about it, not now. If they make another appearance, then we will be ready, but as of right now, we should focus on Pete.”

Steve nods. “You're right. What do we do about this?”

“Is he too young for me to make him a suit?”

“Tony-”

“Okay, okay that's a no. Look we can't stress about this. Maybe it's a phase?”

Steve glances down at his son, a small smile forming over his lips when Peter looks up at him with his big, brown eyes. Somehow he doesn't believe that his son was going through any kind of phase. Peter was different, and though it terrified Steve, he wasn't going to let the fear win this time. They could handle it. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that this is over because I had so much fun writing it and I met some amazing people because of this story. I would love to thank everyone who read, commented and left kudos on this work. It means so much to me and I love you all! I will be working on the sequel now that this one is complete, so look out for that one! Hydra is still out there and Peter needed to discover the rest of his powers. Thank you again!


End file.
